Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura fears the infamous Konoha High, especially its students. Can she make it through the school year... alive? hiatus
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly doesn't belong to me...though, I can dream, can't I?

Finally, I've done it, I've edited the prolouge for this story, and more is yet to come. I'm just gonna go through and edit my mistakes and make the story that much better.

Thanks for sticking with me guys and here, read it over, tell me what you think!

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Prologue: Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke threw back his head, whipping back his mane of onyx black hair. Uchiha Sasuke was the prince, the handsome prince of Konoha High. Those who dare oppose him… well; let's just say they met a little friend he liked to call, 'Mr. Fist'.

A prince may be thought to be rich and pompous, and Uchiha Sasuke just happened to be both those things, and more. To start, Uchiha Sasuke was downright handsome…no, he fell over the edge into godliness. Next, Uchiha Sasuke was rich beyond belief. Furthermore, Uchiha Sasuke had an ego the size of China. But…Uchiha Sasuke was also cold fish. He didn't talk much. So, in affect, he was idolized, fawned over, and utterly worshiped by the female population of the school, because his cold-fishiness was overlooked as calm and mysterious. Yet, the rest (the male populace) just held a sense of mutual respect, or dislike for our little prince. Because of those facts though, and as hard as this may be to believe, but Uchiha Sasuke did not have many friends. (Cold…fish…cold fish.) But he had a few, and in his own, cold fishy way, he cherished them all. Here are their names:

Uzumaki Naruto: The best friend and royal jester of sorts. Uzumaki Naruto was the idiot behind all royal schemes. Competes with Sasuke for everything. Best friend/rival.

Hyuga Neji: A total asshole (in Sasuke's opinion) and a formidable foe. This automatically made the Hyuga boy a friend. Friend/rival.

TenTen: No last name known. Total martial arts master and weapons specialists. Potential serial killer. One of the few girls that didn't want to rape Sasuke. Friend.

Sabaku No Gaara: Crazy, quiet, psychotic. Possibly related to the no-last-named-TenTen. Sasuke's type. Friend. S

abaku No Temari: Sister of Gaara. Slightly insane, very analytical. Lost interest in Sasuke. New friend.

Sabaku No Kankuro: Doesn't seem to be seen a lot. Also seems a little girly. Constantly plays with puppets. Creepy. Friend.

Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru: A wild man of epic proportions. In all crimes of idiocy, Inuzuka Kiba seems to be behind most. Akamaru, the dog, seems to be the brains behind the operations. Friend.

Uchiha Itatchi: The brother. Scheming…constantly. Seems to enjoy annoying little brother and sucking up to dad. Has lots of brains and makes good use of them. Grudgingly…friend.

Nara Shikamaru: Lazy ass genius. Doesn't do much, not much to talk about. Doesn't talk a lot. Seems to think everything is troublesome. He and Sasuke are very much so, though no seemingly, on the same page. Friend.

Yamanaka Ino: Completely, absolutely secretly in love with Sasuke. Doesn't show it much due to chronically jealous beast friend, Nara Shikamaru. Unlike the best friend, she doesn't stop talking. Strangely…friend.

Akimichi Choji: Fat…really fat. Too busy eating to talk. Not really a friend, but definitely not a foe. So…friend.

Hyuga Hinata: Doesn't talk much, too busy blushing. Tends to look at Naruto too much. Infatuation maybe…? Hangs around cousin, Hyuga Neji like a lifeline. Doesn't bother Sasuke, doesn't even seem to like Sasuke. Friend.

Rock Lee: Scariest person in the world (According to one, Uchiha Sasuke) . Hyperactive and in love with _everyone_. Creepy, yet he fit perfectly into Sasuke's circle of friends. Friend.

Sometimes Sasuke denied knowing most these people, but they came in handy, and they were friends, popular or unpopular.

But, to continue on…because I just _must _tell you how _beautiful _our lovely prince is!

Uchiha Sasuke was the epitome of godliness in a human being. Being from the prestigious Uchiha clan, he was naturally good looking. Tall, built but not bulky, pale, dark eyed, onyx hair, and a deep velvety smooth voice. Physically, Uchiha Sasuke was the embodiment of perfect, the absolutely, one-hundred percent, undeniable, drop-dead-sexy, boyfriend. Mind you, this was only physically…(does cold fish ring a bell? Anyone?)

(And, I must also once carry on with this, if only for the sake of the story and not page length…)

Yet, Uchiha Sasuke, the prince of Konoha high, was without his princess (I wonder if it has to do with anything like… I don't know, being a cold fish?). Sad, but true, Sasuke was alone, in life and love (ha, ha!). Such was the tragic tale of the angsty prince who awaited his fair maiden.

But Uchiha Sasuke, the problem was that he didn't just want one of his billions of fangirls. He wanted someone different, someone indifferent to his good looks and cold fishiness. But, he had yet to find that girl…

Yet, little did young Sasuke know, that, the girl of his dreams, yet, not as perfect as he would imagine her, would appear the chilly September morning. Little did Sasuke know, that the small little girl that would emerge from a white Subaru. After all, she had _pink_ hair!

* * *

Prologue: Sakura

Haruno Sakura, your average seventeen year-old girl. Kind, gentle, soft spot for cute things, an inner self, slightly shallow, looking for her prince, smart, yes, Haruno Sakura was a normal seventeen year-old.

Perfect in almost every aspect, perfect grades, perfect friends (back in her old school), perfect family life, perfect car (hey, it was clean); perfect everything. Well, that is… with exception of her looks. Not that they were…well she was…well, you know, _ugly_.

Sakura was _okay _looking child. Pale skinned, long, skinny legged, small bust, flat belly, large green luminous eyes, oddly natural pink hair, and a freakishly large forehead. Yes, Sakura was cursed with odd bubblegum pink hair and a freakishly large forehead. Curse the forces of nature. But really, that was all that was wrong with her. It's not like she had some strange growth or anything.

Now, one other thing that wasn't perfect was Haruno Sakura's temper. She had a knack for…overdoing it sometimes when someone would go just that little bit too far. I mean, she was never actually charged with that assault…the jury just thought she was too damn cute to beat up some lecher.

So, anyways, why don't we cut Sakura's bio short, (sorry) and continue on with the story?

It was a bright and chilly September morning in Tokyo, Japan. Sakura and her mom had just moved into their nice'n'cozy apartment on 5th and Nagasaki. And to top it all off, Sakura was nervous about attending her first day of school at Konoha High.

It wasn't plain old first day jitters, it wasn't about the grading system, or even about being teased over her large forehead. No, Sakura had heard rumors about Konoha High and its students, nasty rumors. And being the naïve girl she was, Sakura believe each and every one of them, from the clubs to gangs. She believed each and every one of them. Except for one, about the prince of Konoha High, she didn't believe that one. But oh, would that soon change..

So, that bright and chilly September Tuesday morning, Sakura set out, sleepy headed and not very aware. And, because of those facts, Sakura would have never guessed, that that prince she'd heard oh so much about (and didn't care to believe in) would wiggle his egotistical way into her life, someway, somehow.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Sakura's mother, Haruno Haruko called. She held onto a wall as she pulled on her black high heeled shoe. Mornings always seemed to be hectic in their household, new or old.

"I don't want to go to school, mom!"

"Sakura, don't be such a baby!" Haruko sighed, placing her hands on her hips, her shoe finally on, "Now get here so we can go."

"Yes mom…" Sakura sighed and dragged her self out of her room, book bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder and a barrette falling out of her silky pink hair.

She fallowed her mother out the door into the parking garage, she then promptly slammed said door, as punishment for letting her out of the house, and then she locked it. That was when she spotted him… Sitting in front of his door, like normal, was a wrinkly old man in wrinkly old clothes in a K-mart brand lawn chair holding a cup of steaming coffee. He winked at her, creating a whole new set of wrinkles on his baggy face. Sakura squealed pulling the key out of the lock so fast, she created sparks. She then chased after her mother, sliding into the safety of her white Subaru. She then decided there was something else, something strong, in that old man's coffee.

* * *

"Now, Sakura, your lunch is in your backpack, and you have to pick up your class schedule at the office in the front of the school." Haruko leaned over the back of her seat to look at her daughter, "I love you sweetie, make mommy proud, okay?" 

Sakura smiled uneasily at her mom and slipped out of the car, "'Kay mom." She readjusted her book bag and re-clipped her hair, securely fastening the white barrette.

Haruko rolled down the Subaru's window, "Don't get into trouble now, 'kay?" The pink haired woman giggled, and blew a kiss at her daughter.

"Yes mother," Sakura droned sarcastically. With a sudden change of heart, she leaned in through the car window, "I love you, bye!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and stepped away from the car. The Subaru drove away from the curb, leaving Sakura waving stupidly to the air.

Sakura turned, a look of determination painted on her face, "I'm going to do this!" Sakura readjusted her book bag and her short blue school-uniform skirt. Straightening her tie, and smoothing her hair, she stomped forwards, pumping a fist in the air "Go!" She marched into the piles of students who were socializing and communicating after months apart, earning her self a few strange looks in the process.

Sakura pushed her way through girls and boys alike, no longer marching with her fist in the air, all of whom glared at her menacingly. How could one person make so many enemies in so little time? Somehow, she managed to do it, maybe it was her forehead…yeah, that was it, her forehead. Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering insults to herself and continued on her voyage.

* * *

Now, everyone knows that the best way to meet a person is to bump into them. So, as fate would have it, Sakura bumped into a tall tree like object. The pink haired girl groaned rubbing her back, "Ow…" 

"Watch where you're going." The tree like object chided.

Sakura looked up to find the tree like object was not a tree at all. The tree like object happened to be a boy, a very attractive boy. "Ah… sorry, I didn't mean to." Inside, Sakura slapped her self many times, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The boy offered her a hand. "Get up."

Sakura took his hand, and was suddenly pulled into the air by a great force, "Um, thanks." She murmured after regaining the strength in her knees. Continuing the self abuse, Sakura mentally kicked her self, she sounded like a blabbering idiot. How could she be reduced to mush by this boy, this very hot and attractive boy?!

"Don't mention it." The boy replied stoically.

Sakura watched him walked off, jaw slack, eyebrow twitching. Well, if that wasn't interesting, what was?

* * *

Chapter One.5

Sasuke pulled himself out of the bathroom, slamming the heavy oak door (hoping to annoy his father, no doubt) and down the grand, marble stairs of his large house, to his mother's cooking.

"Morning mom," He walked sluggishly over to the woman who slaved over the stove and kissed her upon the cheek.

"Morning Sasuke!" His mother replied cheerfully, turning her head to return the gesture, but her son was already at the fridge, and then suddenly at the counter. She always wondered why the boy never joined the track team…he was so quick…

"What's for breakfast?" He poured himself a glass of orange juice as his brother walked down the stairs. He sipped the contents and sent a lighthearted glare at the man as walked into the kitchen, hands stuffed ever so neatly into his pockets.

Uchiha Itatchi was a _very_ attractive young man. Long hair pulled back in a low pony tail, the famous dark Uchiha eyes, pale, tall, built but not bulky, lines of maturity under his eyes. (Or maybe they were evidence of lack of sleep…but he liked to call them, maturity lines…) Yes, Itatchi was the next attractive Uchiha successor. He smiled politely at his brother, "Morning Mom, Sasuke."

"Morning sweetie!"

"Yo."

Itatchi ruffled his little brother's hair, an affectionate gesture. He took the pitcher of juice from Sasuke's hands, "Thanks." He grabbed himself a glass and poured away.

Sasuke scowled, "No problem." He tried to fix his hair, but to no avail…oh well, he was only heading off to school…

"Now, now boys, don't start anything! It could cause you all bad luck," Uchiha Mikoto set a dish of steamed rice, onigiri, and miso soup on the traditional Japanese table. She clapped her hands together proudly and beamed at her boys, "Eat up!"

* * *

Sasuke turned the key in his coal black Italian made 1995 Fiat Barchetta, with red leather interior and a collapsible roof. He sighed, relishing the smooth sound of the engine before regaining his calm façade, and backing out of the car-filled, garage.

He let loose another hefty sigh as he finally reached the freeway. Traffic was slow, and the white Subaru in front of him seemed to be just as irritated as he. He honked his horn like every other Tuesday morning driver. Ah… wasn't life grand?

Sasuke blasted the radio, letting the heavy metal wash over him and wake him from his morning stupor. He rarely let the loud music play. His mother wasn't a fan, and his father wasn't aware that the genre existed, and Itachi…he listened to too much J-pop... Therefore, Sasuke was allowed to listen to nothing but loud rock music, and sometimes, that just didn't do it. Therefore, he turned the radio up. Sasuke, in a particularly good mood now, looked out at the sky and smiled; what a pretty shade of blue!

That was when he began to scare himself. He turned back to traffic and scowled, would it ever…hey, movement!

As the traffic slowly progressed down the highway, Sasuke grinned to him self. Maybe heavy metal was lucky…

* * *

He fallowed the white Subaru all the way to school. He waited patiently for the car to let a passenger out.

Just as he was about to slam his head to the horn, as it seemed to be hours since the white Subaru had pulled up in the roundabout, a girl with hair the most curious shade of pink emerged gracefully from the vehicle.

"Ah-!" Sasuke stifled a sneeze (someone must have been talking about him). The girl moved to the sidewalk and spoke briefly with the driver before the car drove away. She stared after it for awhile, waving dumbly into the distance.

Sasuke shook him self from his little trance (watching the girl was rather amusing) and parked his Barchetta.

The poor pink haired girl was probably just another wanna-be fangirl anyways (…ego). He didn't want another fangirl, nor did he need one. They were just a pain in the ass…almost literally…and suddenly realizing how wrong that sounded, Sasuke quickly erased the thought from his mind. He never planned on meeting her anyways, she didn't even look like she was in his class.

Sasuke rubbed all traces of sleep from his eyes and stepped out of his car.

Little did the prince of Konoha High know, but a short run-in with the unfortunate bubblegum-haired princess would carve the course for the rest of their lives, and possibly ruin the rest of his day.

* * *

Well, there you go, the longer and combined, prolouge! I'm off to edit somemore, so, talk to you laters! 

Ja!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto sigh

Here's the real chapter one. I think this story needed one. I guess the other two chapters just were two more introductory thingies... eh heh heh. Well, here's the real chapter one. This one starts where the other two left off.

* * *

The Real Chapter One 

Sakura frowned, watching after the tree-chested boy.

"He does have a nice ass, doesn't he?"

Sakura squealed, "Ah! Oh my God! You scared me!" Then, Sakura did a double take. The girl before her was gorgeous. Clear blue eyes, ass-length blonde hair, a model's figure, fair skin, and rosy hued cheeks, and just for the sake of reiterating, gorgeous.

"Sorry!" The girl held out her hand, "Yamanaka Ino. You must be new."

"Haruno Sakura. Pleasure. Yes, I'm new here."

"Well, you've just had the _pleasure_ of viewing Uchiha Sasuke's ass."

Sakura let out a dignified 'huff', "He's more of _an_ ass."

Ino laughed, "That's funny. Don't let his fan club hear you."

"Wait... back up, _fan club_?" The two girls began to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"Yes, fan club. _The_ _Unofficial Uchiha Brothers Fan Club__™,_ it's the most notorious fan club in all of Konoha high." Ino curled a strand of long, lustrous blonde hair around her dainty finger.

"Wow, I've heard rumors of these 'fan clubs', but I never thought they were real," Sakura sighed as she pushed open the glass door.

"Well, they're here, and they bite, literally."

Sakura giggled, "Are you friends with Uchiha?"

Ino shrugged, "Well, not really. We have a mutual friend, Nara Shikamaru."

"What?"

Ino squealed and latched onto a tall-ish, brown pineapple-haired, tan, lazy-eyed teen, "Shika!"

The boy branded 'Shika' groaned, "Don't call me that."

"Fine!" Ino huffed, unlatching her self from the boy and placing her hands on her hips, "Haruno Sakura, Nara 'Lazy-ass' Shikamaru."

"I'm not a lazy ass," Shikamaru turned to look at Sakura, he held out his hand, "nice to meet you…"

Sakura took Shikamaru's hand and shook it, "Just call me Sakura. Pleasure to meet you as well, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled sleepily at the girls, "Well, I'm going to go swipe something from the cafeteria. Don't get harassed now ladies."

Ino re-latched her self onto Shikamaru, "Bye!" She re-detached her self from the pineapple-haired boy.

"You're so troublesome, Ino."

"Hey!"

"See ya'."

Sakura waved, rather confused by the chain of events, "What just happened? And are you dating Nara?"

Ino's cheeks flushed a healthy red, "No! I'm not dating that ass!"

Sakura grinned, and sang tauntingly, "But you want to!"

Ino muttered inaudible death threats, "Whatever. Well, that's Nara Shikamaru."

"Well, now that that's over with, can you show me where to get my schedule?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to what her mother had said earlier that morning.

"Here you are Hun," The secretary of student affairs handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled sweetly at the woman.

Obviously pleased with the response, the secretary smacked her gum loudly, "You're welcome."

Sakura skipped away, "Got it!"

Ino slipped the paper from her fingers, "Lemme see. Hmn…" She scanned the paper quickly, "You have two classes with me, damn!"

Sakura shrugged, "No offense Ino, but it gives me a chance to meet more people. If I hang around with you, and only you, I'll only meet you and your friends."

Ino rolled her eyes, but smiled at the girl's optimism, "Yeah, yea. Well, I'd best be off, can you make it to your home room?"

Sakura nodded, "I'll do my best!"

Ino was pulled away by the crowds opposite current of students, "Meet me in the courtyard for lunch!"

Sakura stuck her hand in the air and waved farewell to her new friend, "Bye!" Sakura pulled her hand back down and glanced at her sheet once more, "Hatake Kakashi… m'kay."

Sakura looked up.

**Hatake Kakashi  
Physics  
Room 117**

Sakura frowned, trying to ignore the rambunctious butterflies in her stomach, "Here we go…" She pushed the door open to reveal a near people-empty classroom. "Oh… kay…"

"Good morning."

Sakura looked to the man at the front of the classroom. He stood about 180cm, spiky silver white hair, one visible, lazy, black eye; and a mask covered the lower portion of his face. He was dressed in a white button up, long sleeved, white dress shirt, and a pair of navy khaki pants. "Good morning, um… Hatake-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

"You can call me Kakashi-sensei, and what shall I call you?"

Sakura took a seat with her name it, near the front of the class, "Haruno Sakura, but you can call me Sakura." She replied jovially.

"Alright Sakura it is." Kakashi took a seat on the top of his paper littered, oak desk, "Do you like physics?"

"I was never too good at it, but its okay I guess."

Kakashi frowned under his mask; he never did have a fondness for boy-crazed, female students who had no interest in physics. But, he was assuming when he said 'boy-crazed', maybe the pink haired girl was different. He fiddled with a scale, "I always found particle physics quite interesting."

Sakura beamed, "No way! So do I! Are we going to do anything with particle physics this year?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Why not, since I have a student who likes the subject."

Sakura's smile widened, but slowly faded as a boy sat beside her in the three-man desk. '_Oh no…'_

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl beside him, '_Oh… crap…?_' "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me."

A boy of about 150cm, with unruly, spiked, blonde hair, tan skin, face marks that looked like whiskers, and a small physique, but wildly attractive, took the seat on Sakura's left. "Yo, Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura looked at the boy, "Huh-?"

"You never told me you were introduced to such a lovely lady!"

"I never have been or been introduced."

"Oh _really_…"

Sakura scooted her chair subconsciously towards Sasuke, "Um… hi?"

"Hi!" The boy shoved out his hand. What was with people in this school and human contact, namely in the form of handshakes? Naruto smiled, showing rows of pearly white teeth, "Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

Sakura smiled uneasily, but shook his hand anyway, "Haruno Sakura."

"You have a pretty name," Naruto let go of Sakura's hand; "I like it."

"Um… thanks?" Sakura turned her head to the front of the class as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Good morning-"

"What's so good about the morning?" A boy from the back asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Kakashi replied.

"Then why do we say it?"

"I don't know. This isn't a discussion for this class; go take it up in your lit class."

The boy mumbled, half the class laughed, the other half not awake enough to process the emotion.

"Now, if you'll let me continue," Kakashi smiled at the class from under his mask, the only proof of the action being the crinkling of his eye, "I'd like to take role. Ahem,

Akimichi Choji?"

"Here." A blonde haired, pleasantly plump boy replied.

"Ayaname Ritsuko?"

"Here."

"Nara Shikamaru?" No reply, "Nara Shikamaru, please do not sleep in my class."

Choji elbowed Shikamaru, who happened to be sleeping next to the plump boy, "Shikamaru, wake up!"

"Ugh… oh, here."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Morning!"

"Perky… I don't like you."

Naruto frowned, Sakura giggled in her seat beside him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here."

"You're the second Uchiha to come through my class room."

"You're that old?"

"I had just started, five years ago."

Sasuke shrugged, "That makes you thirty-ish."

"Correct. Sabaku No Gaara?"

"Here."

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

A small woof was heard, "Shh! Oh! Um… here!"

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here!"

Sasuke looked to the pink haired girl sandwiched between himself and Naruto. He looked her over, examining every curve, every pink hair, and every pigment in her luminous green eyes.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Something wrong, um… Uchiha?"

"Sasuke. No."

Sakura nodded. Was this boy even able to speak? Sakura shook her head as Kakashi started the class introduction.

"Physics (from the Greek, φυσικός (_physikos_), "natural", and φύσις (_physis_), "nature") is the science of the natural world dealing with the fundamental constituents of the universe, the forces they exert on one another, and the results produced by these forces. Sometimes, in modern physics, a more sophisticated approach is taken that incorporates elements of the three areas listed above; it relates to the laws of symmetry and conservation, such as those pertaining to energy, momentum, charge, and parity. Physicists study a wide range of physical phenomena spanning all length scales: from the subatomic particles from which all ordinary (i.e., baryonic) matter is made (particle physics) to the behavior of the material Universe as a whole (cosmology)…"

And it was there that Sakura and the sane half of the class zoned out.

Sakura pulled herself lazily out of her chair. She liked Kakashi and everything, but this first day was downright boring.

"Don't forget to read chapters one, two, and five in your text books!" Kakashi shouted genially to the half-dead class.

Sakura nodded, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Good bye Sakura, have a nice afternoon."

"Will do," Sakura stared down at Naruto expectantly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, wondering why she was just standing there, staring at Naruto. And then, it came to him.

Sakura felt a hot breath on the back of her neck, her back arched away from the sender of the words, "He's perfected the art of sleeping with his eyes open."

Sakura shuddered, "Eww. But that's strangely cool…" Sakura gripped her physics book in her right hand, "Naruto, wake up."

The blonde didn't move.

Sakura decided to strike. She lifted the heavy book high into the air, and brought it down upon Naruto's head. Might I add that the top of his head is now completely flat?

Naruto fell out of his chair and nursed his head from the comfort of the floor, "Ow! Sakura, what was that for?"

"You wouldn't move." Sakura stepped over Naruto.

Sasuke fallowed Sakura, "She has a point… dead last."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto stood and gathered his books, "Stupid people and their cruelty towards blondes…"

Sakura pulled the bento box from her near empty locker. Ino had told her to find her in the courtyard. Sakura hadn't made any new friends, so she found no reason to disobey.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl turned to find Naruto inches from her face, "Eyaaa… oh- Naruto!" A loud slap echoed through the halls.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his cheek, "I was going to ask if you'd like to have lunch with me."

Sakura frowned; she really hadn't meant to slap him, "Sorry for slapping you, Naruto. And I'm sorry; I'm supposed to meet Ino in the courtyard."

Naruto shrugged, "No problem, I'm going the same way anyways. I'll walk you there."

Still feeling guilty about slapping Naruto, Sakura just smiled and nodded, "Sure, that'd be nice."

Naruto grinned and took the nonexistent incentive. He locked arms with Sakura and escorted her down the 'dangerous' hallway.

"Naruto!"

"Yo!" The blonde unlinked arms with Sakura and shot his hand into the air, "Over here!"

"You come over here you ass," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yamanaka Ino's.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, "Come on!" He dragged her into the thicket of students. Naruto arrived in front of a group of students, Sakura unwillingly in tow.

"Sakura, you made it!"

Sakura smiled wearily at Ino, "Yeah, thanks to Naruto."

The other group members' eyes were on her.

"Ahem," Ino stood and walked over to Sakura, "This is Haruno Sakura. This is her first day at Konoha High, let's make her feel welcome!"

Sakura could only guess that Ino was the only enthusiastic human being among the teenagers, "Hi."

"Oh my God! Your voice matches the angelic beauty of your voice," A tall, skinny, blow cut headed, thick eye-browed, chicken legged boy in a forest green cashmere sweater cried, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving, "will you be my girlfriend? My name is Rock Lee!"

Sasuke moved down on the bench, "Here you are Sakura."

The pink haired girl looked at Sasuke strangely, "Thank you…?" She grasped her bento box and scurried to the seat cleared for her by the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Upon sitting next to Sasuke, Sakura wondered; fangirls would kill, no, slaughter to be in her position, so why was she uncomfortable?

A girl in front of Sakura held out her hand, "I'm TenTen."

Sakura shook the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you."

TenTen smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it all, I was rather overwhelmed when I first moved here."

"Where'd you move from?" Sakura queried, genuinely curious.

"Beijing, China."

"Wow…"

TenTen giggled, "I get that reaction a lot."

"But you're so fluent in Japanese!" Sakura popped some rice in her mouth.

"Ah! That's what people find too! I'm not fully Chinese. I'm only half. My father's side is Japanese."

Sakura nodded, "I see. So, why'd you come back to Japan?"

TenTen visibly saddened, "My mother died, my father and I couldn't stand to be in a place that reminded us of her, so we came back to Japan."

Sakura frowned, "I'm really sorry."

TenTen waved her hands franticly in front of Sakura's face, "Oh no! It's all right, really! I'm pretty much over it."

"Well… okay…" Sakura stuffed some more rice in her mouth.

* * *

Well, that's the real chapter one. 

I know TenTen isn't a very important character in the manga, but she's going to be rather important in this story.

Also, the school wears uniforms, I'll describe them later. Lee was wearing a green sweater because he was cold. Just to let everyone in on the secret.

Kakashi's shpeal on physics is an entry from en. I'm not smart enough to write that... eh heh heh?

Well, how was chapter one, reveiw please... or I'll come after you with a spork.


	3. Chapter Two

Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto (god that get's boring to say...)

Well, here's Chapter Two.  
Thank you to all my reviwies! i love you guys! you make me feel important! Well, I still like reviews, so keep 'em comin' folks!

Also, sorry about the first few chappters, but I thought splitting them up would make more sense. Sorry!And to the person (I'm not naming names) who said this story wasn't as funny as you though it would be, I'm sorry. But I'll attempt more humor. Or... well, I'll try.

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Two 

Sakura flopped down onto her white bedspread; it seemed like the smartest thing to do. But, as she finally snuggled down with the stuffed white rabbit, the phone rang.

"Aww…" Sakura lazily pulled herself up. If today hadn't been bad enough… Sakura answered the phone with a sleepy, "Hullo?"

"Sakura, its Ino."

"Hi Ino."

"Oh, don't sound so glad to hear me! Well, a couple of us are going out, do you want to come?"

Sakura frowned. She'd only known Ino for seven hours, forty-three minutes, and five seconds, but she already knew: her suggestion was not optional, it was an order. So, Sakura answered, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Haruno Sakura knew it, "Where are we going?"

"Dunno. Anywhere really."

"Were not going to do anything illegal are we?"

"No Sakura, were just going out to eat… and stuff, like a movie or something."

"Fine, fine," Sakura pulled on a pair of slippers, "let me clear this heinous idea of yours with my mother. I'll call you back."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye." Sakura clicked the small button on the phone and placed haphazardly on the receiver. This was going to be one hell of a ride…

Sakura cursed as she pulled on the white sweater. She was counting on her mom to disagree, not let her leave the apartment. Make her stay home and read all of the chapters assigned in her physics, lit, pre calculus, algebra, and world history text books.

But no, mom decides that little Sakura has to have friends, and she has to meet people. She doesn't need to stay home and do her homework. Anyways, she finished her pre calculus class last year didn't she? Mother knows best… Sakura scoffed, whoever came up with that was on something.

Sakura sight heavily as she pulled her brush through her hair. She observed herself in her full-length mirror.

She left her hair down, keeping the pink strands in her face. She had pulled a white sweater over a pink, no-sleeve, knee-length dress. Nothing special. Nothing pretty, just drab ol' Sakura.

That night would be flawless, as I am truthful.

Ino pulled the tight purple shirt further down her chest. _I wonder if Sasuke will really come…_ Ino had invited everyone, of course, it'd be rude not to, but… she suddenly had second thoughts.

Didn't she want to be alone with Sasuke? Ino shook her head… no, it'd be too creepy. Sasuke was a total hottie and all, but just too creepy… too quiet. Ino would have to do all the talking, like every other day of the week.

The doorbell pulled fair maiden Ino from her trance.

"Ino, honey, it's Shikamaru!"

Ino bounded down the stairs, with all the grace and swiftness of those ninjas she'd read about in History, "Coming mama!"

"Oh, don't you look absolutely darling!" Ino's mother cooed.

"Mom!"

"Don't stay out too late." Ino father, tall, strong, and imposing, walked into the room, newspaper in had.

"I won't daddy!" Ino got up on her tiptoes and pecked her father on the cheek, "Love you!"

"Love you too," Yamanaka Inoichi mumbled, surprised by his daughter's sudden show of affection.

Ino smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Bye mama, and daddy!" She skipped out the door, pretending not to hear Shikamaru's snickering.

After the door was shut, only then did Shikamaru burst out laughing, "_Oh, don't you look absolutely darling?_" Shikamaru batted his eyelashes, "Aww, Ino that was great!"

"What's so funny about that?"

"Your face!"

"You asshole!"

Shikamaru stopped laughing, "Troublesome bitch."

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's collar and pulled him close, "What did you say?"

Shikamaru blushed and looked away, "Nothing."

"Shika, tell me!"

"I didn't say anything."

"If you weren't lying, you'd look at me!"

Shikamaru frowned, reluctantly looking at Ino, "I didn't say anything."

"Fine," Ino released the collar, now blushing herself, "Well, come on then; we don't wan to keep them waiting." Ino opened the door to Shikamaru's car. The Range Rover was Java Black Pearl, four-wheel drive, standard transmission with high-strength polypropylene lamps, rear light cluster fittings, and the steering wheel on the right.

Shikamaru dragged his lazy ass into the driver's seat, "Coming."

"Start the car!"

Shikamaru turned the key in the ignition, "Started." He pressed his foot to the gas petal.

"Finally, were going to be late!"

Shikamaru sighed and blasted the radio.

Sakura gripped her sweater tighter around her body. The night was growing colder, and she regretted not taking that ride from her mom.

"_No, I'll be fine!" _

_Haruko sighed, "Fine, but you better take a coat." _

_Sakura opened the door, "Have one! Love you, bye mom!" _

"_Love you too sweetie!" _

"_Bye!" _

"_Wait!" _

"_Hmn?"_

"_Do you want a ride? I can drive you." _

"_Naw, it's okay mom, put your feet up, relax." _

"_Alright, have fun sweetie." _

"_Will do. Bye!" _

Sakura shivered. _God I'm an idiot…_ Her mother had also advised her to take a coat, but, as normal, she didn't.

Horns honked and beeped on the road beside her, a few teenaged boys cheered and whistled as she walked past the skate park.

Sakura's frowned deepened as she pulled the flimsy, white, sweater tighter yet, "I'm an idiot."

"You tend to be that way."

Sakura screamed.

Naruto pulled into the park's parking lot. He turned the key and pulled it from the ignition, "Come on Lee, get up!"

"Ah, Naruto, I'm so tiered, why'd you bring me along?"

"Sakura will be here!" Naruto replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, were finally here!" Rock Lee burst from the station wagon.

Naruto shook his wild, blonde head, "Oh well…" He smirked and lifted his head, "Sakura likes me better, anyways!" Naruto burst from the blue door of his station wagon. "Lee, wait for me you crazy, green-clad, bastard!"

Sakura glared at the man beside her, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny."

"Yeah right! Give me a break."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

Sakura growled in frustration, "You jerk!"

"Aa."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Stupid Neji-" Sakura decided that she would be safer if she didn't finish her sentence.

Neji shoved his hands into his pockets, along with the keys to his car.

"So, Neji?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you like that new girl?"

"Who?"

"Oh…" TenTen fiddled with the buttons of her jacket, "What was her name… Sa… Sakura! Yeah… the one with the pink hair."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't talk to her."

"She seems nice. Ino likes her. Sasuke cleared a seat for her. Did you seek how many of his _fangirls_ got pissed?"

Neji snorted.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that sweet maiden TenTen would use foul language. Made my day, really."

TenTen blushed.

"Why would you call me Hyuga's name?"

"Because I thought I'd tick you off."

"Such harsh words coming from a young lady's mouth."

"Since when did you care?"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "I don't."

Sakura pushed her pink hair from her shoulders, "Liar."

"Freak."

"I tend to be one. What of it?" Sakura smirked; she personally thought her remark was rather witty.

"You shouldn't insult yourself."

"Any why would that be, oh noble Uchiha?"

"Because, it will give others the confidence to do the same," Sasuke pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, God this girl was annoying, "You're annoying."

"Then why are you walking with me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm simply walking beside you."

"Mnhmn," Sakura shivered as a blast of autumn wind harassed her back.

"Cold?"

"Any you would care... why?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes!"

"Hn."

"Why'd you ask?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Jerk!"

"You've already called me that this evening."

"I know that!" Sakura huffed.

Sasuke looked at the petit girl walking briskly beside him. She looked rather awkward in her knee-length, pink dress and thin white sweater. Her cheeks tinted pink from the cold, and the heated 'argument'. Sasuke shook all thoughts from his head and banished them to the scrambled sea of other abandoned thoughts from the last twenty-four hours, "Yamanaka invited you, didn't she?"

Sakura was growing nervous, "Yes…"

"Why are you nervous?"

Sakura gasped. It was his eyes, they saw things; it had to be his eyes! "I'm not!"

"Liar."

"I love you too Sasuke dearest."

"And your love is returned ten-fold." Sasuke replied sardonically.

"Aww. The cold, pompous, Uchiha asshole has feelings!" Sakura frowned, she had crossed the line.

"Aa."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" Sakura was flustered now. He was supposed to be pissed… wasn't he?

"I am?"

"Yes you are! Have you been deprived of human contact!"

Sasuke chuckled at her childish antics, "Maybe."

"Gha!"

A black Range Rover pulled up to the curb.

"Need a ride?" Ino winked flirtatiously from the passenger's seat.

Shikamaru pulled into the parking lot in front of the small diner, "All of you get your asses out of my car." The pineapple-haired boy let out a lengthy yawn.

"Come on Sasuke… and Sakura. We'll leave Shika in here to sleep."

"Don't call me that." He pulled the sliver key from the ignition.

"Why not, it fits you so well… _Shika_."

The brown haired boy growled.

Sakura leaned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about moving against the door.

Ino taunted Shikamaru with various pet names.

Shikamaru retaliated with various insults, aimed at the teenager of the opposite gender that was seated beside him.

"Lovers quarrel."

Sasuke sniggered. The sniggering evolved into chuckling, and then, a miracle took place. Sasuke started laughing.

Sakura sniggered, but soon joined Sasuke in howling in the back seat.

Ino gaped. A stupid comment about her love- ahem… friendship with Shikamaru cracked the human ice cube, Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru shoved open the door, slightly amused by Sakura's comment. It wasn't entirely untrue…

Sasuke entered the diner, a ghost of a smile painting his pale face.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Holy shit! Sasuke's smiling!"

"N-Naruto… umm, please… umm, be quiet…" A small dark haired girl fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh, sorry Hinata!" Naruto turned and landed back into his seat, "Hey Sakura! How are-" Naruto finally realized he was being ignored.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"H-Hyuga Hinata."

Sakura smiled, "Pleased to meet you!" Sakura looked over at Naruto, "Did you say something?"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sakura, "Uh, nope. Maybe it was Sasuke-teme." The fake smiled disappeared when he hung his head.

A small, busty, high-school waitress appeared at the table, "What can I get 'ya?"

Sasuke scanned the menu, "Come back to me."

The waitress winked, "Will do sweetie."

Neji pointed to the teriyaki-rice special.

TenTen asked for the same.

Rock Lee perked up, "The medium-spicy curry please!" He winked at the waitress.

"Salad." Ino elbowed Shikamaru.

"Kelp." Shikamaru hung his head.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Ino asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. I'm not hungry."

"You're gong to eat something else."

Sakura coughed, "Lover's quarrel!" She coughed again.

Sasuke managed to hold back his laughter with a loud snort.

Naruto looked between his old friend and his new crush, finding the private joke a _tad_ too confusing.

Ino ordered a chicken dish for Shikamaru and let the waitress continue with her job.

"Ramen!"

The waitress rolled her eyes, but scribbled down the order anyways.

"Anko-dumplings, please."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not very fond of the syrup coated treats.

"Any you sweetie?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Rice balls with bonito flake filling."

The waitress winked at Sasuke and skipped off.

* * *

I know, I know, Sakura calling Sasuke Neji was stupid. But hey, the Hyuga-Uchiha rivalry runs deep, doesn't it? If I were Sasuke, I'd hate to be called Neji. (Not that I don't like the long haired Hyuga boy...) 

If I've done anything else wrong, lemme know, and I'll make sure to _try_ and fix it.

I still LOVE reviews.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter Three

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto... now I sound like Sasuke...

Okies! Well, this is an edited chapter, yay! So, for all you who are new to this fic, you can actually read this. So, without futher adue, here it is, the edited chapter of:

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Three 

The room was now full of cigarette smoke from the nearby bar. The late night crowds had moved in and were occupying the tables near by. The green overhead lamps that dangled from the ceiling illuminated the tiny dust particles that flew around the restaurant. The wooden table that the teenagers sat at was covered with empty dishes.

"Then, Iruka-sensei went, 'Holy shit! There's a dog in the class room'!"

"No he didn't!" Rock Lee pounded his soda on the table, "He picked up Kiba's dog and sent them both to the office! There were no 'holy shit' s involved!"

Naruto laughed deeply, "Yeah, but I just tricked you into saying 'holy shit'!"

The non-stoic half of the table erupted in fits of giggles.

"Did you see Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, obviously the one fueling all conversation, "I mean, she's like that American dude, Michael Jackson! I swear she gets plastic surgery every chance she gets!"

Neji sipped his drink, not even sparing a glance Naruto's way, "You would know, how?"

"I watch TV."

"I wasn't talking about the Jackson man. I was talking about Tsunade."

"Oh. Well, her boobs seem to get bigger every time we see her!"

"You would notice?"

"No!" Naruto flushed, "But it's damn obvious!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, I've seen you look at Tsunade-baa-chan's chest!" Naruto winked at Neji, "You closet pervert."

TenTen covered her mouth and sniggered.

Neji threw the remains of his napkin at Naruto's head, which happened to hit right on target.

Sasuke decided to join in on the fun, "You never told us you were a pervert Neji."

"Shut up Uchiha."

"Keeping secrets are we?"

"I'm not a pervert."

"Are we sure?"

"I have some nasty comebacks, should I spout them off?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Quiet Hyuga."

Rock Lee leaned over TenTen, "I want to hear one!"

"Let us hear them!" Ino shook Shikamaru's shoulder, "Don't you want to hear one?"

"Sure… sure."

"Let's hear one!" Sakura cheered from her seat at the end of the bench.

Sasuke glared at her.

"What?"

"I thought you were on my side."

"Since when did I say that?"

"Hn."

Neji placed his forefinger and his thumb to his chin, "Well, I could tell you what I noticed earlier." Hyuga Neji smirked, the effects of caffeine taking their toll.

TenTen poked Neji in the shoulder, "What would that be?"

"Sasuke was staring at Sakura's ass when he walked in," Neji sounded like he was ratting on Sasuke for stealing a cookie.

"Wha-?"

Naruto clutched his chest, shaking with laughter, "Sasuke is a peeeeeerverrrrrrrt!"

"Shut up you homo!"

"Sasuke-teme is a pervert!"

Sasuke reached over the table and slapped Naruto upside the head.

"Hey!" Sakura slapped Sasuke's hand away, "Don't hit him!"

"Hn."

Shikamaru smiled lazily, "Scolded by the object of his affection. That has to suck Uchiha."

"At least I'm not having a 'lover's quarrel'…" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Sakura pulled her flimsy white sweater around her tighter as she walked out to Shikamaru's car. 

"You can't go anywhere without Nara, that is his car you know."

"I know that you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Uh-huh."

"I was never staring at your ass. Like I'd want to anyways."

"Yes, you're very sexy too Uchiha." Sakura leaned against the Java Black Range Rover.

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"I'm waiting for the others as well. Why, does it matter?"

akura crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I'm just not very happy in your presence."

A man in bangles, black, and vivid tattoos walked out of the diner, he winked at Sakura.

"Should I leave?" Sasuke leaned against the diver's door.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of the tattooed man coming back, "No."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Fine!"

Shikamaru walked out of the diner, the silver car keys with a deer keychain dangling from his fingers, "Ino will be out in a minute, she had to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

Shikamaru opened the car, "She might be a while, get in."

* * *

Ino pulled her self into the car. 

"Took you long enough."

"Quiet."

"What were you doing in there?"

"You want to know?"

Shikamaru started the car, "Troublesome."

"What was that?"

"I'm dropping you off first."

"Thank you. Like I want to be stuck in this stupid car of yours anyways," Ino crossed her arms over her chest, now royally pissed off.

"Then make sure you get another source of transportation for the next time you go out."

"Fine! I will!" Ino furiously snapped her seatbelt into its lock.

Shikamaru pulled out of the parking lot, "Good, then I won't have to drag your ass anywhere ever again."

"Fine with me you lazy asshole!"

"At least I'm not anemic so Sasuke will like me!"

"You're gay?"

"I'm straight you troublesome bitch!" Shikamaru sped dangerously down the freeway, "Don't change the topic!"

"I'm not anemic!"

"You look like it!"

"I so do not!"

"You do!"

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Won't they shutup?" 

"Doubt it."

"Yeah. Maybe I should jump out and kill myself now."

"Sounds like fun. I'll watch."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Remind yourself to never enter a room when I have deadly objects in my hands."

* * *

"Get out of my car." 

"I'm doing that!" Ino shrieked. She shoved the door open.

"Hn."

"You asshole!" Ino slammed the door.

"You troublesome bitch!" Shikamaru slammed his head against the horn.

Sakura cringed, the sound of the horn ringing in her ears.

"Sorry," Shikamaru put the car in drive and sped towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

Sakura walked into Kakashi's classroom, "Morning Sensei!" 

"Good morning Sakura."

The pink haired girl took a seat beside Naruto.

Naruto bid Sakura good morning, "Have fun last night?"

"Yeah. Watch out for Ino and Shikamaru though."

"Why?" Naruto pulled his physics textbook from his backpack.

"They got into a fight. Pretty serious."

Sasuke slid into the seat beside Sakura.

"Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"We'll assume that means 'yes'," Sakura pulled out her own textbook.

"What'd they fight about?"

"Dunno," Sakura turned to the page stated upon the chalkboard, "Naruto, turn to page forty-two. It was like they were letting out past frustrations."

"Ooh, creepy."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think I've ever heard of Shikamaru and Ino getting into a fight."

"Eh? Don't you hear them babble? Yamanaka is at it all the time," Sasuke flipped through the book to page forty-two.

"Well yeah, but I've never heard them fight!"

The bell rang and students filed into the classroom.

"Quiet," Kakashi ordered, interrupting all individual conversations, "Now read page forty-two." The teacher discreetly pulled a little orange book out of his desk.

The class pulled out their books and started to read. Well, they tried to read, but a female student made a rather strange… observation.

"Kakashi is blushing at his physics book!"

"What?"

"He is!" The student hissed.

"Well, maybe physics turns Kakashi-sensei on."

An advanced physics student sighed, "Oh my…I think I'm in love-"

Sakura groaned, accidentally listening in on the conversation, "Oh God no…"

"-with Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's head shot up from his 'book', as if he'd been caught doing something bad, "What?"

The girl's face turned an unhealthy shade of red, "Nothing."

Thus, the rumor started that the physics teacher Hatake Kakashi was turned on by physics textbooks.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her large forehead, Ino had dragged her from the normal lunch table to sit with the girls, ripping her away from her conversation on foxes with Naruto, and away from possibly better conversations at the boys' table. 

"Can you believe he said that?"

TenTen ran her fingers through her hair, "Aren't you overreacting?"

"No!" Ino stuffed a few lettuce leaves in her mouth, "I'm not overreacting! He's just an insensitive, lazy asshole!"

"I-Ino, Shikamaru-"

Ino's face turned from pissed to a 'malicious-voodoo-woman-going-to-eat-you-face', "Don't say his name around me!"

"S-sorry…"

Sakura put an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Don't yell at her Ino!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I!"

Sakura stood, slamming her fists on the table, "Just because you're pissed, doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us! Maybe you're the insensitive asshole!"

The whole courtyard went silent and stared at the new pink-haired girl.

"Sakura you bitch," Ino stood up and slammed her own fists on the poor table that wouldn't take much more, "you have no clue what you're talking about!"

"I may not, but you don't have to take it out on the rest of us!" Sakura screamed with a note of finality.

"Sakura-"

"Good afternoon," Sakura collected her bento box and drink can, "try not to piss anyone else off today, eh Ino?" She stormed back into the building.

Ino let her face fall into her arms, "I'm an idiot."

TenTen patted her shoulders, "It's alright, and Sakura will come around. Let her cool off. You should cool off too. You two will be friends in no time."

"Thanks TenTen." Ino looked at Hinata, who still remained seated, afraid to move, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I-It's alright, I'm used to it."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Sakura!" 

Sakura slammed her locked, "Wha- oh, hey." Sakura leaned against her closed locker door, "What's up?"

"Why were you and Ino yelling?" Shikamaru rested his back against the blue standard issue lockers.

"No reason, just a little spat."

"Didn't sound like it to me."

"Ino is just mad about last night. She'll be over it soon."

"Well I won't."

Sakura cocked her head to a side, "What do you mean?"

"I'm still pissed at Ino."

"Aw… that's not good. We'll have to get you two back together!"

"I don't think I want to be friends anymore."

Sakura frowned, "Why not?"

"Let's say… it's been rather abusive."

"Oh…"

"I can't take it anymore." Shikamaru pushed himself from the lockers and walked away, leaving Sakura to plan a matchmaking scheme.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Sasuke asked, not amused in the slightest. 

"I want you to help me get Shikamaru and Ino together!"

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" Sasuke attempted to walk off.

Sakura grabbed his arm at the elbow, "Please! I can't ask Naruto!"

Sasuke turned around, "And why not?"

"Because! He wasn't there last night! In the car!"

"That matters why?"

"Duh! Why wouldn't it matter! That was the final straw for both of them!" Sakura's cheeks flushed pink from talking too fast.

Sasuke scowled, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're a meanie!"

"I'm told that a lot."

"Please, just help me out, just this once." Sakura jutted out her lower lip in a pout, "Please Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke smirked, _Stupid girl. She should know those don't work against me._

Sakura frowned, _How the… how could the puppy pout not work!_

_** Because! It's all those fangirls that chase him around. Or…**_

_ Or what?_ Sakura asked her inner self.

_** Or, he gay!**_

_ No!_

_** Yes!**_

_ Weird…_

_** I know…**_

Sakura shook her head, "Fine! I'll do it myself!" Sakura stormed off, leaving Sasuke rather confused.

* * *

"Look! Look!" 

Sakura sighed, she hated art. And once again, the teacher thought it would be amusing to put Sakura near Sasuke.

"I made a scrapbook Kari!"

"Huh- oh wah! That's Sasuke!"

The real Sasuke went pale.

"Lookie! Here's our marriage, honeymoon, and look, our first child!"

"Oh my God!"

Sakura started to laugh.

"Don't laugh Sakura."

Sakura laughed harder.

"Sakura."

The laughing continued.

"Sakura, stop it."

Sakura fell out of her chair.

"Miss Haruno!"

Sakura continued laughing. Lucky for her, it was free work time.

"Miss Haruno… are you …okay?"

"Oh wow…" Sakura settled down, now clutching her side, "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Sorry."

"Alright…" The teacher turned around, slightly afraid of her student's maniacal tendencies, "Back to work!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"What?" She sat in her seat and continued her sketch.

"I told you not to laugh."

"And when have I ever fallowed your orders?"

"Hn."

"That was funny though."

"I didn't find it funny."

"You have no sense of humor. Wait... no sense of humor…"

A boy with shaggy brown hair, bored black eyes, red upside-down triangles on his face, a white half-tucked in button-up shirt, the school uniform pants, and black combat boot, by the name of Inuzuka Kiba sat down across from Sakura, "Hey."

"Hey Kiba."

"So, what's up?"

"Rarely laughs…"

"Wait, change of question, what's up with Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"You… Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"You're… you're a robot!"

Kiba started laughing, "Oh-oh my fuc-"

"Inuzuka!"

"S-sorry ma'am!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Did you hit you're head?"

"Yes."

"That explains a lot."

"Have you ever hit your head?"

"Aa."

"Mlah!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"That's very mature Sakura."

"Meanie…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Well, there's the edited chapter, does it make more sense now, now that it has dividers? Oh, and lemme know, should I bother with the rest?

I'm sorry if the Michal Jackson thing offended anybody. But, in my class, Michal Jackson and plastic sergery and common topics. Sorry... It's weird, I know. I'm slightly scared of it myself. 

Neji and Sasuke are closet perverts! Yay! Okay, I was joking, but I thought that'd be funny. It's always the quiet ones they say...

So how was this one? No stupid Neji jokes this time. This time, Sasuke is a robot... heh.

Shika and Ino are fighting, who would've guessed? Not me, and I'm writing the story.

I loveth the revewiths!

Ja ne!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Alright. I'm very sorry about the paragraph thing. I'll start putting in definate deviders between paragraphs. 

Before, I though I was putting in deviders, but, it happened to be that the devider I was putting in did not show up on the page that was presented to my readers.

I'll fix the problem as soon as I can. (Once I'm bored enough to reload all these chapers...) I'm sorry for the inconvinience.

My sinserenst apologies,

The authoress- Tsuki


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sigh.

Well, here's another chapter.

Thank you for all your reveiws, now I feel REALLY important! Yay me! ... and you guys. Eh heh heh...

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Four 

Ino pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Geeze Ino, how do you keep your hair so straight?"

"It's called a shower and a hair brush Ami."

The girl called Ami scowled.

"And a scowl doesn't look very pretty either."

Ami smiled evilly, "Well, well, well… I heard you broke up with Shikamaru."

Ino frowned, "We were never going out."

"Coulda fooled me."

Ino rolled her eyes and walked out of the girl's locker room, only to bump into the topic of her previous conversation, "S-Shika…" Ino coughed and stood up. "Uh… sorry." She bowed her head.

Shikamaru, "Hn." He walked over to Naruto and Choji.

Ino resisted the temptation to scream her head off at Shikamaru. Ino decided this was a day to remember.

* * *

TenTen placed her head on her knees. 

"What's wrong?"

TenTen turned her head to the side to look tiredly at Neji,

"I'm exhausted and I we're not done with the day yet."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Neji smirked, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Neji! Up, boys turn to run!" Maito Gai flashed a smiled at him. The man supported a strangely healthy body, uber thick eyebrows, and a very shiny bowel-cut hairstyle. This man was Rock Lee's legal guardian.

"Have fun," TenTen smiled weakly at her friend.

TenTen watched Neji push into the starting line. He slid his left leg back and crouched slightly. He watched Gai-sensei intently. The older version of Lee blew his turtle-shaped whistle, and Neji took off.

Today, Neji felt great, and he didn't know why. But, he was running faster than Lee, and that was saying something. Lee was always the first to finish, no matter what. But today, Neji was going faster that everyone else.

Lee didn't know what was wrong with him. Hyuga Neji was running faster than him. Maybe he was loosing his touch. Lee frowned and pushed harder, he was catching up.

Neji's smile faded. Lee was catching up. Neji pushed harder. The air was becoming heavy and his mouth felt dry, like he'd been sitting in a desert.

TenTen didn't cheer with the rest of the girls. Lee was a meter behind Neji, but he wasn't catching up anymore, Neji still seemed to be going faster. TenTen's frown deepened. Neji was pushing himself too hard…

Neji's chest was now heaving, and his sides hurt like hell. He swore silently to himself, but kept running. If he could beat Lee now, he could do it again.

Lee couldn't run any faster. Or, he could, but he'd burn himself out. Lee knew that. Coming in second wasn't so bad. He admired Neji, he was a good friend. But still, that didn't mean Lee couldn't give him a run for his money.

Neji's white eyes swam in and out of focus. He shook his head and cleared his vision. The finish line was only a meter and a half away, and Lee was catching up again.

TenTen watched Lee close in on Neji. Neji had always tried to run faster than Lee. Ever since junior high, when Lee beat his all-time record. Too bad Neji was going to burn himself out just to beat Lee this once.

Neji gulped, trying to relive his parched throat.

_Neji smiled. The new bowl cut kid wouldn't beat his record, there was no possible way that this kid could outrun a Hyuga. Impossible. _

_The teacher blew the whistle, the class shot off down the track. _

_Neji smirked as the wind blew through his long hair. No one was in- Neji's eyes widened, the bowl cut kid was going faster than Hyuga Neji. The kid passed the finish line a minute before Neji._

_Rock Lee (no one knew his last name) had beaten Hyuga Neji's all-time two minute record._

Neji ran over the finish line. He had finally beaten Rock Lee to the finish.

TenTen's eyes widened, Neji had finally done it, he had beaten Lee, the fastest runner of the senior class.

Gai yelled out Neji's time. The man smiled, his youthful charge had finally achieved his dream of beating Gai's best student.

Rock Lee smiled as he crossed the finish line. Second wasn't so bad, especially when a friend had achieved the impossible… with a little help.

Neji plopped down beside TenTen on the hill, gasping for breath, "I did-" Neji started to cough violently.

"Neji, you idiot!" TenTen handed him her water-bottle.

He nodded thanks and took the cold water-bottle from her.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard! Now look at you! You're exhausted!"

He gulped down one last drink from TenTen's plastic water-bottle, "But happy."

TenTen sighed, "You're and idiot, Hyuga Neji."

"Hn."

* * *

Ino finished conducting the class's' exercise routine. She sighed heavily and backed up against the wall with the other students. 

Tobitake Tonbo, the junior's physical education teacher, placed his hands on his hips, "Today, we play dodge ball."

The class cheered, well, it actually sounded like roaring.

"I will pick teams, since it seems to not work when I let you pick your own."

"You're evil Tobitake-sensei!"

"I know." The 'evil' P.E teacher proceeded to place the students into groups.

"Ino."

She jogged to his left, and to Nara Shikamaru's team.

"Wha-?"

"I'm on your team lazy, get over it."

"Hn."

"Akimichi Choji."

Choji waddled over, "Shikamaru!"

"Choji."

Choji noticed Ino, "Hey!"

"Hey Choji." She smiled weakly.

"Hey, it's the old trio again!"

"Yea… trio."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh, Naruto!"

"Yes, Naruto, Choji."

"Stupid."

"F-"

Shikamaru shook his head 'no', eyes wide.

"Dumb."

"Naruto, Choji, don't start!" Ino whacked the two blondes over the head.

"Ow, Ino! That hurt!" Naruto rubbed his noggin, "You stupid blonde!"

"You're one too!"

"I know that! But you're a stupid _platinum_ blonde!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"And I'm very proud of it!"

"Alright, get on your respective sides!"

Ino raised her hand.

"Ino?"

"Can I switch teams, please?"

"Fine, someone switch with Yamanaka! Now!"

Ami smirked and skipped over to Shikamaru, "Hi Shika!"

He ignored her.

"Play ball-" Tonbo rubbed his head and muttered, "Wait… that's for baseball…"

* * *

"Come on Sasuke! You have to help me!" 

"No Sakura."

"Why not?"

"It's not my business," Sasuke edited his paper with a red pen.

"It is too!"

"Is that so?"

Sakura nodded her pink head, "Yes, it is so!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to the next page of notebook paper, "And why might that be Haruno?"

"Because Shikamaru is your friend, whether you want to admit it or not!"

"It's his problem."

"I'll become your problem if you don't help me!"

"I'm not seeing any incentive here."

"If you help me, I'll…" Sakura placed a finger and a thumb on her chin, "I'll… I'll do something for you, anything you want!"

"Anything?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll name the terms after were finished 'hooking' these two back up."

Sakura latched herself onto the youngest Uchiha's arm, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sasuke blushed, "Get off," She never said anything about human contact…

Sakura's face turned a pretty shade of pink, "Oh… um, sorry," Sakura pushed herself off and straightened her shirt.

Behind the two, members of, _The Unofficial Uchiha Brother's Fan__Club™_ plotted ways to get Sakura away from their beloved Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata frowned as the dragged herself and various items into the crowded hallway of caffeine powered students. Unfortunately, Hinata never saw the boy before her. 

"Hey! Watch it!"

Hinata blushed, eyes wide, "I'm sorry." She quickly bowed her head in respect.

"You better be Hyuga."

Hinata nodded and dropped to the floor. She watched the kid's feet disappear into a mass of dress shoes and sneakers.

"You'll get dirty if you stay down on the floor."

Hinata looked up, "Huh-" Hinata's face turned beet red. Her face was only mere centimeters from Naruto's whiskered, grinning one.

"Come on," Naruto collected the fallen books and stood, "What class do you have next?" Naruto held out a hand.

Hinata grabbed it daintily. She was pulled up instantly.

"Wow, you're really light Hinata!"

The navy haired girl blushed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto placed a hand on her forehead, "You're face is all red."

Hinata started to shake.

"Hey, you're not sick are you?" Naruto's smiled disappeared, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse!"

Hinata nearly fainted when the bell sang out, passing period was over; Hyuga Hinata would be late for the first time in history.

* * *

"So, is she okay?" Naruto prodded the nurse, Shizune, in the arm. 

The moderately normal sized, short, dark haired, brown-eyed woman flicked Naruto in the forehead, "Stop that." She took the thermometer from Hinata's mouth, "She'll be fine, she's just got a slight fever."

Naruto frowned, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why don't you go and pick up her books from the rest of her classes," Shizune turned back to Hinata, "Do you have a schedule?"

Hinata nodded and pulled a neatly folded, white piece of paper from her Calculus book, "Here."

Naruto took the paper, "Be right back."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke immediately regretted the fact that he had agreed to help the pink haired teen. The annoying girl wouldn't stop talking. She just kept going on, and on, and- 

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"You just figured that out?"

Sakura frowned, "Sorry. You don't have to help."

Sasuke frowned as well, she was tricking him, "No-"

"I know you don't want to help, I'll do it myself," Sakura went back to scribbling notes on a piece of lined paper, "But I said I'd do something for you."

Sasuke smirked, "And you said _anything_."

"Well, I won't do anything if that anything is perverted."

"I'm not a pervert."

"That's not what those _Icha-Icha_ books that you barrow from Kakashi tell me."

Sasuke blanched, he did no such thing!

Sakura laughed nervously, "I was kidding! Really! I know it was only volume one!"

If looks could kill, Sakura would've been buried six feet under twenty times already.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I know you're not _that_ much of a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not."

"I didn't ask you a question."

"Yes you did."

"I was agreeing with you."

Sasuke growled, "I'm going to think up something really horrid for you to do, you know that?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't possibly know that."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"I could, and I did," Sakura piled her school books into her canvas brown saddle bag, "Now, Sir Sasuke, if you'll excuse me, I would like to leave."

Sasuke moved so Sakura could pass. And then, he thought of it, the worst possible punishment for Haruno Sakura…

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Sakura whipped around to face Sasuke, "_What_!" The statement of disbelief echoed through the empty classroom.

"You heard me."

"I _did_, but I can't believe it!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you're _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

"_So_?"

"I don't _want_ to be your girlfriend!"

"Why the hell not?"

Sakura placed her forefinger and her thumb on her chin, "Lemme think of a few reasons. Okay, here's one; your stupid little fan club would hunt me down and murder me. Also, I don't _want_ to be _your_ girlfriend."

"Well you have to."

"And whys that? Does some universal law that I don't know about _say_ I have to go out with you if you tell me to?"

"No."

"Then I refuse."

Sasuke frowned, "You said you'd do anything."

"As long as it's not perverted."

"It's not."

"Yes it is. Who knows what the hell you could do to me if I'm your girlfriend. You'll embarrass me, you'll get me killed!"

"So you're saying you don't like me."

"Yes!"

"Oh," Sasuke picked up his backpack, "If you'll excuse me."

Sakura didn't move, she just slapped her hand to her forehead, "Sasuke, you know what I meant-" Sakura stopped, Sasuke didn't know what she meant, "Well, no you didn't. I don't know if I like you that way yet, and to top it all off, I'm new to this school."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Right now, I just want a friend."

"Fine."

Sakura smiled uneasily, "Friends?" She stuck out her hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Friends."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand. God the human contact in the form of handshakes was contagious!

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I really need to go home." Sakura turned to leave.

"You're going to walk?"

"Well yeah, I don't have a car."

Sasuke shook his head, "Sucks for you."

"I know." Sakura walked out the classroom, Sasuke right behind her, "Wow, who knew the hallways of a school could empty so fast…"

Sasuke just nodded, slightly amazed himself.

* * *

Naruto drummed his fingers on the beat up wooden table, "Come on… pick up… pick-" 

"_Hyuga household. May I ask who's speaking?" _

"Yo! Hinata!"

"_N-Naruto? Should I get Neji?" _

"Nope!" Naruto flopped down on the worn couch piled high with various articles of clothing, "I wanted to talk to you!"

"_O-oh, wha-what about?"_

Naruto smiled, she sounded cute when she stuttered, "Nothin' much, I wanted to see how you were feeling. How are you by the way?"

"_F-fine. Thank you for asking." _Hinata paused, _"Thank you for collecting the rest of my school books. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't have gotten them for me."_

Naruto's grin widened, "You're welcome, anything to help a friend in need!"

"_Thanks again- oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go." _

Naruto's smiled disappeared, it was rare that anyone picked up the phone, "Why?"

"_I'm really sorry, my father has to use the phone for an important business call…"_

Naruto nodded, even though Hinata wasn't even in the room, "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you as school."

"_Bye Naruto… have a nice evening."_

"You too!"

"_Good night." _

"_Hinata! I need the phone!"_

"_Sorry, I have to go!"_

"Bye-"

_Click  
_

* * *

Sakura frowned at the Barchetta, "You're going to let me ride in this?" 

"If you don't slam the door," Sasuke slipped into the driver's seat, "If you do, I'll kick you out right now."

Sakura gingerly opened the door, "Alright…" She slid into the seat and closed the door without a sound.

"Good, now I won't have to kick you out," Sasuke started the car.

"My, we sure a talkative."

Sasuke frowned.

"May I ask why?"

"Caffeine. It's the caffeine wearing off from last night."

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he drove onto the freeway, "Ask anymore stupid questions, and I'll throw you out of this car right now."

Sakura blinked, knowing that Sasuke _wasn't_ lying.

"This is the building?"

"Yeah," Sakura blushed. She didn't live in the fanciest of places.

"Fine, which level."

"Level two."

Sasuke maneuvered his sleek, black car up the 'climbing' drive way and onto the second story parking lot. He shifted gears and slowed his beloved vehicle to a stop.

"Thanks a lot."

"Hn."

"I think the caffeine is wearing off."

"Aa."

Sakura smiled and slid out of the car, "Could you pop the trunk?"

Sasuke did as he was told.

"Thanks!" Sakura pulled her back pack and school things from the back. She struggled with the hunk of cardboard.

Sasuke got out of that car himself, "What's the cardboard for?"

"English project."

"Oh."

"You're doing the same thing you know."

"Aa," Sasuke lifted the awkward object from her arms.

"Oh- ah, thanks," Sakura shifted her bag to her shoulder and piled her books in her arms as Sasuke closed and locked his car.

Sakura lead him to the apartment, "Home sweet home," Sakura struggled with the key and kicked open the door, "Mom?"

No answer.

"She's not home."

"I deducted that much Capitan-Sate- the-Obvious,"

"You're welcome," Sasuke lugged the cardboard into the room, "Where do you want this?"

"You can set it by the couch."

Sasuke nodded and slipped off his shoes.

"Do you want anything to eat."

"No," Sasuke traveled through the surprisingly clean apartment until he reached a small, white, leather couch. He set the large hunk of stiff paper against the couch.

"Do you want some tea, something to drink?"

Sasuke fallowed Sakura's voice to the kitchen, "Water."

"Eep!" Sakura squealed, jumping five centimeters in the air.

Sasuke showed one of his few emotions, he smirked.

Sakura scowled, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither are you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you wouldn't be my girlfriend." Sasuke leaned against the dark granite counter.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something, why me?"

"Because people-"

"I thought it was girls."

"Let's just say there are some bendy guys in our school."

Sakura choked on her tea.

"As I was saying, it'd stop people from chasing me around."

Sakura handed him his glass of water, "Ah, but then they'd stalk me, hunt me down, and slaughter me. And víola! No girlfriend, you're back to where you started."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll find someone else. I hear Yamanaka is interested."

Sakura slinked over to her personal set of butcher knives.

"Sakura…"

"That wasn't very nice…" She rested her hand on the hilt of a rather large knife.

"Sakura… don't do it… friends, remember?"

"No." Sakura started to draw the weapon from the wooded block. She grinned and slid it back in, "Gotcha. You've been punked!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn." He sipped his water.

Sakura sighed and drank the rest of her tea in one un-ladylike gulp. She let go a heavy breath, "Ah."

"Well, I should leave."

Sakura nodded and took his glass from him, "Bye."

Sasuke turned and waved.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't, I'll let you do it for me!"

"Jerk!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Asshole!"

"Bye bitch!"

"You bastard!"

"Bye!" Sasuke jogged out the door, fearing the girl's wrath.

* * *

Yes, Sakura had violent tendencies. Never lock yourself alone in a room with Haruno Sakura and pointy objects. She might be the only one to leave the room...

Heh heh heh... yeah, sorry 'bout that. Also, I think someone askd what nationality I was and my are. Well, I'm from England, but my age isn't to be released to the public.

And if they were talking about the main characters, they are all Japanese, except for TenTen (obviously), and they all range from seventeen to eighteen years old.

Well, I love responses, so keep them reviews comin'! Thanks!

Ja!


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto breaks down crying I need a lawyer! I very expesive lawyer!

Okies, since I have been told to update so manytimes, that must mean I've fallen behind. I'm REALLY sorry about that. You see, (This is actually true) I've been sick and caught up in homework and all that crap, that I haven't had time to write, gasp!

Well, here it is though, Chapter five.

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Five 

Sasuke pulled the black hat over his eyes. He hated the mall, but he had agreed to go. Who could resist big green eyes? Certainly not Uchiha Sasuke, nope, he was a sucker. Sucker Sasuke.

"… I'm really sorry Sasuke, it's just I don't have a car."

"I know."

"Well duh," Sakura pulled him into a shop.

Sasuke pulled away from the 'woman' shop. He wouldn't be caught dead in such a store.

Sakura recovered from the sharp tug, "Sasuke, come on!" She pulled on his cloth covered arm.

"No, do it yourself."

"I can't!" Sakura whined, stamping her foot.

God the girl had violent mood-swings; Sasuke frowned, "Why not?"

"Because," Sakura replied, jutting out her lower lip, "I need your help!"

Sasuke growled, "Why?"

"Because, I need you to tell me if you like the stuff I buy!"

"Why do I need to like it?"

"Because, I need a second opinion," Sakura gave his arm another weak tug.

"Why? Who's it for?"

"My mom."

"You're mom?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm not going in there if it isn't important."

"It's my mom's birthday, and she's baking herself a cake and I was thinking of inviting you."

Sasuke grabbed the pastel haired girl's arm, "Come on."

* * *

"How about this one?" Sakura held her wrist in front of Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke sniffed the daisies. He almost puked, "Hn."

"Okay…" Sakura placed the sample bottle down on the shelf. She looked at a small red crystal bottle, "How 'bout this one?" She sprayed the perfume for Sasuke to sniff.

This, time, Sasuke rather enjoyed the smell, "Aa."

Sakura grinned, "Great! We'll get this one. Let's find one more, my mom likes variety." Sakura picked up the small bottle of vanilla perfume.

The two strolled through the pack of women on their Sunday morning shopping sprees. "Is your mom really going to make a cake?"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke resisted the urge to drool. He had sampled some of Sakura's mother's cooking, and he loved it. He couldn't wait till Sakura's mother's birthday came around.

"Perfect!"

"Hmn?" Sasuke leaned over Sakura shoulder. His eyes came in contact with a small lavender colored bottle.

"My mom loves these flowers!" Sakura held the small bottle of lilac perfume up to the orange lights.

"Well then get it," Sasuke ordered, still leaning over Sakura's shoulder.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have enough money," Sakura frowned and patted her jean skirt pocket.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll pay for that one. It'll be a gift from me."

Sakura grinned, eyes sparkling with happiness.

Sasuke straightened back up, a blush on his face, "Aa, let's buy this stuff. Is there anything else you want?"

Sakura shook her head, "No thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his face now pink, "Go on ahead. I want to look for something."

"Okay!" Sakura skipped towards the front desk like a little girl who'd just been bought candy by a nice, handsome stranger.

Sasuke picked up two bottles he had eyed earlier and fallowed the giddy girl to the front desk.

* * *

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura sipped her hot chocolate cautiously.

Sasuke sipped his own, "Aa."

"So, I should head home and wrap these things, eh?"

"Aa," Sasuke brought the plastic cup to his pale lips again.

"Tired?"

"Aa."

Sakura giggled, now used to the boy's lack of speech, being with him for a total of two weeks did that to a person.

The king of Konoha High used his cheap plastic cup to warm his face.

Sakura stopped, "Wait, I need to give you yours."

"Aa." Sasuke took the small crimson bottle from Sakura, "Thanks."

Sakura nodded. She watched Sasuke walk away, until, "Wait, what about-"

Sasuke turned and smirked. He got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Naruto pulled the covers off his bed. It was already one 'o' clock. He felt like hell. Naruto sniffed and blew his nose on a crumpled tissue.

A knock echoed through the little room. Naruto ran his hands through his hair and pulled on a robe, "Coming!" His voice was strangled by a scratchy throat and his stuffed nose. He pulled open the door, "H-Hinata?"

"Oh, d-did I w-wake you up?" Her hands trembled around the thermos in her hands.

"No, um… come in." Naruto cleared the entry way and kicked various articles of clothing, mainly underwear, out of Hinata's view.

"H-how are you feeling?"

Naruto smiled uneasily, "Horrible."

"Y-you m-missed t-three days of s-school," Hinata placed the thermos on the counter.

"Yeah, I need to get better," He stood and walked over to Hinata, "What's that?"

"Soup, do you have any bowels?"

Naruto shook his head, "I've not been to work in a couple days, I need to get back."

Hinata nodded, "Chopsticks?"

Naruto nodded and pointed to a drawer by the fridge.

Hinata opened the drawer and found piles upon piles of chopsticks. Formal ones, ones with little foxes on them, and plain wooden ones, even a pair of child's chopsticks. Hinata pulled out a pair.

"Did you bring me ramen?"

"No," Hinata smiled, "I brought something good for you."

Naruto frowned, "You didn't bring me vegetables did you?"

"No," Hinata forced Naruto into a seat at the makeshift table, "You'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Soup."

"I know that, Hina."

The dark haired girl blushed a deep red.

"Please tell me!"

Hinata opened the lid and dipped the chopsticks into the contents of the thermos, "Say ah."

Naruto did as he was told and swallowed what his mouth captured. He chewed for a minute, and swallowed some more, "You've got to teach me how to make this stuff!"

* * *

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom for her Monday morning shower. 

The sight that greeted her wasn't unusual, in fact, it was rather boring. Sakura pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Moments passed by, and then she realized, she hadn't turned on the shower.

Sakura rolled her eyes, turned the knob and pushed a lever. She was greeted with cold water. She shrieked and immediately stepped out of the stream. She turned the knob and the water slowly turned into a warm jet.

Sakura sighed and washed her hair. Today wasn't going to be very good.

* * *

"Mom, come eat!" Sakura placed a plate on the table. 

She had made an all-American breakfast for her mother. She still couldn't understand why she loved the stuff. She shook her head and placed a fork by her mother's plate and chopsticks by her own.

Her mother came into view and Sakura whipped off the apron.

"Sakura, I love this new perfume it's- oh wow sweetie! You really out did yourself!"

Sakura shrugged and accepted the hugs and kisses from her mother, "Not really. Happy birthday, mom!" She pull her mother's seat out.

"Why thank you!" She picked up her fork and started to eat, "Oh- my! This is great!"

Sakura grinned, happy her cooking skills had improved.

"You might just surpass your old mother here!"

Sakura laughed, "Impossible!" She moved some food around with her chopsticks, "Um… you wouldn't mind if I invited someone over to eat cake with us, would you?"

Haruko shrugged, "Depends on who it is. Who is it sweetie? Ino?"

"No, um… you remember Sasuke, right?"

"Yes…" Haruko eyed her daughter suspiciously, liking very much as to where this was possibly going.

"Well, would you mind if I brought him home after school to eat dinner with us?" Sakura winced, she had made Sasuke sound like the class pet.

Haruko grinned, "I would love to have him over!"

Sakura let out a hefty sigh, "Alright," She glanced at the clock, "Oh! I'm going to be late!" Sakura jumped up, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, "Buye mum!" She removed the piece from her mouth and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Bye!"

"Sakura-"

"Not now, got to go! Happy birthday!" She slammed the door.

"-do you want me to give you a ride?" Haruko asked the air helplessly. She sighed and picked up her plate, she had such a weird daughter.

* * *

Sakura pumped her legs as fast as they would go. If she was lucky, she'd make the bus. 

But, Sakura was not lucky at all. As she arrived at the bus stop, the white and blue bus drove off.

"Wait! Wait!" Sakura waved her hands in the air like a crazed maniac, "No! No! Stop, come back!"

Mother's pushed their small children away from the raving girl, and men in Italian made leisure suites chocked on their coffee.

That's when Sakura spotted a familiar Fiat Barchetta.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the clock. Seven-thirty… good, he was running right on time. He hummed along with the song on the radio. Sasuke was in an unusually good mood that day. 

He looked up at the blue sky and the shining sun through his tinted windshield. Ah, everything was going great. He was possibly going to get a slice of Ms. Haruno's cake! Ah, what a _day_.

That was when he spotted a pink head jumping up and down in the crowd and running with his car. He rolled his eyes and pulled up to the curb.

* * *

Sasuke's car slowly drove up the curb, careful to not scratch any paint. Sakura grinned and ran up to the car. Spouting off occasional 'excuse me' s, 'pardons' and 'sorry' s. 

The tinted window slowly rolled down.

"May I ask why you were flagging down my car pathetic little fan girl."

Sakura reached into the window and slapped Sasuke over the head, "You meanie."

"You know I could drive away right now."

"You know, I could un-invite you to my house this evening."

"She said yes?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes. Don't change the subject-" Sakura squealed and whacked her head on the roof of Sasuke's car. She pulled her head out the window and shook her fist in the air, "_Don't every touch my ass again you pervert!_"

Sasuke laughed, "Get in the car, or we're going to be late."

Sakura gasped, "Oh my god, I almost forgot about that!" She pulled open the car door and closed it with the utmost care.

"Thank you. Now, we can go," Sasuke slammed the radio button, and sped onto the freeway.

* * *

"_How_ can you _listen_ to that _horrid music_!" 

"It is not 'horrid music', it's perfectly fine music," Sasuke replied coolly. He took his seat.

"It's crap."

"It's not."

"Well, maybe I would have a different opinion if you didn't _blast_ the stuff."

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura looked at Naruto's empty seat, "Do you think Naruto will be here today?"

Sasuke shrugged once again.

"I don't know, he certainly doesn't _want_ to be here."

Sakura looked up, "Naruto!"

Sasuke turned his head, "Oh, it's you. I thought you died."

Sakura slapped Sasuke over the back of the head and latched onto Naruto, "I was worried! You havn't been in school for _three_ days!"

Naruto shrugged, patting Sakura on the head, enjoying the attention he was receiving, "I was worried too. I mean, Sasuke can get pretty out of hand."

Sakura giggled and let go of Naruto, "Well, I'm glad you're back. Are you feeling any better?"

"I am now."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

The bell sounded off, and Kakashi was no where in sight.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he's out jacking-"

A slapping sound could be heard.

"Don't you finish that sentence you pervert!"

"Or maybe he's making out with his physics book."

"Naw, maybe it's Anko-sensei. I heard they got it on in the janitors' closet."

"Actually, that's not true."

"How would you know?" The guy looked around at his friends, they all had fearful looks on their faces.

"Because I'm the one supposedly 'getting it on' with my dear friend Mitarashi-sensei," Kakashi stood straight.

The whole class- minus Sasuke and Sasuke wannabes- burst out laughing. Though, Sasuke did smirk.

Kakashi did a 'Kakashi-skip', which was nothing more that a bounce in his step, up to the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but you see, the science teacher at the middle school was having trouble with her pet turtle-"

"More like her bra clasp!" The boy who had spoken out earlier screamed.

The class erupted into fits of giggles, except for the faithful table Seven.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, if you want that to be the excuse. The science teacher at the middle school was having trouble with her _bra clasp_ and asked me to help her out. I couldn't say no."

The class laughed harder.

"Oh, and Mister Takahashi?"

"Yea sensei?"

"A weeks worth of detention."

The class was roaring by now.

* * *

"Aw, that's no fair! You get the fun first period!" Ino shoved her books in her locker. 

"I guess. But it wasn't all that funny."

"Oh really?"

"No, it was hilarious," Sakura grinned, "Let's go before were late."

Ino held a finger out, "Wait, wait…" She slammed the lid down on her eye liner, "Done, come on!"

Sakura eyed Ino wearily, "What's with all the make up?"

"Sasuke."

"Wha?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Why Sasuke?"

"Because I'm going to ask him on a date for tonight."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

"Sorry, he taken."

Ino gasped, "No!"

"Yea."

"You're dating Uchiha Sasuke?"

And that was how the second biggest rumor of the year spread around Konoha High. The new girl, Haruno Sakura, was dating the exclusive Uchiha Sasuke. Fangirls get your torches and your pitchforks, were going on a raid.

* * *

Happy birthday to Haruko! Because we love Sakura's mommy so much more than she does. Joking. Haruko's birthday isn't over by the way. 

I'm really sorry for the short chapter and the time skips. I'm not on my writing seat today. BUT! I did manage to get you another chapter. And in return, you have to tell me how it is, and if it's alright. Which means... review! Because you want to soooooo much. wink wink

Well, I'm going to burry my head in some books, Ja!


	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... sniff

Well, here's another chapter. And thanks for all the reviews, they are my motivation!

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Six 

Sakura walked out of biology with Ino by her side, "No, for the last time, I'm not dating Sasuke."

Ino winked, "Denial!"

Sakura frowned, "I'm serious, I'm not dating him."

Ino shrugged, "So I can have him?"

"No… I mean… oh god! I don't care! I just can't believe that you think I'm going out with Sasuke!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "You guys are always hanging around each other, and it's like your married!"

Sakura laughed curtly, "As if I'd ever want to be married to him!"

"Then you better watch yourself," TenTen appeared from nowhere and opened her locker.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Ten. What do you mean though?"

"Home Economics, you're in there with Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah, and how'd you know I was in there with Sasuke?"

"I roam the halls from time to time."

Sakura decided to leave it at that.

"Anyways," TenTen pulled her gym clothes from her locker, "I wished that I could get stuck with Neji for the _baby assignment_. You know, the one where they force kids to get 'married'?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I better be careful then, shouldn't I?"

TenTen nodded, "Uh-huh. I got stuck with Lee, and oh god, is he an overprotective father! He wouldn't even let me touch the thing," TenTen placed her forefinger on her chin, "Though we did get an 'A', and it helped me pass that stupid class with flying colors."

Sakura and Ino laughed, "Lucky you, now I wish I'm going to get paired up with Lee, unfortunately, he's not in my class."

TenTen smiled, "Well, good luck. See you!" She disappeared into the swarm of students.

Sakura looked to Ino, "Maybe we can make previous arrangements. We'll have to talk to some people…"

Ino nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I've got study period."

Sakura nodded, "And I have calc."

Ino shook her head ashamedly, "I can't believe you."

"Neither can I, I took this class last year."

Ino slapped her forehead, "What ever… no wonder you have such a bug forehead, you've got to big a brain."

"Hey!" But before Sakura could even retort, Ino had pulled a magic trick that would fool the greatest of magicians. She disappeared into the mass known as the student body.

* * *

Sakura trudged over to a class room and looked up at the sign on the door, wondering where her feet had dragged her. 

**Mitarashi Anko  
World Studies  
Room 458**

Sakura sighed, surprisingly; her feet had taken her to her next class. Sakura shoved open the door and stomped to her seat.

Anko looked at the paper in her hands, "Hey Uchiha, read to read your paper?"

Sasuke stood and shuffled a pile of papers in his hands, "Yes Mitarashi-sensei," He re-shifted the pile and walked to the front of the class.

Sakura growled as multiple fangirls sighed as they watched his ass.

Sasuke coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and for you today, I have a special report."

Some one screamed, 'Go Sasuke go!' somewhere in the back.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyways. The God we know isn't really there. He is a figment of our imagination. But, what god really is, or _who _God really is, is what I have come to tell you today.

The world is ruled by a gay guy named Larry. Now, you may question, why there are men _and _women if Larry is gay. Here is why:

Larry created men to embody his masculine side.

As for women, he created them to embody his _finer_, more _feminine_ side.

Our world is an ongoing cycle of death and destruction. You see, the world has already ended, and we live in the reborn. When our reality ends, another shall begin. This is how the great gay God Larry wills it to be."

Some kid raised their hand, "How was the world created?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Big bang."

Another girl raised her hand, "How come most of us are straight?"

"Since you all are embodiments of Larry, technically, not even us straight people are really straight."

"What about animals and fruits and stuff?"

"Larry created them because he likes them."

Anko looked around the class, "Any more questions for the high priest over here?"

Silence greeted her.

Sasuke took a deep breath and finished his report, "And that is how the world came to be."

The class clapped.

Sasuke took his seat.

Anko coughed, "Very… interesting. I would like to see you after class."

Sasuke nodded and took his seat next to Sakura.

She smiled at him sympathetically.

A bespectacled Sasuke fangirl skipped to the front of the class, "I dedicate this report to Sasuke!" She giggled girlishly. She coughed, "God denotes a deity who is believed by monotheists to be the sole creator and ruler of the universe. Conceptions of God can vary widely, despite the use of the same term for them all.

The God of monotheism, pantheism or panentheism, or the supreme deity of henotheistic religions, may be conceived of in various degrees of abstraction: as a powerful, human-like, supernatural being, or as the deification of an esoteric, mystical or philosophical category…"

Sasuke passed a note to Sakura.

She unfolded the piece of notebook paper,

_I read the article on Wikipeidia._

Sakura had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

Sakura pressed her ear to Anko's closed door. 

"That's something I would've expected from Naruto… but not you Uchiha Sasuke…"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't be…"

Sakura could've sworn the woman paused for dramatic suspense.

"It was _great_!"

"You can get off now Mitarashi-sensei!"

"You can leave."

Sasuke exited the classroom, "Remind me to never do something Mitarashi-sensei is going to like. _Ever_ again."

Sakura smiled weakly.

Sasuke looked down at her, "What's wrong with you?"

Sakura winced as a herd of wild fangirls ran screaming down the hall.

"_SASUKE!_"

Sakura had to cover her ears to erase the screeching.

"Don't say it's true!"

"Please, tell us it's a lie!"

"A rumor!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Sakura for help. She just shrugged, pretending to be oblivious.

"You're not going out with Haruno, right!"

Sasuke raised a brow, "I am?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly and mouthed, 'Ino'.

Sasuke nodded, and did the only thing he could do to disperse the screaming fangirls, "No."

They sighed in unison.

"Bye Sasuke!" They all walked away, waving and blowing sickly sweet kissed in his direction. He could've sworn one girl even flashed him. He walked over to Sakura.

"I can still come over, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Be there at seven. My mom demanded she make her own dinner."

Sasuke tried not to drool, "I'll be there at six."

* * *

Sakura pulled her hair back into low pony tail. She sighed, pulled it out and brushed it. She pulled it back up into a low pony tail. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she twirled, stopped, and let the knee length skirt twirl around. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself and trotted into the kitchen. 

She had convinced her mother to at least get her nails done after making her _own_ cake and dinner.

Sakura pulled up her sleeves and pulled on an apron, she had rolls to bake.

* * *

She had just put the rolls in the oven when the doorbell rang. 

Sakura frowned, her mother probably didn't want to touch the handle, and after all, her nails had just been done.

She wiped a flour covered hand over her fore head and jogged over to the door, she pulled it open.

"Took you long enough."

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry," She moved from the door to let him in, "I was _trying_ to make dinner."

"I thought your mom was," Sasuke closed the door behind himself, taking note of her flour covered hands.

"She did, I just convinced her to let me make something."

Sasuke nodded and sat his present on the kitchen counter, "Should I fear it?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and stomped the ground with her right foot, "No! As a matter of fact, I'm a good cook!"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled himself up to sit on the counter, "Alright, I'll make sure not to eat whatever you bake."

Sakura frowned, "What ever," A small bell-like sound tinkled in the air, "Oh!"

Sasuke jumped off the counter.

Sakura pulled the rolls out of the oven and set them on top, "I need to butter these."

They didn't notice Haruko as she walked through the door.

Sasuke leaned over Sakura's shoulder, hands casually placed in his pockets, "They smell… okay."

Sakura smiled.

Haruko snapped a picture, making sure to remove the flash.

"Thanks."

Sasuke shrugged and rested his head on her shoulder.

Haruko snapped another picture.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, soothed by Sakura's slow and steady breathing, "I'm sleepy."

Haruko snapped another picture, but, unfortunately, she was spotted.

"Mom… what are you doing with that camera…?"

Sasuke lifted his head from Sakura's shoulder and opened a sleepy eye.

"N-Nothing d-dear… I just got back!"

Sakura flushed red, "_Mom!_"

* * *

Sasuke bit into the steak. The Uchiha was in heaven. 

"… I can't believe you did that!"

"Why not? I take lots of pictures, so this old woman can remember she lovely daughter when she's losing her mind."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You didn't mind, did you Sasuke?"

He looked up from his food, slightly peeved that some woman had interrupted his glorious meal, "Um… no," He stood.

"Are you alright?" Haruko and Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll be right back," He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why'd he go in there?" Haruko asked her daughter.

Sakura smiled knowingly, "You'll see," She took a bite out of one of her rolls.

Sasuke walked back into the room, a small box wrapped in shiny red paper in his hands, "Happy birthday Ms. Haruno."

Haruko's face brightened, "Why thank you!" She ripped open the gift.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's mother wearily, wondering where such a gentle woman could learn such ferocity.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, _'It's nothing, she's just hyper…_'

Sasuke nodded.

Haruko gasped, "Oh my! Thank you Sasuke!" She smiled happily in the boy's direction, "I'll have to give you extra cake for this!"

Sasuke smirked, "Thank you Ms. Haruno."

Haruko shook her head, oblivious to the smirk, "No, thank you! I can't believe you found this! I've been looking for this brand for ages! How did you know?"

Sasuke shrugged and swallowed the food in his mouth, "It was a whim."

Haruko smiled and picked up all the cleared porcelain plates, "Well, you two have fun. Sakura, why don't you show Sasuke around while I clean these dishes?"

"But mom!"

Sasuke took the dishes from Haruko, "We'll do them."

Sakura nodded, "Go sit down, we'll be right out."

Haruko sighed, "Oh well. Well, I'll be in the living room if you need me," With that, the pink haired woman disappeared into the living room of her rather large apartment.

* * *

"Since when were you such a ladies man?" Sakura handed a clean plate to Sasuke for him to dry. 

"Whatever are you talking about?" Sasuke replied, drying the dish.

"My mom."

"I did nothing," Sasuke replied innocently, "Really, I just gave her a birthday present."

"Uh-huh. Just a whim."

Sasuke smirked, "You should listed to your mother more."

"You kept that perfume thing in mind?"

"No, I unconsciously remembered it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Why didn't you get it?"

Sakura looked at the white soapy bubbles in her hands, she clenched her fists and popped them, "I didn't have enough money."

"You could've asked me to buy it for you."

"Well, then it wouldn't have been as special!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess you're right."

Sakura nodded, "Of course I am!" She handed another bubble covered plate to Sasuke. Suddenly, something soft and wet touched her cheek.

"Wash the bubbles off Haruno."

Sakura frowned and wiped the soap suds from her cheek, "Meanie."

"Only for you."

Sakura smeared soap bubbles on his face. She was surprised to find his cheek was soft and warm.

"Hey!"

Sasuke smeared bubbles on her face again.

"Mlah!"

Sasuke grabbed her tongue, "Cat got you tongue?"

Sakura batted at his hands, "Off!"

Sasuke smirked and let her tongue go.

Sakura blushed and furiously started to wash dishes, "That wasn't very nice."

"You set yourself up for it."

Sakura spat, "Ugh! You got soap in my mouth."

Unfortunately, Haruko heard this and thought the worst. Her daughter was kissing Uchiha Sasuke… how cute!

* * *

Sakura plopped down at the kitchen table, a piece of double layer, all chocolate cake in her hands. 

Sasuke had already sat and had stared mauling his large piece.

Sakura looked up at her mother, "Are you sure you don't want to eat cake with us?"

Haruko nodded and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Yes sweetie. I'm very tiered," She turned to Sasuke, "Thank you for your present."

Sasuke put a hand up in the air and nodded 'your welcome'.

Haruko bent down once more and whispered in her daughter's ear, "And _thank you_ for everything you have done for me today," She kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Your welcome," Came Sakura's whispered reply, she beamed.

Haruko waved her good nights and walked into her room.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and pointed to her cake, "Are you going to finish that?"

Sakura smiled and slapped his hands away, "I wouldn't give it to you for a million yen."

Sasuke pulled the change out of his pocket and started to count it.

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke Fiat Barchetta. She turned back to Sasuke. 

"Night, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "As long as you bring some cake."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Sasuke smiled, "Night Sakura," He leaned in and gave a gentle kiss to the lips. He pulled away and climbed into his car.

Sakura watched him drive away with wide green eyes, tracing her lips with her water-pruned fingertips; _I was just kissed by Uchiha Sasuke…!

* * *

_

Well, that was school and the birthday party. And, for all your curious minds... I'm not going to let you know until the next chapter if Sasuke and Sakura are an official couple! Ha ha ha! Eh... sorry... Well, that's another chapter.

Now remember kiddies, Authoress Tsuki likes her reviews.

Ja!


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own naught but a notepad... i wish it was a Naruto notepad...

Alrighty... I'm a VERY happy authoress! You have given me so many reviews, that I think I'm going to explode! I'm really serious, I'm glad you guys like my story. Also, I got alot of reviews about the Sasu/Saku kiss. and you guys seemed to like it... but... maybe I'll put in a twist... just so I can make a sequal... what do you all think? Do you agree?

Another chapter of...

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had been kissed by one of the most wanted guys in school. Sakura felt very proud of herself.

"Oof."

Though, when she ran into a somebody, that proud feeling slowly vanished.

"Please watch where you are going."

Sakura looked up to see a pale hand. She her eyes followed the pale hand, up the white covered arm, and to a pale face. Well he was a looker who stood out from the crowd.

Sakura grabbed the hand extended to her hand let herself be pulled up. The boy had a shocking mess of red hair, split on the left to reveal a tattoo that read, _ai_, meaning _love_. Pale aquamarine eyes peered at Sakura, surrounded by dark markings, which she assumed was eyeliner… what a creepy kid…

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Sakura stared at the kid strangely, was he recovering from laryngitis or something?

"Miss…?"

Sakura shook her head, "Ah, yeah, I'm alright. Thank you."

He handed Sakura her books, "No problem."

Sakura bowed gratefully, "Haruno Sakura. And who am I thanking?"

The boy bowed curtly, a half-smile appearing on his pale lips, "Sabaku no-!"

Something wrapped its arm around Gaara's neck, "Gaara!"

"Temari," The boy glared at the blonde with eyes full of disgust.

The blonde, four pigtailed, tan, leggy, busty, pretty girl looked at Sakura, "Who are you? And why are you standing there like an idiot."

"Don't be so rude."

"Ah ha-ha!" The girl called Temari rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry Sasuke!"

Sakura's head spun back so fast she gave herself whiplash.

"Morning," Sasuke stifled a yawn with his hand, "Gaara, finally back are we?"

The red head nodded, "Nice to see you as well."

Sasuke shrugged, "I could be better off with out seeing you-!"

Sakura slapped Sasuke over the head, "That's no way to speak to someone!" Sakura sighed, "I swear, you are some kind of unfeeling robot!"

"Ro-robot!" Temari started to laugh.

Gaara lurched forward, Temari's arm still hooked around his neck.

Sakura waved to Temari and the struggling freshman, Gaara, "It was nice to meet you, Gaara, Temari, but I must be off," Sakura smiled and walked away.

Temari straightened up.

Gaara sighed in relief, "So," He panted, straightening his tie, "did the Uchiha finally find a girl worthy of his attention?"

Sasuke shrugged, a light pink decorating his pale face, "Maybe," He waved to the two siblings, "See ya."

* * *

"Morning Sensei," Sakura dropped her books on her desk. 

"Morning Sakura," Kakashi laid down his 'physics' book on his desk.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, they've created some weird rumors about you and those physics books of yours…" Sakura opened her book to the page stated on the board.

"Really, enlighten me," Kakashi leaned back in his black leather office chair, placing his feet on his paper cluttered desk.

"That you get… turned on… by those books."

Kakashi snorted.

Sakura smirked, her eyes narrowed malevolently, "But I know what you really have over there."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "Wha- what?"

Sakura stood and placed her hands on his desk, leaning over the piles of papers, "Icha-Icha Paradise!"

Kakashi blushed, though, to Sakura, he looked un-phased, "J-Jiraiya gave them to me! He's planning on publishing! He wants a second opinion! That's all!"

Sakura leaned further, "You expect me to believe that? Jiraiya is the janitor!"

"But-!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Naruto walked in, "Never mind…"

Kakashi sighed in relief… he was safe… him and his books… for now…

* * *

"Come on Sakura." 

Sakura moaned, "Leave me alone! I'm trying to open this thing, but it's stuck!"

"Just hurry up, I'm hungry."

"I'm going as fast as I can, okay!"

"You know, that sounds _very_ wrong?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Sakura growled, "Did you know that you're a super pervert for even thinking that?"

"I'm not a pervert."

Sakura snorted, "Could have fooled me," She pushed the umbrella open.

Sasuke frowned, "I thought we went over this."

"Denial is the first step to admission," Sakura taunted, tapping Sasuke on the nose with the tip of her finger.

The dark haired boy swatted her hand away, "Knock it off, you're being annoying."

Sakura shrugged, "You're mean!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his pink haired companion, "You're a child."

The pastel haired school girl giggled and stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha, "You got that right!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He pushed the little coffee shop door open for a mother and child, both with full arms.

The woman nodded her head in Sasuke's direction, "Thank you."

Her child shoved his armful into the back seat of his mother's car, returning with an abject in his hand. He tugged on the bottom of Sasuke's knee-length jacket.

Sasuke crouched down until he was eye level with the boy, "Yes?"

"Thanks mister!"

"Shiro! We're leaving!"

The little boy called Shiro handed Sasuke a small pastry and smiled, "Thanks again!" He he pointed to Sasuke and grinned at Sakura who smiled back, "He nice!"

"Shiro, hurry!"

The little boy waved and ran back into his car and drove away.

Sakura folded up her umbrella, "Looks like we don't have to buy you anything, I mean, I brought the cake and you're eating that."

Sasuke shrugged and bit into the cherry flavored pastry.

* * *

TenTen pulled the buns out of her hair and gathered all of her auburn hair into one ponytail. She pulled on the white school issued physical education shirt and jogged out of the girl's locker room. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you pull your hair into one hair band."

TenTen shrugged and turned to Neji, "And now you have."

Neji shrugged and leaned up against the wall, "And now I have," he batted a lock of hair over her shoulder, "Looks nice."

TenTen blushed and leaned against the same concrete wall as her friend, "Ah… I don't really like it… I think I look like a brown-haired Ino."

Neji smiled his Neji 'I'm-so-sexy-because-I'm-not-really-smiling-I'm-smirking' smile, "You're right, maybe you should wear it down."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Maybe in a million years!"

"Neji- my rival! TenTen!"

"Hi Lee."

"Hn."

Rock Lee skidded to a stop in front of his two friends, "Did you know Kankuro is back?"

TenTen nodded, "I noticed, he's been eyeing me all day…" She shuddered, "He's creepy…"

"I am, am I?"

"Oh… eh heh, heh! Kankuro, how-how was your vacation?"

Kankuro smiled at TenTen, "It was fine, thank you," He turned to Neji, "Still haven't cut that stupid girly hair of yours?"

Neji glared at Gaara's brother with steely white eyes, "No, I haven't, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Kankuro shrugged, "I don't really care, but some new kid though there was a girl in the boy's changing room."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone, he doesn't annoy you about the time you had to walk around with all those weird markings on your face… drawn in purple lipstick."

The blonde smiled, "I don't really care about that anymore, so, I could really care less," he turned to Neji, "But Hyuga here… well his hair is a different matter."

Neji pushed his self off the wall, "What don't you get about the word quiet you-"

"All right youthful charges! Let's get started!"

"Yes Gai-sensei," The class droned.

* * *

"We have to run while it's raining!" 

"Why!"

"We'll slip!"

"Get hypothermia!"

"Yes!"

"Shutup!"

"_Quiet!_" Gai roared, shutting his students up instantly, "We will run in the rain! It is good for you!"

"Yes Gai-sensei."

"Now, group A to the starting line!"

A handful of students dragged their feet to the fading white line.

TenTen shook her head piteously, "I really don't want to do this," She watched Kankuro crouch down, "This really sucks."

Neji nodded, watching his female friend rub her arms up and down, "Cold?"

"What was you first guess?"

Neji shrugged, pulling off his gray sweatshirt, "Dunno, I guess it was the fact that you're jumping up and down like an idiot." He pulled the sweatshirt over TenTen's head.

"Hey-!" The brunette popped her head through the hole, "Oh… um… thanks…" She turned her head to look up at Neji, "Won't you get cold?"

Neji shrugged, wanting to rub her himself. He shook his head, "I'll be fine."

TenTen nodded and blushed, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Group B!"

Neji waved to TenTen, "I'll be back."

TenTen waved wearily.

* * *

"Group E!" 

TenTen handed Neji his sweatshirt, "Thanks!"

"Wait-!" Neji sighed and watched his friend jog to the starting line.

Multiple boys started to whistle as 'group e' shot off.

Neji shook his head and groaned, TenTen didn't realize…

She crossed the finish line, "First!" She jogged over to Neji, beaming proudly.

Neji smiled uneasily as TenTen took her spot beside him.

The first place female runner felt a hot breath on her ear.

"TenTen?"

"Hmn?" She sighed, Neji felt good up so close…

"You're wearing a white shirt… and… everyone can see… you know… you're…" Neji's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

TenTen's eyes widened, "What can they see…?"

"You're… you're pink bra…"

TenTen squealed.

* * *

TenTen folded up the grey sweater and walked out of the girl's locker room. 

"I told you you're hair would look nice down."

TenTen spun around. She shoved the sweatshirt into Neji's arms, "Thanks."

Neji shrugged, "No problem."

"Yeah, sure," TenTen ran her fingers through her damp hair, "Now I have to take a shower… and I took one just yesterday…"

Neji's cheeks turned pink. He shook his head, "Yeah… sure…"

"And I'm sure Neji here would be more than happy to join you!" Kankuro slapped Neji hard on the shoulder.

"Quiet!"

TenTen slapped the sandy haired boy over the head, "Shut up!"

Kankuro smirked, rubbing his sore head, "Well, if Neji won't join you, I will."

This time, three people slapped him over the head.

"I was kidding! Really!"

Lee and TenTen followed the sulking Neji out of the gym as the bell echoed through the bleachers and rafters.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" 

"What?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto, car keys in his hand, umbrella over his head.

"Can I get a ride home?"

"Are you going to pay for the wash I'm going to have to give my car when you get out of it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"Then no," Sasuke continued walking towards his car.

"Aw man…"

"Didn't you drive _your_ car to school?"

Naruto slapped himself in the forehead, "Man, I almost forgot!" He jumped into his orange American Station Wagon and drove away.

Sasuke sighed, "Stupid idiot…"

* * *

Sakura shivered. 

The rain was coming down harder than it had in the afternoon, and it was soaking her back, despite the flimsy white umbrella she held over her head. Sakura kicked a pebble out of her path, cursing as it landed in a puddle and sprayed her clean white socks with dirty water.

"Damn'it!" Sakura shook her fist at the cold, rainy sky, "Stupid weather!" She trudged through the street grime and puddles, making her way to her apartment.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Haruno ran up to her soaking daughter, "What happened? Sweetie, are you alright?"

Sakura smiled and closed her umbrella. She slipped off her shoes, "I'm fine mom, I just had to walk home, I forgot my money."

Haruko nodded and handed her daughter a towel.

"Mom?"

The mother of Haruno Sakura looked down on her daughter, "Hmn?"

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Haruko led her daughter to the couch.

"Mom?"

"I have to go on a business trip…"

Sakura smiled, "Oh, that's fine, how long will you be gone?"

Haruko counted on her fingers, "Um… about a week."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be fine, so do what you need to."

The pink haired woman smiled, "Are you sure you'll be alright? I mean… I've not left you home alone for a while… are you positive you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Sakura placed two hands on her mother's shoulders, "I will be perfectly fine! I can take care of myself. If I get lonely, I'll invite a friend over to keep me company, you'd be fine with that, right?"

Haruko nodded, smiling at her daughter proudly. Kids grew up so fast these days…

"Mom?"

Haruko shook her head, "Oh, um yes…"

Sakura nodded, "So, when do you have to leave?"

"Very early tomorrow morning," Haruko pointed to an open, over stuffed suite case.

"Alright," Sakura stood, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait!"

"Hmn?"

"Who were you planning on having over?"

Sakura tapped her chin, "Either TenTen… Hinata… maybe Ino… and Naruto if no one else if available…"

Haruko nodded, "Well, if you want, you can invite Sasuke over; he'll get rid of out leftovers!" The older woman giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I doubt he'd want to. Well, I'm going to take a shower," Sakura waved and jogged out of the room.

_Is my mother crazy!_

_**Probably.**_

_That's what I thought. I mean, Sasuke! The guy is a… a…_

_**Perfectly fine… as well as hot? **_

_No! Shut up! He's Sasuke… a _friend_! He's Sasuke!_

_**Yes… I know, and he's not fine?**_

_Yes he is! Augh! No! He's Sasuke!_

_**Whatever…**_

After the battle with her inner self, Sakura stepped into the shower.

"Aw man! I forgot to turn on the shower!"

* * *

"Bye mom." 

"Bye."

"Wait!" Sakura knocked on the Subaru's tinted window, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Osaka."

Sakura nodded and let her mother roll the window up, "Bye!" She watched the car disappear down the two level drive way. She shivered in her nightgown. The creepy old man from next door winked at her. Sakura squealed and raced back inside to get herself ready for school.

_

* * *

Ring-ring. Ring-_

"Uchiha residence!" Mikoto smiled cheerily, even though the other speaker wouldn't see it, "Oh, who is this?"

Itatchi looked at his mother from the kitchen table.

"Oh, okay," She covered the receiver with her hand, "Sasuke!"

Itatchi let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke! You're friend is on the phone!"

"Who is it mom?" Sasuke walked down the stairs, a towel draped over his hair.

"It's Sakura… do you know her?"

Itatchi smirked and winked at his younger brother.

Sasuke walked behind Itatchi and kicked him.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto uncovered the receiver, "Sorry about the wait, here he is."

Sasuke thanked his mother, grabbed the cordless phone, some toast, and made his way into the living room, "This is Sasuke," He paused, "Why? You have a mother."

"_Sasuke! Don't you be rude!_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine. Yeah, I'll be there," Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there soon… No, I'll get there before the creepy old man can have his way with you… bye," he slammed the off button with his pinky and jogged into the kitchen.

"What did she want?"

"She needs me to take her to school."

Mikoto giggled, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke blushed, "No!" He grabbed another piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, "Later mom!" He kissed his mother, secretly flipped off his brother and raced out the door.

"Bye Sasuke!" Itatchi called, secretly flipping his brother off as well.

* * *

"Thank god!" 

Sasuke stumbled back as Sakura latched onto him in a jump-hug.

"Gha! Sakura, get off!"

She released her savior, "I swear, that creepy old man was walking out his door with some sort of bag!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I wonder what it had in it…"

Sakura frowned, grabbing her saddle bag and homemade lunch, "Thanks for your loving support."

"You're very welcome," He bowed sarcastically and opened the door for the pastel haired princess. Sasuke closed the door on Sakura's side and opened the door on his own and climbed in.

"Why do you have a towel around your neck?"

Sasuke looked at the white, duck patterned towel, "No reason."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, ducky print towels are big in America. I didn't know you were a fashion victim Sasuke."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Shut up or I'll kick you out of the car." He pressed down the accelerator.

Sakura gripped the side of her leather seat.

* * *

"So your mom is gone for how long?" 

"About a week."

Sasuke nodded, "Are you staying with anyone?"

"Actually…"

Sasuke frowned.

"… I was going to ask Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and or Naruto if they would like to spend the night at my house for the remainder of the week."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised to didn't add fuzzy-brows in your little list. I'm sure he would be thrilled."

Sakura poked Sasuke in the upper arm, "Ne, ne Sasuke? You jealous?"

The Uchiha boy swatted her hand away while keeping hold on his books, "No, and stop that, you sound like Naruto."

"Who does? Who sounds like me?"

"Naruto!"

"Hullo Sakura!" Naruto draped an arm around the girl's neck, "What's up?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well," Sakura started, shifting her books in her arms, "Would you like to stay at my house for the remainder of the week?"

Naruto grinned, "Sure? What's the occasion?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Well… my mom went on a business trip and a creepy old man lives next door. And…"

"Say no more!" Naruto announced, taking his seat in Kakashi's class.

Sakura took her seat beside him and Sasuke beside her.

"I'll stay with you! Have to fear!"

Sasuke grimaced while tearing lined paper out of his gray notebook.

* * *

"Here," Sasuke shoved the note into Sakura's possession. 

"Wha-?" She unfolded the note…

_I'll stay with you and the idiot, after all, he's young. Worse than some old man by far._

Sakura giggled, looking up to thank Sasuke… but he had pulled an Ino and disappeared.

* * *

Sorry for the lame chapter... Well, I guess you could call it a filler for what I'm going to write next... of which I'm not going to tell you! But don't worry, it won't be one of those cheesey, parent goes away, teens have party and make-out session in apartment and run away to Antartica to get married in secret, even though they're underage.

No, I'll try and make it good. but! Remember, I LUVS revews!

ja!


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own enough dollar bills to purchace Naruto from Kishimoto-sensei. sob

Well, I know it's been a while my friends, but, here it is, the long awaited chapter eight.

It's been a a little long, but either fanfiction was being retarted, or being the technical genius that I am, I was too retarted to figure out what was wrong with fanfiction, because it wasn't uploading new documents. But don't worry, I over came the retardedness I fixed it! Please feel free to be proud of me!

Well here it is!

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Eight 

Ino pulled a brush through her long blonde hair. She ran her fingers from the top to her shoulders.

"Mom?"

"What?" A blonde haired Yamanaka woman walked through the door.

"Should I cut my hair?"

Mrs. Yamanaka gasped, "God no!" She walked away from the door, her own blonde hair swaying as she walked.

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched the woman in a gray Italian-made woman's business suite walked out of the room, "God damn woman… can't give me a minute of her time…"

The blue eyed beauty quickly looked out her door and pulled the white robe off her slender body.

She stood in front of her body length mirror and whistled, "Man…!" She ran her hands down the length of her body. A navy, sequined tube top covered her chest, a black short-short- mini-skirt barely covered her ass, accentuating turquoise-rhinestone belt loosely wrapped around her waist, and knee-length black leather boots that made clicking sounds when she walked across tile.

Ino brushed the blonde hair of her shoulder. She had left it down, and prayed to God that it did get itself caught in the diamond choker.

Finally, Ino frowned, "Damn'it, I look like a cheap a hooker!" She dove back into her closet.

* * *

Hours later, Ino was once again in front of her mirror, inspecting the outfit once again. 

What covered her body now was a little Chinese number her mother had bought her a birthday ago.

The little light blue dress went till just above the knees. From the top of the hip were little black chords that tied in a bow, and topped off a split. Fishnet stockings started mid thigh and flowed down her slender legs until they disappeared beneath black kung-fu shoes that had little black bows on the heels.

Ino smiled, "Ha, now I don't look like a cheap hooker!" She sat back down at her vanity and pulled her hair up into two separate buns on the side of her head and tied them with long black ribbons. Satisfied, Ino poked silver hoops through her earlobes and touched up her skin tone make-up.

She nodded at her reflection and pulled on a grey cashmere coat, "I'm going out!"

* * *

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "But it's too troublesome." 

"Shikamaru… I need some help. Like you said, it's too troublesome!" Shikaku complained to his one and only son.

"But-"

"Come on Shikamaru!"

"Why? Why did you even start the stupid club!"

Shikaku shrugged, "Dunno, but it's going to pay for your way to collage."

Shikamaru groaned, "Fine, fine… I'll help out at your stupid club," The brown haired boy climbed into the car, "But the first time someone grabs inappropriate part of my body, I'm out of there!"

The older Nara started the car and sped out of the driveway, "Right."

* * *

Ino flashed her fake ID and walked through the front door. The blonde grinned; she wouldn't see anyone she knew, save Shikamaru's dad. But what did that matter? He never told her father, as long as she didn't file any lawsuits for someone grabbing her ass. 

Shikamaru never helped out at the club, he always found some excuse not to go. It was perfect… or so she thought…

Ino pushed her way through the crowd and onto the dance floor where she started to move and groove to the fast pace of the beat. She moved around, grinding against different men and giggling with women years ahead of her. Ino let her hair loose and twirled. Life was grand.

* * *

Shikamaru walked through the front doors of the club, slapping the bouncer upside the head as he gave him a hard time. 

"Shikamaru…"

"I know… sorry, sorry…" His eyes traveled towards the dance floor. There was a young woman there, in the spotlight. She was radiant in Shikamaru's eyes, her loose blonde hair swaying with the movements of her body, her angelic laugh lost in the gurgling of the crowd. Her lithe body grinding against other's made Shikamaru's inside squirm. The way she moved made the young hormonal boy want to take her then and there. But then, it made him jealous, want to rip whoever was near her to shreds and then, be the only one left for her to dance with.

It was then Shikamaru realized he had two left feet. He would never be able to impress his sexy blonde. No, she would laugh at him, and go tango with the sexy guy that had been hitting on her all night. Shikamaru sighed and followed his father to the bar.

* * *

Ino looked up to find some dark haired stranger eyeing her. She walked to him, swaying her hips like the sexy twenty-one year-old she was pretending to be. 

He winked at her, making her blushed. A new song, a new _dirty_ song, blasted from the speakers.

Ino squealed as some fat waitress from the diner down the street bumped her into her stranger.

"I guess we were men to dance, no?" He asked in his German tinted Japanese.

Ino smirked, "I guess so," She started to grind against the man as his hands traveled anywhere he could reach, from her thighs to her breasts.

Ino closed her eyes tight as he ran his large hands over her larger chest, sending chills of pleasure through her mind.

The stranger smirked, "You like that do you?"

Ino pushed herself closer to him, "Maybe…"

He smiled, "I'll show you more… if you'll let me."

* * *

Shikamaru watched his sexy blonde goddess get down and dirty with some foreign stranger. He watched her close her eyes in ecstasy and softly moan. Shikamaru felt a panging sensation in his gut as his heart pounded. 

"I'm going to walk around," Shikamaru waved to his father.

The damned girl was turning him on… way too troublesome.

His eyes traveled to her once more. The man's hands were finding their way under the light blue Chinese style dress. The girl squealed in delight, her eyes snapped open.

Shikamaru cursed. That was Ino.

Ino giggled, "You pervert!"

He pulled his hands off her ass, "You're too sexy for your own good."

Ino purred, "Really?" She played with the collar of his shirt.

"Really," He took her hand and started to pull her to the back.

* * *

Shikamaru cursed, "Damn'it!" His hair band snapped, "This is all to damned troublesome!" He blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?"

Shikamaru spun around. His eyes widened. Was that… Hinata?

"Well?"

Nope… not Hinata, too bold, too busty, "No."

"Aw… why not, can't you dance?"

"No."

She grabbed his hand, "Lemme teach you."

* * *

Ino gasped, "Stop… stop!" 

The man grinned evilly while undressing his little blonde victim, "I thought you wanted me too. You seemed to be enjoying it in public."

Ino screamed. She would've enjoyed the attention… if it was someone else…

"Out, get out and off her you bastard."

Ino whimpered and opened a weary eye.

The man spun around, his hand still in Ino's white panties, "What the hell-? Why are you in here you stupid little mother-"

"I told you to leave."

The dark haired man growled, "You can't tell me what to do you asshole! I can do whatever the hell I want."

It was Shikamaru's turn to growl, "Not in my father's club you can't."

"Oh really? Daddy's boy come to save her?" The man pushed his hand deeper into Ino's panties. He turned on Shikamaru and started to suck on Ino's neck.

"S-Shikamaru-u!"

Shikamaru's stomach clenched again. She said his name like Naruto used to say Sasuke's… an orgasmic whisper.

"He said off."

The man turned around to find a gun in his face.

Ino started to cry.

The man pulled his hand from Ino's panties and raised his hands in the air.

"Now get yourself back in your pants and out."

The man nodded and zipped up his pants and pulled on his shirt, "I-I'm going!"

Shikamaru nodded to the man who he had slapped in the head earlier, "Thanks Takashi."

Takashi nodded, "No problem. I hate those guys who think they can jack anyone they want, anywhere they want."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. A small whimper brought him back to the present. He ran for Ino as she collapsed.

"Ino!"

"S-Shikamaru-u… I-I'm s-sorry!" She clutched to the front of his shirt and started to cry again, "I-I didn't mean to! H-he-e took a-advantage o-of me!"

His stomach clenched again. He let Ino go and closed the shoji door, "Ino…" He sat cross-legged in front of his friend and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in a white tank, "… why in God's name did you even dance with that ass!"

The blonde burst into tears again, "I-I said I'm sorry!"

Shikamaru pulled the girl into his lap, "Don't do it again…" He yanked his warm shirt down over her head, "… you troublesome idiot blonde."

Ino let out a sob choked laugh, "I'm s-sorry." Ino grasped to the front of Shikamaru's shirt, "I'll never go dancing again…"

Shikamaru frowned… but that would mean, "I didn't say that…"

"I know but-"

"I'll dance with you."

"With you and your two left feet?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, me and my two left feet."

Ino nodded and cradled herself in his arms.

Shikamaru kissed her forehead, "We need to take you home."

Ino shook her head, "No, I don't want to… I wanna stay with you."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, tell your parents you're going to my house."

"I already did."

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's what I told my parents."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You lying troublesome girl."

Ino frowned and went to slap Shikamaru over the head, "Hey- w-wait…"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, his legs becoming stiff and the cute look on Ino's face driving him and his hormones (who by now had a mind of their own) mad.

"Y-you're hair is down…"

"Y-yeah…" Shikamaru blushed.

"It's cute, you should keep it that way," Ino smiled.

Shikamaru mumbled something and turned away, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Ino curled up on Shikamaru's bed. 

The bathroom door opened and the brown haired savior walked out of the bathroom, steam flowing out behind him and a towel wrapped around his wait, "Ino?"

"Hmn?" She answered quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

Shikamaru checked to make sure he was safe and pulled on a pair of boxers. He sat down on the bed.

Ino crawled towards him and rested her head in his lap, "I feel so violated."

Shikamaru sighed, "I would too."

Ino nodded.

Shikamaru grunted, "Ino…"

"Hmn?"

"Can I finish getting dressed?"

Ino lifted her head, "Yeah."

Shikamaru pulled on a shirt and sat back down on the bed once more, "Ino?"

She looked up at her best friend with weary blue eyes, "Yes Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gulped as she called his name in a soft whisper. He wouldn't be able to tell her… no while she looked like she did… she would freak, she would… he didn't know what he would do-

"Shika?"

"Hmn? Oh wha-" He shook his head, "One of the mother deer are due, would you like to visit the fawn when it's born?"

Ino nodded sleepily, "Sure, Shika. I'm going to sleep now."

Shikamaru stood so his lady friend could access the covers, "Night Ino," He felt a tug on his arm.

"You sleep here," The small blonde demanded from her pocket under the covers.

Shikamaru sighed and climbed into bed, "Fine, night."

Ino nodded, snuggling up against him, "Nighty night Shika."

She was soon asleep, the effect of the day taking it's toll on the teen.

His stomach clenched again as Ino draped a leg over his own two legs. He fought the blush that was climbing onto his face. How the hell would he tell her now?

* * *

"Shikamaru, Ino, get up!" Shikaku cried, excited for what seemed to be the first time in his life. 

"Wha-? Fawn?"

"Duh!"

Shikamaru snapped up, carrying Ino with him.

Shikaku winked at his son.

Shikamaru glared at his idiotic father, "Go, I'll meet you down there."

Shikaku disappeared, "Ino, wake up, the fawn is being born."

Ino opened her eyes, "O-okay."

Shikamaru sighed and climbed out of bed, "Were going to miss it."

Ino attempted the action of standing, "I-I can't walk…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and bent down so Ino could climb aboard, "Come on."

Ino climbed on and positioned herself comfortably.

The brown haired boy groaned internally, this night was just too damn troublesome.

"Shikamaru! Hurry!"

The two arrived within the second.

"Here, what's happening?" Shikamaru slowly lowered Ino to her feet before peering over the stall. He tired to breathe, running over an two acres out of forty-two acres could run you out of air.

"She's about to give birth, her water has broken already."

Shikamaru nodded, "Right, hot water then?"

Shikaku nodded, "Right. Go quickly!"

Shikamaru jogged off.

Ino looked at the doe, "She's in pain…"

"Yeah, but it'll all be worth it soon."

* * *

Hours later, a miscarriage occurred. 

Shikaku sat in the pen, bagging the dead animal.

Shikamaru sat in the stall, trying to comfort the crying doe.

Ino sat with him, hugging the sad animal, trying to comfort it while crying tears of her own.

Shikaku returned from carrying the dead animal away, "Come on kids, let's go back to the house."

It was then the doe's water broke for the second time that evening.

"What!" Shikamaru bounced up.

Ino grinned, "I think she was going to have twins."

* * *

Another few hours later, a deer was born. 

The doe happily licked its baby clean.

Ino smiled, "Aw, it's cute, what is it, boy or girl?"

Shikamaru walked over to the deer and lifted up its hind legs, it peed on him.

"Aw God! It pissed on my face!"

Ino and Shikaku broke down laughing, Ino just sane enough to through him a towel.

"Not funny!"

The doe looked up at him with smiling eyes.

"It was not funny Shiro," He stared at the animal expectantly.

"Shikamaru, she's not going to talk back," Shikaku regained his composure.

Ino smiled, wiping tears from her eyes, "G-God that was h-hilarious!"

Shikamaru frowned, "It's a boy."

Ino nodded, "Right! I know what to name him!"

"Hmn?" Both the Nara's replied.

"Takashi."

"Huh?"

"Takashi, after the bouncer, I always thought he had a good sense of humor."

Shikaku shrugged, "Takashi it is."

Shikamaru shrugged, secretly knowing the real reason behind the name.

* * *

"Hey, you don't smell like deer piss anymore!" 

"Thank you Ino- what the hell?"

Ino tightened her grip around his middle.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, the hug was a little out of character, especially for Ino.

"Thank you Shika."

His stomach clenched again, and it happened. Shikamaru tilted Ino's head up, "You know, I like you more that Sasuke ever will," He pressed his lips to hers.

Ino smiled into the kiss.

Shikamaru pulled away.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into bed, "I like you better anyways," She ran a hand through his soft hair, "Your hair isn't piled with gel like his."

* * *

Okay, that was a little awkward, but I had to do it, a strictly Ino-Shika chapter. 

And yes I know, it was VERY sappy and Ino got a little violated there. Don't worry chaps, nothing big happened, except for the fact that little Shika realized that he is in fact growning up wink wink

Well, now that I've established them as a couple... now who? You'll find out in the next... oh who an I screwing, you'll find out when i get to it, sorry all!

Well, I love the reviews I'm getting and I'd like to continue them!

Ja!


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't o-own N-Naruto! breaks down sobbing

Well, I guess I'm going to dedicate this chapter to a family friend who passed away today. He will be missed dearly.

Well, since I'm depressed, I'm not going to say much, but here it is, chapter nine.

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Nine 

Sakura sighed, shoving her book bag in her locker. Heavy black bags weighed down her usually cheerful green eyes.

"You look like shit."

Sakura looked up, a lazy look on her face, "Thanks, and who are you again?"

The blonde grinned a grin that was weirdly similar to Kiba's fanged one, "Temari, Gaara's sister, remember me now?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh yeah, that pretty girl!"

Temari blushed, "Aw, you think I'm pretty?"

Sakura shrugged, "Better looking than me, though that's not hard to be," Sakura slammed her locker shut.

Temari fell in step beside Sakura as she walked down the hall, "Don't be so hard on yourself, I think you're kinda cute…" The blonde girl paused, "So, why are there big bags under your eyes?"

"Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't shut up last night-"

"Woah girl! You mean…!"

It was Sakura's turn to flush red, and a very deep red at that, "Huh? No, no you misunderstand! I have this creepy old man next door and they offered to stay over to make sure the guy doesn't come over and do something to me!"

Temari nodded understandingly, which was odd to say the least, "Where's your parents?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "My dad is dead…"

"Aw, I'm sorry," Temari patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright. And my mom is away on a business trip."

"What kind of mother leaves her only child alone like that!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry," Temari smiled sheepishly, "It's just, I've only seen TV moms… our mom died when Gaara was born."

Sakura bowed in respect, "I'm sorry… so you've had to be like the mother or something?"

"Yep, you got that right. Having two brothers is a pain in the ass! I mean, how hard is it to pick a plate up, god!"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, well, I've gotta go," She jabbed her thumb at Kakashi's classroom door, "This is my stop."

Temari gasped, "No fair! Kakashi is so hot!"

Sakura smiled, _God people are so typical in this place…_

_**I know…**_

Temari waved goodbye and Sakura jogged into class.

_She's weird…_

_**Yep… this school is full of freaks…**_

_Hey! Don't be so mean!_

_**Fine, but you know it's true…**_

_It's not…_

_**Whatever…**_

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura's plate.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a dead serious look on his pale face, "Are you going to eat those?"

Sakura looked down at her tomatoes, "Oh, um my tomatoes?"

"Yeah," He replied in a business man manner, "Are you?"

"Um no… Why, do you want them?"

"Why else would I ask?"

Sakura used her chopsticks to place the tomatoes onto his plate, "Fine, here, you sure are an ass today…"

The rest of the table looked at Sakura incredulously.

TenTen, who was seated to Sakura's right, whispered to her, "What the hell are you doing!"

Sakura shrugged, and whispered back, "Telling the truth. Sasuke is being an ass today."

TenTen gaped, "But he's Sasuke, and you just insulted him!"

Sakura shrugged.

TenTen rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Lee.

Sasuke poked Sakura in the forehead with his chopsticks, "You're holding out on me forehead."

"What?"

"Tomatoes."

"Oh…" Sakura looked down at her salad. And low and behold, there was one last tomato slice sitting there, juicy and red, attracting Sasuke's rare attention, "Here. Sorry, I didn't see that."

Sasuke flicked her in the forehead, "Aa."

Sakura flicked him back, "Ass."

And then, Naruto did something stupid…

"Are you guys dating or something?"

All hell broke loose… in the form of one, fiery, exhausted pink haired princess.

* * *

Sakura pulled herself out of her desk in Anko's classroom, but a strong grip stopped her from getting up.

"Haruno, if you have a minute…" The purple haired woman asked awkwardly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously, she shook her head, telling him to wait outside.

Anko stood and shut the door, "Does Hatake-sempai ever talk about me?"

"Yeah."

"Really!" Anko clasped her hands together.

"When a student talks about something concerning about literacy, or political science."

Anko's face fell and she plopped down in her desk chair.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura gathered her books to her chest.

"I-I… you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Absolutely not."

"_Uchiha, get your ear off my door!_"

"_Sorry ma'am!_"

Sakura grinned, "I wish I could do that."

"Teacher's intuition."

"Anyways…"

"I think I like your homeroom teacher… beyond a professional relationship."

Sakura giggled, "Oh, well, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Anko nodded, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you Anko-sensei," Sakura skipped out of the classroom. The door hit something or _someone_ in the face.

"_Aw feck_…"

Sakura gasped, "Oh my God, Sasuke!" She knelt in front of him, "Move your hands, let me see."

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura growled, "Do you want me to sock you and make it worse, or do you want to cooperate?"

Sasuke moved his hand to reveal his very bloody nose.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I'm really sorry Sasuke. Very truly sorry…" She pulled a pack of tissues from her binder. "Here," She pressed the white cloth to his nose.

Sasuke blushed, taken aback by the sudden pressure to his nose.

"I hope I didn't break it… let's get you to the nurse… were going to be late for class, we need an excuse." She eyed the blood on Anko's door, "And for the blood on Anko's door… well, that's an explanation in itself."

Sasuke smirked behind the tissue.

* * *

"What the hell happened!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Well, you see…"

Shizune groaned. Suddenly, a story from the morning interrupted her thoughts…

"_Well you see…" The blonde fiddled with her fingers, "Me and my boyfriend were making out in the janitors closet when…"_

_The boy imitated a broom smashing his nose._

"… _A broom fell and hit him in the nose." _

_Shizune sighed, "Alright… alright…" She shoved tissues up the boy's nose._

"Please don't tell me you were making out in the janitors closet."

Sasuke turned red.

Sakura gasped, "N-no! Where did you get that idea!"

"Never mind, though it happened once today, I was being safe." Shizune turned to Sasuke, "Bend your head back."

Sakura handed her friend some more tissues.

* * *

"Wha-?" Sakura looked behind her, "Ino?"

"Y-yeah, I need to talk to you, girl talk."

Sakura nodded, "Do you want to go to my house?" She dragged Ino to the parking lot.

"Sure. Are we walking?"

"Nope, and I'll warn you a head of time, don't slam the doors."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura waved her arm in the air, "Ino needs a ride!"

Ino blushed, "It's true! You are going out with Sasuke!"

Sakura frowned, "I thought we went over this! I'm not!"

"Are you two idiots coming?"

Sakura jogged over to Sasuke and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey-"

"I'm the one with the butcher knife and cake."

Sasuke shut his mouth.

Ino climbed into the back seat.

Sasuke lowered the roof.

"Are you nuts? It's cold out!" Sakura clutched her flimsy white sweater tighter around her body.

Ino grinned, "Shut up Sakura and enjoy the ride!"

Sasuke smirked, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He pressed down the accelerator and zoomed off.

* * *

Ino grinned as she got our of the Barchetta, "That, was, awesome…"

Sasuke smirked, "I have cars that go faster."

Ino grinned wider, "You're going to show me them one day."

"Maybe."

Sakura frowned, "Ino, didn't you say you had something to tell me about?"

"Oh yeah, bye Sasuke!"

"Wait, where am I going?" He turned to Sakura.

"Never mind that. You can have some cake. I saved you a slice, it's in the fridge. And don't you dare touch mine or Naruto's."

Sasuke groaned in defeat.

Sakura nodded and pulled her two friends inside.

* * *

Ino plopped down on Sakura's bed.

"First, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

Sakura nodded, "I swear on it. I swear on my mother's cake."

"I think that affects Sasuke more than you."

Sakura pondered and then agreed, "You're right, so, I swear on my mother's cooking, I have to live on it you know."

Ino nodded, "Fine."

Sakura sat across from her friends, "Spill."

Thirty minutes later, Ino finished her story.

"… and then he kissed me."

Sakura gasped, "Oh my God Ino…" She pulled her teary eyed friend into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Ino started to cry, "I feel so violated. I-I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore…"

Sakura patted her back, "I'm going to get you some cake."

Ino nodded.

* * *

Sasuke looked at up at Sakura from his homework, "Can I have another piece of cake."

Sakura waved her hand half-heartedly, "Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke stood.

Sakura cut three slices of cake and dished them out onto three plates. Suddenly, a light pressure applied itself to her shoulder. Two large hands attached to her waist. A warm breath tickled her ear lobe.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked back to the cake, "Nothing."

"What did Ino tell you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised her."

"I won't tell anyone else."

"She'll tell you if she wants to."

Sasuke frowned, "Aa," He released his pink haired princess.

* * *

Sakura handed Ino her cake, "Here."

Ino nodded and started to eat the chocolate cake, "Your mom's a good cook. I wish my mom was, but it's really my dad."

Sakura smiled, suddenly feeling envious of the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Sakura?"

"Hmn?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakura pulled her fork from her mouth, "So, are you and Shikamaru going out now?"

Ino blushed, "I-I guess… I never really thought about that…"

Sakura grinned, "I guess what you said at the beginning of the year isn't so true anymore, eh?"

Ino ginned as well, "I guess not," She eyed the crimson perfume bottle on Sakura's dresser, "Who's that from? Lee?"

"U-Uh no?"

Ino poked Sakura in the forehead, "Then who's it from, Naruto?"

"I wish."

"You like Naruto?"

"As a friend."

"Oh…" Ino tapped her chin, "I know who it's from…"

"W-who?"

"Kakashi! You're like his favorite student! I mean, you're like… looking at him ever day!"

"He's my teacher!"

* * *

"_He's my teacher!" _

"_So? He's like so hot and mysterious!" _

"_So! He's Kakashi!" _

"_You have a crush on your teacher!" _

Sasuke blanched, suddenly, the cake didn't taste so good anymore. He continued to work on his algebra review.

* * *

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke gave it to me."

Ino grinned, "I knew it! Sasuke totally has the hots for you!"

"He doesn't," Sakura turned away, "Why would he like me and my big forehead?"

Ino shrugged, "I'm starting to think Sasuke isn't that shallow."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He may not be shallow, but he does care about his reputation, and if he started to date me, it would crash to the ground."

"It doesn't matter, half the school thinks you're dating and the other half think Sasuke and Naruto are gay."

Sakura growled, "Well," She cracked her knuckles, "You might just have to get me a list of those people."

The two girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Ino left as Naruto arrived.

As the door shut, Naruto pounced on Sakura, "I'm home!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "N-Naruto!"

"Heh, heh Sakura…"

She rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head, "Well, I'm going to start dinner."

Naruto jogged after her, "I'm gonna help you!"

Sakura laughed, "Alright, alright."

* * *

"No, no Naruto! No!"

Sasuke rushed into the kitchen fearing the worst.

"God Naruto!"

Sakura and Naruto were both covered in flour, egg shells littered the kitchen floor, dough covered the counters, water and broth boiled over on the electric stove.

Sakura screamed in aggravation.

Naruto handed her a towel, "I-I'm sorry…"

Sakura shook her head, still fuming, "Don't worry about it, just go get cleaned up."

Naruto jogged out of the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked, "You look like shit."

"Thanks, that's the second time I've received that today," Sakura grabbed a cloth, "Really raises my morale."

The Uchiha shrugged and picked up a cloth of his own, "Anything for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do that, Naruto and I made the mess."

"So? I have to live here for another three days, don't I?"

Sakura shrugged, "I guess," She dropped down on her hands and knees, armed with cloth and spray.

Sasuke started on the counters, "What the hell were you trying to make?"

Sakura frowned, "Ramen, miso soup, and tempura."

The king of Konoha High frowned, but continued to scrape flour and egg residue from the counters.

"Oh, and some tomato onigiri."

Sasuke licked his lips.

Sakura smiled to the floor, "But I guess we'll have to settle for take-out."

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Sakura sighed and paid the take-out man. Slamming the door with her foot, she yelled, "Dinner!"

She placed the cartons on the glass coffee table in front of the table and went to retrieve plates.

Naruto grabbed the glasses.

"Is Sasuke out of the shower yet?" Sakura asked, scratching her wet pink hair.

"Nope. We should eat without him, I'm starving!"

Sakura nodded, "I think you're right." She grabbed her chopsticks. Both herself and Naruto took a seat in front of the TV. Scraping Chinese food onto her plate, they sighed in contentedness.

"I'm glad you all had enough manners to wait for me."

Sakura pointed her chopsticks at Naruto, "It's his fault, it was Naruto's idea."

"Sakura! Why'd you tell teme that!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders innocently as Sasuke took a seat on her left.

He grabbed the carton of chop-suey he ordered.

Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust, "How can you eat that stuff!"

Sasuke smirked, "Like this." He shoved the food in his mouth.

Naruto paled considerably.

Sakura eyed the food, "I've never tried it, may I?"

Sasuke offered his carton to her.

She placed her chopsticks in and took a bite, "That's good!"

Sasuke let her take some of her own and then took the carton back into his possession.

Naruto grinned, "Are you sure you two aren't going out? I mean, Sasuke doesn't normally share his food.

"Naurto-"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"N-no!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Not again…"

* * *

Sakura slammed the snooze on her alarm for the fifth time that morning.

"Sakura!"

"Get up already."

The young pastel haired princess opened her green eyes to find Naruto crouched in front of her bed, a panicked look on his face, and Sasuke standing further back, arms over his chest. Both dressed to kill in their fall Konoha High school uniforms.

Sakura groaned, "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen," Sasuke pointed to her clock, "We've been trying to get you up for the fifteen."

Sakura gasped and shoved the covers off her body.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed, turning their heads, due to Sakura's attire, or lack there of.

She noticed it too, "Out! Out! Let me dress in privacy!" She shoved the two boys out and slammed the door. Sakura screeched in frustration.

* * *

"God damn'it!" Naruto covered his ears, "She sounds like a damned banshee!"

Sasuke nodded his silent concurrence.

* * *

Well, there it is, chapter nine. Hope you all like. 

Now I know the dishes Sakura and Naruto were trying to prepare weren't a typical Japanese dinner, but it's three teenagers who are going through high school and are too lazy to actually cook themselves a proper meal.

But, if I was wrong, and they don't normally have Chinese take-out in Japan, lemme' know, so I don't make the mistake again.

I command Gaara to eat you if you don't come and review (jk) but please, review for the sake of all things kind a decent.

Ja.


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... unfourtuantely... but maybe... just maybe... they'll put him up on e-bay...

Well, here's another chapter. And don't worry all, I AM going to continue this story unless it has a sudden decline in views and reviews. Eh heh heh...

Well, I also realized I have been spelling TenTen's name wrong this WHOLE time. It's really spelled Tenten, and not TenTen, though it looks cooler the way I orginally spelled it.

Here it is, chapter ten of,

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Sasuke placed his head in his hands.

"Tired?"

He lifted his head wearily to look at his one-eyed teacher, "Do I ask you why you only show one eye?"

Kakashi shrugged and stood straight, "No, but that's a completely different topic."

"Sorry I took so long Sasuke!" Sakura slid into her seat.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura and walked away.

"What was that about?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Bags and Cyclops."

Sakura looked at her dead beat Uchiha physics partner, "Oh… kay… Problem fort-two."

Sasuke frowned, "Why does it always seem like were doing 'problem forty-two'?"

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei has a sick fascination with that American movie, "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"," Sakura reasoned.

The Uchiha nodded and readied his pencil, "Maybe…"

* * *

"_Sasuke!_"

"They sound worse than you."

Sakura slapped her dark eyed friend upside the head, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," The two continued walking, trying to ignore the squeals of the _Unofficial_ _Uchiha Brother's_ _Fan Club™_.

"_Sasuke!_"

* * *

Naruto frowned at the piece of paper before him. 

"Naruto?"

He looked at Sakura, who sat conveniently beside him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at the red head in the seat in front of him, "I still don't get it. Gaara, a fresh meat-"

Sakura gave him '_the look_'.

"-I mean, the freshman, gets biology, but I can't make heads or tails of it," He tapped the paper with his pencil.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's quite easy, Naruto. All were doing is photosynthesis. The chemical equation is quite simple and summarizes the products and reactants of carbon reduction in the typical green photosynthesizing plant:

CO2 + H2O → O2 + (CH2O) + 112 kcal/mol

Do you get the equation now?"

"I don't know what all those letters mean," Naruto replied stupidly, "I mean, I know H2O means water, who doesn't? But still, who the hell needs all this crap?"

Sakura sighed, "This is only to help you if you want a career in biochemistry or something to that effect."

Naruto groaned, "I don't even know what that is!"

"Augh!" Sakura slapped her wide forehead, "Whatever, back to the symbols. CO2 is carbon dioxide, which plants use to create carbohydrates. H2O is obviously water, and since you love plants so much, you should know why they need water. O2 stands for oxygen, which teams up with the carbon dioxide to create those carbohydrates."

Naruto nodded, "All right."

"The CH2O stands for formaldehyde, which is somehow created from carbon made materials. Kcal stands for kilocalorie, and the formaldehyde, which is created form the carbon dioxide, oxygen and water, is the chemical equation that summarizes the products and reactants of carbon reduction in the typical green photosynthesizing plant."

Naruto nodded.

"Now I'm not sure if I explained it correctly, but I believe I did," She cocked her head cutely, "Do you get it now?"

Naruto nodded again, "I believe I do!" He started to jot notes and answers down on his paper.

* * *

"Naruto, you got one hundred on the quiz!" Sakura hugged her foolish blonde friend. 

"So did you!"

Sakura grinned, "But that's not abnormal."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess not, but still, it's all thanks to you!"

The pastel haired princess blushed, "Well, I can't take all the credit…"

"Yeah, you're right."

Sakura punched his upper arm.

Naruto grinned, "Hey, hey Sakura, let's get some lunch," The two linked arms and 'Kakashi skipped' out to the courtyard.

* * *

"God damn!" Naruto covered his head with his hardcover note book, followed by Sakura, Tenten, Neji and a barrage of other students who happened to be out in the courtyard during their almost enjoyable lunch. 

Sakura brushed the water off her clothes, "Naruto?"

He turned to face his pink haired friend, "Huh?"

"I'm going to grab something from Kakashi-sensei's classroom; I'll see you in class!" Sakura waved, allowing herself to be directed in the direction of Kakashi's classroom by the current of high school students.

* * *

"God, I'm freezing!" 

Sasuke yanked his head up as somebody, a feminine somebody, flicked on the lights.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He groaned, who the hell in their right mind would disturb a man in their sleep? Hadn't this person heard of the saying, 'Let sleeping men lie'? Wait… or was it sleeping dogs… Sasuke groaned again.

"Oh, sorry," The standard fluorescent classroom issued bar lights flickered off, "I didn't know you were sleeping."

He grumbled to the desk. He lifted his head so his eyes rested above his arms, "Sakura, aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" It was then he noticed that her outfit seemed to show ever curve and odd angle, as well as the polka-dotted sports bra.

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she crouched behind Kakashi's desk, "Funny thing really, it started to rain and I got drenched… aw damn, I forgot my school sweater!"

Sasuke's head was now a good fifteen centimeters off his desk.

Sakura stood and placed her hands on her hips, "This sucks…" She shivered, "… I can't believe that today is the day that I forget to put the sweater in my bag!" And then, sudden warmth enveloped her shoulders.

"Use mine; I wasn't out in the rain."

The bubblegum haired girl looked up at her dark savior, "Thank you Sasuke."

A pregnant pause shook the room.

"Aa…" He placed his hands in the back pockets of his black trousers, "W-We should get to class," A pink blush splashed itself across his cheeks.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her book bag, "Y- Yeah, let's go," She stopped at the doorway, "Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"Thanks again!" She skipped out of sight.

* * *

Naruto sighed and dragged his heavy, book laden body out of the class room. Finally… the end of the day was just within his grasp! 

"Naruto!"

Maybe not…

He lifted his head wearily to see Ino 'pop' out of the throng of students, "I don't know where Sasuke is and I'm not going to give you his address, cell phone number or personal home phone number."

Ino laughed, "Idiot, I want to talk to Sakura, not obsess over Sasuke!"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Um, then why talk to me? Shouldn't you go find Tenten or Sasuke?"

The 'platinum' blonde raised a finely tweezed blonde eyebrow in question, "Why Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed again and repeated the speech Sasuke had drilled into him, "I am not allowed to release information of Uchiha Sasuke and his escapades with the questioned Haruno Sakura. Unveiling of this information could cause serious injury and possibly death."

Ino laughed and gave the other blonde a quick hug, "Whatever, I'll go ask Tenten then!" She waved and disappeared into the student current.

Naruto shrugged, he decided not to warn her that Tenten had been drilled with the same speech… maybe Ino would ask differently?

* * *

Hinata gently opened her locker and shoved her unneeded textbooks into the little metal storage space. 

She closed her locker; backpack in hand, to find their perverted white haired janitor leaning against the lockers.

"You talk to Naruto right?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"You have a super Naruto sense, meaning you can somehow always find that little blonde bastard?"

Hinata shrugged, a pink telltale blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jiraiya did a little discrete victory hump, "Can you give this to Naruto?" He shoved a brown paper sized envelope in her face, "Please Hinata?"

"S-sure…"

"I'll do something for you! I swear!"

Hinata nodded, slightly afraid of the older man.

"I'll- I'll get Naruto to go on a date with you!"

Hinata collapsed.

Hands gently tucked themselves under her arms before her body could crumple to the ground.

"What did you do you stupid pervert!"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I mentioned something and she fainted."

Naruto eyed the envelope grasped tightly in the girl's fingers, "I guess that's for me?"

The white haired man nodded, "Naturally."

"And you couldn't give it to me yourself?"

"Busy," The older man reasoned.

"Lazy," Naruto crouched to the ground, lowering Hinata as well. He pried the envelope from her fingers, "Is this what I think it is?"

Jiraiya grinned a pearly white toothed smile.

Naruto returned the pearly grin tenfold.

The two males nodded.

* * *

Neji looked at the blonde holding his cousin in his arms. 

"… then Jiraiya said something about a date and she fainted," It was then Naruto entered his trademark _Uzumaki Naruto Hero Grin™_, "I got there just in time and caught Hinata!"

Tenten clapped, pretending to be moved by Naruto's little story of his escapades.

Neji just rolled his eyes, "Can you just put her in the back seat of the car?"

Naruto nodded, "If you'd open the door for me teme."

"Save your words of affection for Sasuke, I don't want them," He opened the door and lowered the seat of his navy Aston Martin DB7.

Naruto lowered Hinata into the back seat, "Nice car dude."

Neji shrugged, "I'm not giving you a ride. Go home Naruto."

The blonde turned and waved, "Yeah, yeah, you stupid brunettes and your cruelty towards blondes."

* * *

Sasuke whacked Naruto in the back of the head. 

"_What_! You can't say that you weren't thinking about it!"

Sasuke nodded, "I wasn't thinking about Sakura in a bikini."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes you were."

"I was not."

"Who are you going to get to sign it for you?"

"There you go, changing the subject!"

Sasuke growled dangerously, "Hn."

Naruto growled, though not as threateningly, and sat down on Sakura's white leather living room couch.

"No seriously," Sasuke took a seat beside him, "Who are you going to get to sign for you?"

"Iruka I guess."

"Who's Iruka?" Sakura walked into the living room, a box of pocky in her hands.

"My old elementary school teacher."

Sakura scooted in the space between her two male friends, "Oh! Well, do you think he'll sign? I think it'd be fun if we all went!"

Sasuke shrugged and stole a stick of chocolate covered pocky from Sakura's box, ignoring the pain that burst in his hand when she slapped him, "I'm not going."

Sakura gasped, "No!"

"Aa."

Naruto frowned, "You have to go!" He and Sakura 'puppy pouted', Sakura's being plain cute (in Sasuke's opinion) and Naruto's being freakishly girly and cute (in the worlds opinion).

Sasuke shook his head in disagreement, "I don't and I'm not going."

Sakura growled and hugged her pocky to her chest, "Fine, it'll just be me and Naruto! And we'll have the time of our lives!"

The Uchiha frowned, "Why does it matter, were going to an inside pool for God's sake, not anywhere interesting. We're not ever going to the beach."

Sakura tapped her chin, "Well, I still think it would be fun! I mean, I don't get to go swimming often."

"Yeah!" Naruto defended, leaning over Sakura's lap, "She doesn't own a private swimming pool in her back yard!"

Sasuke shrugged, "So? That's no reason. You like to walk; we have a community center in the area."

Sakura growled and picked up the ringing phone, "Hey Ino."

"Yeah I know but Sasuke is being an asshole and won't go!" She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the youngest Uchiha. Sakura wandered out of the room.

"I know! I mean, it's a stupid field trip! It's like he's afraid of wearing a pair of swimming shorts… Ino you're a pervert! No! I don't think like that! Just because he's an asshole-" A pale hand pulled the phone away from her ear, noses touched.

"I'll go, just stop calling me names and crap."

Sakura nodded, a pink hue turning her face into a pale pink bobble head.

Sasuke stood straight, "Hn," He walked away.

"I lied, he's coming."

* * *

Sakura sighed and climbed into her bed. 

"Sakura?"

She sat up, "Hmn?"

"Naruto is asleep."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to come with me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"J-Just do it."

Sakura lifted the covers and shivered in, only, and I mean _only_ in an overlarge tee-shirt she had stolen from her father when he was alive.

"Put a robe on."

"Alright," She slid on the white yukata-like terrycloth robe.

He grabbed part of the belt that closed the robe together and dragged Sakura out of her room and to her window.

"W-What are we doing?"

"Going for a walk."

"What are you, Peter Pan?"

"Do I look like Lee to you?"

"No… wait… what!"

He opened the window and pulled her onto the fire escape.

"Oh," Came Sakura's quiet response.

"Will you hurry up?" He was already outside the window.

"Jeeze, impatient are we?"

"Quite woman, you're pissing me off."

Sakura slapped him upside the head, but followed him up the fire escape.

* * *

"I never realized how pretty it is up here…" Sakura sighed and took a seat on the wooden bench that had been generously placed by the manager of the complex. 

"Hn," Sasuke took his seat beside her.

"I'm glad I came up here, but it's still so cold!" She shivered.

"I'm not giving you my source of warmth again."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking you to."

"Hn."

She pressed her small finger to the side of his head, "There we go, there's the Sasuke we know and love. Nice and quiet."

"I think you should idolize me more and start to act like me."

Sakura laughed curtly, "In your dreams Uchiha Sasuke, in your horrid little dreams."

Bright stars shot across the sky.

"Look, shooting stars!" Sakura tugged on the sleeve of Sasuke blue pajamas.

"Oh look, a cliché," Sasuke mocked.

"You asshole!"

"Quiet, I'm wishing," The 'asshole' lied.

Sakura grinned and closed her eyes, making a wish.

* * *

Something inside him clicked. A very primal urge. Something deep, frightening, Sasuke felt as if it would eat him alive. 

He was freakishly hungry. He searched the kitchen for his beloved cake. Finally finding his 'sacred' object, he placed it on a plate and mangled it.

The kitchen lights flickered on.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in pain.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Cool," Naruto cut himself a piece of cake, "You know, I don't normally eat cake at five 'o' clock in the morning."

Sasuke shrugged, "My mom doesn't let me."

"Aa, but she let's me."

"Hn," Sasuke pulled his fork from his mouth, "She favors you because you're pathetically idiotic."

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"One day, I'll find out what 'hn' means and expose it to the rest of the world!"

"Quiet or you'll wake Sakura up."

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence.

"Ne, ne Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"Do you like Sakura? I mean, like-_like_ Sakura?"

Sasuke's jaw metaphorically dropped. He coughed, regained his Uchiha emotionless disposition, and answered with a stoic, "No."

Naruto laughed, "Whew… you sure went through a lot emotion over two simple sentences!"

Sasuke rolled his eye and savored the last bite of his cake.

"I mean, for a moment there, I thought you actually had a crush on Sakura!"

"Why do you care? You like Sakura?" Sasuke dumped his plate in the sink, only to hide the pink hue noticeably decorating his pale cheeks.

"At the beginning of the year. Yeah, I thought she was the hottest girl I'd ever laid eyes on…" Naruto sighed dreamily, "But now, I still think Sakura's pretty cute. I think of our relationship as more of a 'brother-sister' thing."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, again.

"What do you think Sakura as?"

"An annoying girl."

"That's mean," Naruto frowned.

"But a friend none the less."

"Well, that's better," The blonde stood and scratched his head, "I'm gonna go take a shower, ja!"

Sasuke sighed and picked up the plate Naruto had left on the table. Such a slob…

* * *

Sakura sighed and plopped down in her seat, "Morning Kakashi-sensei." 

"Morning Sakura," He looked up from his 'morning read'.

"Still reading your book?"

"It's quite enjoyable really."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'll read it… once I graduate collage and start work. And once I'm all alone and fifty, because of this huge forehead of mine, I'll start to read those books. By then, the series should be finished."

Kakashi laughed, "Sounds like you have your life all planned out."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Barely."

Naruto and Sasuke took their seats on either side of the petal pink haired princess.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Hatake-sensei."

"Morning Naruto. Sasuke, couldn't you manage at least a 'hi'?"

"Hi."

"We're a grumpy bunch this morning, aren't we table seven?"

They grumbled in response.

Kakashi stood and walked over to the desk, "Well I know something that will cheer one of you up."

The rest of the class started to file in.

He leaned forward and beckoned Sakura closer. He whispered something in her ear and her face brightened.

"I love you Kakashi-sensei!"

The classroom went silent. Everyone started at Sakura.

"It's a figure of speech you morons! Pay attention in class!"

Kakashi sighed, "Spoken like a true high school student…"

"Today, we start particle physics."

The class groaned, with exception of one loud whoop from none other than Haruno Sakura.

"Particle physics is a branch of physics that studies the elementary constituents of matter and radiation, and the interactions between them. It is also called "high energy physics", because many elementary particles do not occur under normal circumstances in nature, but can be created and detected during energetic collisions of other particles, as is done in particle accelerators.

The idea that all matter is composed of elementary particles dates to at least the 6th century BC. The philosophical doctrine of atomism was studied by ancient Greek philosophers such as Leucippus, Democritus, and Epicurus. Although Isaac Newton in the 17th century thought that matter was made up of particles, it was John Dalton who formally stated in 1802 that everything is made from tiny atoms.

Dmitri Mendeleev's first periodic table in 1869 helped cement the view, prevalent throughout the 19th century, that matter was made of atoms. Work by J.J. Thomson in the late 1890s established that atoms are composed of light electrons and massive protons. Ernest Rutherford established in 1911 that the protons are concentrated in a compact nucleus. The nucleus was initially thought to be composed of protons and confined electrons (in order to explain the difference between nuclear charge and mass number), but was later found to be composed of protons and neutrons.

The early 20th century explorations of nuclear physics and quantum physics culminated in proofs of nuclear fission in 1939 by Lise Meitner (based on experiments by Otto Hahn), and nuclear fusion by Hans Bethe in the same year. These discoveries gave rise to an active industry of generating one atom from another, even rendering possible (although not profitable) the transmutation of lead into gold. These theories successfully predicted nuclear weapons.

Throughout the 1950s and 1960s, a bewildering variety of particles was found in scattering experiments. This was referred to as the "particle zoo". This term was deprecated after the formulation of the Standard Model during the 1970s in which the large number of particles was explained as combinations of a (relatively) small number of fundamental particles…"

* * *

Sakura stood, class was over and she was slightly disappointed. 

"Remember to read up to page fifty-five in your new text books!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura followed Naruto out of the classroom. Once out, he turned to her…

"You like studying that crap? You're crazy."

Sakura frowned.

He grinned widely, "But that's why I love you. So you'll continue to help me with my homework?"

Sakura shrugged, "Why not?"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the ass, "Move it you dead last or I'm going to be late for my next class."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha, "You asshole!"

Sasuke sighed and looked to the heavens, "Why does everyone call me that?"

Sakura cocked her head in that cute Sakura way, making Sasuke look away, "What, asshole?"

"Yes. Asshole."

Sakura giggled in that cute way that made Sasuke turn red.

"I have to go," The Uchiha skirted off.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and jabbed his thumb in the direction the Uchiha had disappeared to, "What's with him?"

* * *

Well, there it is. Now, time for more disclaimers. The bit on Photosyntesis, I actually wrote myself, I'm not lying to you. The bit on Particle Pyhsics (Sakura's beloved sutdy) was copied from Wikiepedia, a wonderful, wonderful website. 

Remember, reviewing clears your karma. Okay, not really, but we all have imaginations, don't we? Well, read and review anyways! It's good for you!

Ja!


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sob go little ninja go! Just leave me here to wilt in un-owning Naruto!

Well, that was odd, so let's forget it. Well, I don't know if they celebrate Halloween in Japan, but, I guess they do now. Oh, and before I for get, I want to thank everone whose reviewed!

Tsumii

Fightingfordeath

sasusaku0386

Kari

hinako89

otakualways

lobo-chan

Zen-san

Nenji's Cherry blossom

Sadbrowneyes976

Mareno Mikato

HPfanatic12

hushhushyou

tsukigana

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona ...

tiffanylicis

fRenZ4EveR

swimtwins03

Dying On The Inside

tsukigana

kereneko

onigiri-kun

hushhushyou

ByakuyaBaka

Silentdarkheart

Namada.69

hinako89

Mareno Mikato

Namine-and-Sakura-rock

Sakurabear47

Sillvy

sTaR Id0L 11j14

cheru

otakualways

blue-azn-rain

Lobo-Chan

angelraine

sakura-nin

Broken-hearted-fool

the answer is 42

kereneko

Tsumii

Sillvy

Cheru

sakura-negi

sasu-sakuforever

Natalie

everlasting memories

angelraine

sTaR Id0L 11j14

lobo-chan

Broken-hearted-fool

otakualways

kusara-chan

Black-Dragon-Rock

Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-...

blue-azn-rain

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Sillvy

veniece

lainey-bo-bainey

Rogue-Alchemist

Dying On The Inside

Frustration Killer

everlasting memories

angelraine

Nya-chan

maniackiller12

Lobo-Chan

Bottom of Form

deadlyfangirl

Elle Tee

pei-chan

Leiral

everlasting memories

Sillvy

naruto'sgirl

shamanic cherry

angelraine

Satachi

Well, those are the people who review on this fanfiction, and I'd like to acknowlegde them. So, here's to you all! (Note: Some names may be up there multiple times, I was just to lazy to go through the whole list and only list the names once. Sorry!)

Well, here it is, the chapter that I had a little bit of a writers block and rewrote five times for you all, chapter eleven of:

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

Naruto grinned widely at his pink haired female friend. 

"You're serious, you're gonna come with me?"

"Well, I've not gone in a while, and I think I'd be fun, you know?"

Naruto's grin widened, "You know, we should get Sasuke to come with us to!"

Sakura nodded, "I think that'd be a good idea! How much fun does he have anyways?"

The blonde shrugged, "Dunno, but I bet he'd have fun coming with us!"

Sakura smirked, "Are you sure?" She poked Naruto in the side, "He is the human popsicle."

Naruto smirked as well, "Maybe."

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Sasuke set his lunch on the round table the three were sharing that lovely day.

"Nothing," Naruto replied in a sing-song voice. He shoved a wad of ramen noodles into his mouth.

"Don't be a dobe, dobe."

"Hey teme! Sakura and I were going to ask you to do something, but now I'm not gonna ask you!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll probably sleep better if you don't tell me."

Sakura growled, "You asshole."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Sasuke asked, his face upturned as if asking the blue sky for an answer that would never come. When he finally lowered his head, he looked at Naruto who was whispering to Sakura.

"Do you think he's finally lost it?"

Sakura shrugged and daintily fed her self rice, "Dunno, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I think I wanna live thank you very much!"

Sakura laughed, eventually choking on the rice she was eating.

"Sakura!" Naruto slapped her back.

She eventually swallowed and thanked her blonde friend, "So, are we going to ask Sasuke?"

"Ask me what for God's fuc-"

Sakura slapped him upside the head, "Don't talk like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine, ask me what?"

Naruto grinned, "Do you wanna go trick-or-treating with us?"

Sasuke replied with silence.

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come?"

"No."

Sakura and Naruto groaned, "Come one, live a little!"

"I'm living."

"No shit Sherlock! But can't you come with us!" Naruto grabbed fist-full of hair in his obvious frustration, "Come on! What if Sakura gets scared and I'm already at another house?"

"Yeah… hey wait!" She slapped Naruto over the head, "Come on, please? We'll make it worth your while?"

Sasuke frowned, "How is that exactly?"

"I don't know, don't ask me!" Sakura cried. She clamed down and closed the lid of her bento box, "Just please come with us, I'll make your costume if I have to…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, I'll go already."

Naruto and Sakura squealed and jumped around.

And then, Sasuke popped the question, "Naruto, are you gay?"

"_Wha-at!_"

* * *

"God, for the last time teme-!"

"You're not gay," Sasuke finished jadedly.

Sakura sighed, "Don't you two ever give up?"

The two boys gave her _the look_.

"What?"

They shook their heads and looked away.

"I don't think these two idiots will ever give it up, they're just too deep in love!"

Sakura grinned, "Kiba, how come you know these things?"

Sasuke and Naruto whacked the Inuzuka up the back side of the head.

"I just do," He shrugged and grinned cockily.

"Making a fool of your self again Kiba?" Shino appeared from the rubble known to man as the 'student body'.

Sakura looked at the boy with the sunglasses, "Who are you?"

"Same to you."

"I asked first."

"Aburame Shino."

Sakura grinned, "Haruno Sakura. Nice afro."

Naruto sniggered.

Kiba howled.

Sasuke smirked.

And the creepiest thing yet… Shino smiled, "Thanks."

The world stopped turning.

But… slowly it started again as Shino's… intriguing… smile disappeared.

Shino grabbed the back of Kiba's shirt, "Sorry to cut this short, but the idiot and I must be going."

Kiba waved, "Catch ya later!"

Sakura waved back, "Bye!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That Shino kid is creepy."

Sasuke nodded, "You just figured that out?"

Sakura frowned cutely, making the Uchiha blush, but smiled and replied, "I like him."

And Sasuke though, if he were in a cartoon, he would've '_S-dropped_' and fell to the ground already.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and the unwilling Sasuke all sat around a pile of material and a white sewing machine with floral print stickers covering its sides.

"So, Naruto, what do you want to be?" Sakura pulled the needle from her mouth and pulled a pencil from behind her ear.

Naruto frowned and did a 'Naruto think', which was nothing more than the blonde Uzumaki boy placing his chin in his hand and looking like he was 'thinking' hard.

"Well dobe?"

"I-I know! I'll be a fox!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's the best you can do?"

"Well, what do you wanna be teme? A TP mummy?"

"T… P mummy?"

"A toilet-paper mummy! So you can hide that ugly face of yours!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out her measuring tape, "That was lame Naruto."

"I know."

She stood and pulled Naruto up with her, "Can you take off your shirt?"

Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I'm not," Naruto hissed from underneath his raised shirt.

Sakura rolled her eyes and yanked the rest of the garment off his head, "Okay…" She pulled the tape measure out and measured around his 'bust'. She jotted down the measurement and prodded Naruto in the arm, "Arms up."

He lifted his arms and made airplane sounds.

Sakura finished her measurements and handed Naruto back his shirt, "Thank you," She jotted down the remaining measurements and sat back down on her cushion in front of the coffee table, "So-o, Naruto, what do you want your costume to look like?"

The blonde did the 'Naruto think' again.

"Come on Naruto, I need to do three costumes."

"Okay…" He took the paper and pencil from Sakura, "Well, I want to be a fox-"

"We've established that, dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto let his tongue fall out the side of his mouth, "I'm gonna be a fox, but I don't want to be a classic fox, I want… nine tails!"

"Why nine tails?" Sakura asked, taking a seat in the recliner adjacent to Sasuke's lazy-boy.

Naruto shrugged, "You've heard the legend about the fox that had nine tails. They, oh so creatively, called it the 'nine-tails fox'."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've hear the legend. You're talking about the wise and powerful fox that could smash mountains with its tail, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"The Uchiha clan is said to have fought the fox-"

"Well then you can be my ultimate source of information!"

Sasuke ignored his hyper best friend, "-but that's just a legend, and I don't really believe in it."

Sakura smiled, "What are you, a good ol' fashion man of science?"

"Not entirely."

Sakura nodded and looked back to Naruto.

"… Red fabric here… naw… we'll go with orange I think… an ear here… collar there… white… no black… wait… blue! But we still need white…" He continued to draw, "Cut it off here… add boots here… strap… strap… clip… no scratch that, I want an inside buckle. Side hem… faux fur… there!" He handed the notepad back to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened at the page she had just been handed.

Sasuke attempted to look over her shoulder, "What? Is it that bad?"

Naruto kicked his friend in the shin, a scowl upon his tanned face.

The pink haired princess shook her head, "N-no! This is great! Naruto, where'd you learn how to draw like this!"

Naruto shrugged, "Taught myself. What else was there to do with all those papers that had 'F's on them?"

Sakura laughed, "I guess you're right." She placed the book at her side, "Well, I need to finish up these measurements for Sasuke and myself, so you're free to go, I'll work on your costume tonight."

Naruto stood and stretched his legs, "Alright then, bye teme!" He bent down and actually kissed Sakura's forehead, "See ya Sakura!" He walked out of the apartment in a long-legged stride.

Sasuke scowled, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Sakura asked innocently, fiddling with the papers in her hand, a prominent blush creeping on her face.

"You know what I mean, Naruto just kissed you and you didn't do anything."

Sakura turned away from Sasuke, "I don't know, I guess it was a brotherly gesture, how am I supposed to know what's going on inside his head?"

Sasuke shrugged, "If you don't need me, I'll leave."

Sakura grabbed his arm, "I still need to take your measurements mister," But really, she just didn't want him to go.

* * *

Naruto donned a white and red cap and pulled on his sterile white apron. He pulled out a cleaver.

"You look like you're going to kill someone."

"I know. Maybe I might just kill you."

"That was mean Naruto."

"You should've brought it up Choji."

"Whatever. We've got a customer at the bar, and he's not too happy with his ramen."

"I didn't make it."

"Of course, you just got here," Choji wearily watched Naruto chop the vegetables, naruto, and meat into tiny pieces, "And he wants to talk to the manager."

"Tell him the old man is busy and the assistant manager will be out momentarily."

Choji nodded and disappeared under the curtain, surprised by Naruto's maturity in the situation.

Naruto sighed and plopped the freshly made noodles into the big silver pot. He whistled various tunes, placing various items into the pot.

Choji's head appeared in the curtains just as Naruto finished making the man's ramen, "He says if he doesn't see you know, he's going to leave."

"All right, I'm coming," He picked up the blue ceramic bowl and pushed open the curtains, "Sorry for the wait."

The man looked up, his face scarlet in rage, "What the hell, I don't want a damned kid!"

"Well, this 'damned kid' has your new and improved ramen, made by the assistant manager himself."

"Well then it better be good! Where is the assistant guy anyways?"

Naruto placed the bowel in front of the man, "You're speaking to him."

The man slurped his ramen, "This- this is…"

Choji looked nervous.

Naruto looked _very_ smug.

"- great!"

The Ichiraku Assistant Manager had a very large ego boost that evening.

* * *

"Come on; just take off your shirt!"

Sasuke shook his head defiantly, "No."

"I need to take your measurements."

"So?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Quite frankly, no."

Sakura frowned, "You're an asshole, you know that?" Sakura fell back onto the recliner, "Naruto didn't cry like a baby when I asked him."

"Because he's gay."

"He's not gay! If he was gay he wouldn't have a crush on Hinata-" Sakura's clamped her hands over her mouth her face bright red.

Sasuke smirked haughtily.

Sakura waved her hands in the boy's face, "P-please don't tell anyone! Please? Naruto will kill me if he found out I told you! I really don't wanna die!"

The Uchiha prince rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to tell… many…" He smirked.

Sakura pounced on his back, "Don't you dare Uchiha Sasuke, I'll kill you if you do!"

"Not if Naruto gets to you first," He wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Gha! You insensitive asshole!" She pounded her fists upon his royal Uchiha head.

Sasuke lifted his hands to his head, "Damn'it woman, stop!"

"Take off your shirt!"

Sasuke dumped her off on the couch, "Fine, just quiet already," He unbuttoned his white school uniform shirt and threw it on the recliner. He pulled off the white tank and threw it on the couch as well, "There, get your stupid tape measure and go."

Sakura nodded, her face bright pink, "Thanks," She measured around his shoulders, chest, arms and waist. As well as his inseam, the width of his pants leg and shoe size.

He looked down at her expectantly when he had finished.

"I-I'm sorry for pounding on your head…"

"You're forgiven."

"Hey, you're supposed to apologize too!" Sakura get on her tipsy-toes to have her eyes reach his nose.

"I am?"

_Flash!_

Sakura gasped, "Mom!"

Haruko dropped her belongings in her room and rushed out the door, "Got dinner plans, bye sweetie! Bye Sasuke!"

"Oh my god…" Sakura handed Sasuke back his shirt, "I can't believe that just happened… I have to get the camera."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled back on the tank, "Do you need help with anything else?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'll need help with my measurements, but I'm sure I can convince my mom to do them."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

He shrugged.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha prince intently.

"What?"

"I think you'd make a good vampire."

He shrugged again, "Why is that?"

"Well," Sakura pulled at his cheek, "You've got the pale skin…"

Sasuke blushed at the proximity of the young girl's body.

"… You've got the dark eyes, so you don't even need eye liner. And… I think the personality fits you."

"Fine, I'll be a vampire."

"Cool," Sakura pulled the pencil from the messy bun on the back of her head, loosening the strands so they fell to her shoulders, "I'll give you a vest… cape… no, high collar? European vampire?"

"I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Fine… if you've got the body for it… Open chested black men's Haori."

Sasuke frowned.

"White wrappings here and here… a lantern… inseam… hakama… let's make them white… a pair of zori… and… paper lantern," She handed the design to Sasuke, "How about that?"

"It'll work."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I should be going," He stood and slipped back on his white button up shirt and dark navy blazer. He bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sasuke sauntered out the door, a secret smile on his face.

Sakura touched her cheek and blushed. The kiss brought back sudden memories of the night of her mother's birthday… and that kiss… her face turned scarlet, "Stupid Sakura… he's playing with you…" She pulled out the designs for Naruto's costume.

* * *

"You have to come, please?"

Sakura sighed, "I don't know, I told Naruto I was going trick-or-treating with him…"

"What is he? A little kid? He can come to!"

"I really don't know Ino…"

"Come on!"

"I guess we could go for a while…"

"Yes! Well, you have to wear a costume and you better make it good!" Ino handed Sakura a piece of paper, "Here's all the information, I'd sugest you photocopy it and give one to Naruto!"

Sakura nodded, "What about-"

"Well, I have to go meet Shika and bribe him to come along!"

Ino pulled her famous disappearing act once again.

* * *

Sakura took her seat in Hatake Kakashi's physics class.

"Naruto, change of plans."

"Huh?"

"Were going to stop by the Halloween dance first."

Naruto grinned, "Cool, cause I was gonna tell you, I'm going to pick Hinata up there too! She's gonna come with us!"

Sakura smiled, "Well, we'll have to tell Sasuke when he gets here."

"Tell him what?"

"Were going to stop by the school dance first."

"We are?"

Sakura squealed and clutched her chest, "Oh my god Sasuke!" She whacked him over the back of the head, "You scared the life out of me!"

He smirked, "That's what I live for."

"You're horrible."

"Alright class… pull out your books and turn to page one-hundred-forty-two."

The class groaned.

* * *

Well, there it is, chapter eleven.

Yay! Shino has made an appearance! Wheee! We should all bow to Shino and his groovy afro... oh-kay... maybe not. Well, I know it was kinda lame, but I guess you could call it a... a filler... or a little intro to halloween.

So, tell me what you think... or Gaara will come and eat your cookies. Read and review! Once again, thank you to all the people who review to this story. I never give you guys enough credit.

Ja!


	14. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-Naruto! drags away body

First of all, I have to apologize. This chapter has taken so long to write, I think you have all lost faith in me! So, I apologize. ALSO! My internet was down and i was pissed... and then I got sick and couldn't be all like, "Whoa... I'm writing a story...' so, I am very sorry I made you all wait so long!

Here is is, the Konoha High's Halloween school dance! Well here it is, the long awaited chapter of:

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

P.S. By the way, I REALLY luv all you reviwers!

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

Tenten pulled the white eyed Hyuga boy out of a mob of girls.

"Can't you go one whole day without being mobbed by screaming girls?"

Neji shrugged haphazardly, "I have no idea."

Tenten brushed off her Halloween costume, "Well come on, let's get going."

Neji brushed off his own, normal clothes. He held the door open for his female friend.

"By the way Neji… what are you supposed to be again?" Tenten looked at his quizzically.

"An innocent bystander."

"Right."

* * *

Rock Lee grinned at the grand front of Konoha High.

The students had done a _splendid_, and in Lee's opinion, youthful job of decorating the school this year. Just the front was magnificent. The doors and cement sidewalks had been splattered with blood, donated by the science club… and local hospitals…

Black and orange streamers that were soon to be torn down by either nature or student billowed around the doors. A black cauldron, given to the decoration committee by metal shop, was flowing over with green food colored water and dry ice. Fake corpses lie, mangled, on school grounds, the police were bound to show up…

And just to recap… Lee, in his child like wonder, thought the school had been decorated grandly… and everyone else… well, they just thought the decoration committee were a little sadistic.

Regardless, Lee followed the other students inside, grinning madly at the thought off the inside decorations.

* * *

Choji felt the bag of barbecue potato chips slip from his fingers. He cried as Ino crumpled up the almost empty bag and threw it in the near by trashcan.

"_Ino_!"

"What?"

"Y-You threw… y-you t-threw t-them away!"

Shikamaru sighed, a small smile on his face.

Ino growled at Choji, "You don't need them, you eat too much!"

The auburn haired bow frowned, "That's not fair! What if I get hungry?" He pulled the doors of the school open.

"Simple."

"Really?"

"Forget about eating for once and go dance with someone."

Choji stuck his tongue out at his childhood friend.

Shikamaru whispered something in the plump boy's ear.

Suddenly, Choji's evening wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

"Hey!"

Something or someone slapped a heavy something across the back of Hinata's neck. In a simple act of defense, she screamed.

And in response to her ear-shattering scream, this something clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed sheepishly.

"Hinata, it's just me."

"K-Kiba!"

"Hey- hey I'm sorry! Really!"

Shino appeared in his outfit... his strange outfit, but his bug outfit none the less.

"S-Shino! Y-You came!" Hinata smiled.

The afro boy shrugged indifferently, "Of course I did. How else would someone stop this idiot," He smacked Kiba upside the head for emphasis, "from making a fool of himself?"

Hinata giggled.

Kiba took a swing at Shino, by missed, "You asshole! I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Whatever," Shino waved to Hinata and Kiba, "Good evening Hinata… later Kiba." The afro boy disappeared into the mob of high school students.

Kiba and Hinata stopped in front of the school.

"He really freaks me out sometimes… and pisses me off!"

Hinata frowned, patting Kiba on the shoulder, "I-It's just h-his sense o-of humor."

The boy shrugged. His eye's widened as a small bark came from inside his brown canvas messenger bag.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Kiba started to sweat as his young female friend crouched down to be eyelevel with his bag, "H-Hinata… y-you d-don't really need to check my-"

Hinata giggled as the small brown and white dog popped his head out of the bag and licked her face, "A-Akamaru!"

"Y-Yeah…" Kiba grinned wolfishly.

A shock of blonde in red and white clothing appeared from nowhere.

"Yo!"

Akamaru barked.

Hinata placed a hand on the pup's head, "N-Naruto!"

"In the flesh!" The fox boy grinned. His smiled faded as he turned back to face the crowd, "Sasuke-teme! Get your fat ass out here!"

Sasuke appeared from the hoard of students filing into the school.

Naruto grinned and held a hand out for Hinata, "Let's get going then!"

Hinata grabbed his hand.

Kiba pushed Akamaru back into the bag.

And Sasuke sighed and followed the three inside the school.

* * *

Ino pulled Temari into a corner, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Nope, have you seen Gaara?"

"I haven't seen him since we finished decorating," Ino sipped her punch, "Tell me if you see Sakura."

"Will do. Can you do the same for Gaara?"

"Sure, what is he?"

"A panda."

* * *

A panda and a princess stood outside the school.

"No way in hell am I going in…" They chorused.

Sakura smiled at Gaara, "But you look cute in your costume!"

The red haired freshman blushed, "Hn, thanks."

Suddenly, Sakura frowned, "Hey, Gaara?"

"Aa?"

"Why are you in junior classes?"

"I was bumped up two grades."

"Wow."

"I get that a lot."

Sakura shrugged, "Ah well." She bit her lip as she looked at the front of the school again, "I'll go if you go."

"You have to go in first."

"You better follow after me… incase I have to run out in humiliation."

Gaara nodded.

"You can eat them for me."

Gaara smiled indifferently.

"Shall we?"

"It's our suicide."

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

A panda and… Sakura? Wait… Sakura… Haruno Sakura… was wearing… _that_!

Sasuke couldn't help but stare from the shadow of the boys' bathroom. His princess had walked through the door in a lacy, black, backless corset top. Where the top ended, a knee-length, red and white vertical, ripped fringe skirt began. Loose leather boots covered her feet, while a black ribbon choker sat around her pale neck. Her hair had been pulled from her shoulders and now was in a messy bun secured with chopsticks. To complete the look, a black leather pirate had sat atop her head.

If Sasuke was any other boy, he would've wolf whistled and smacked her big one, right on the lips, but he wasn't any other boy, he was Uchiha Sasuke, prince of Konoha High, so he merely stepped from the shadows, and let his looming presence take its toll.

"Sasuke…?"

"Evening, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura…panda."

If Gaara cared, if he had cared a smidge, he would've slugged the pompous Uchiha prince in his pretty face.

Sakura frowned, "Don't be mean to Gaara, Sasuke."

"What are you supposed to be anyways, Uchiha?"

"He's a vampire!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep," Sakura smiled proudly, "I made his costume!"

Gaara nodded, "It's nice."

"I know!" Sakura replied in a sing song voice, "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Will you dance with me tonight?"

"Aa."

Sakura grinned, "And Gaara?"

The panda boy looked up from his feet.

"Dance with me now?"

The boy smiled softly, "Aa."

Sasuke followed the two into the gymnasium.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Sorry dobe."

"Shit teme! Watch where you're freaking going!"

"Geeze asshole, what's you're problem?"

"Look! I'm busy, can't you find someone else to insult?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde incredulously, "Do… Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde fox turned his head away from his best friend, "Nothing."

"If it's nothing, stop acting like you've got something up your ass!"

"I've not got anything up my ass, so just leave me the fuck alone teme!"

"Sasuke… N-Naruto?"

The two boys turned to find Sakura, holding her own hands, and looking rather worried.

"Sakura-!"

"I'm leaving."

The two stared after their blonde friend.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, leading him into Genma's abandoned classroom, "Sasuke, what's wrong with Naruto?"

"I have no idea," Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead, "I ran into him, and he just went off."

Sakura sat on a desk, "That really isn't right… Naruto is never like-!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Hinata?"

"H-Have you s-seen N-Naruto?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

Sasuke just happened to flap his trap faster, "I've not seen him for a while."

Hinata bowed and left the room.

Sakura frowned, "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't, I just didn't give the whole truth."

"Wha-?"

"I think Naruto wants nothing to do with any of us."

"Not even Hinata?"

"Not even Hinata."

Sakura placed her head on her arms, "This is so confusing… I wish I knew what was wrong with Naruto… he's scaring me."

"It's Halloween."

"He's past that kind of scary, Sasuke."

The Uchiha prince sat beside his princess. He looked at the ceiling and whispered softly to himself, "He's scaring me too."

* * *

Naruto flopped back onto his old orange couch.

"_Will you dance with me?" _

"_I-I don't know… I-I was waiting f-for someone…" _

"_Aw come on! He's not here yet, so just one dance won't hurt!" _

"_I-I guess…" _

_Naruto frowned as the boy pulled Hinata onto the dance floor. _

_He watched his white clad princess sway to the slow beat of the song, dancing with the unknown boy with the unfamiliar face. She was dance with that unfamiliar song, the song she had promised _him_, and the dance _he_ was supposed to take. _

_After what seemed hours of painful watch, the song ended, and the end just happened to wipe the grin off Uzumaki Naruto's face. _

_He watched the boy with the unfamiliar face swoop down on his fair maiden and place a kiss on her lips. _

_The blonde fox boy went pale. His body stood rigid. His insides froze to an unimaginable degree. And suddenly, a wave of indifference swept over his body. A cold, I-so-pissed-I'm-Uchiha-Sasuke, indifference claimed the usually cheerful boy. _

_He never saw Hinata slap the boy away. He never saw her search for him franticly. He never knew that, she never knew he was watching. Oh what a grave mistake our little fox boy had made. _

Naruto grabbed his blonde hair in frustration.

"That _asshole_!" He abruptly sat straight, "I'm going to shove his face so far up his ass he'll be able so see what he had for dinner!" Naruto stood and stomped towards his bedroom, "I'm going to mess his face so bad… his freaking _mother_ won't freaking recognize him!" Naruto plopped back onto his blue comforter, his clenched fist in the air.

He held it there until it fell limply at his side.

"Who am I kidding? Hinata probably enjoyed it… what was I even thinking she'd even ponder the idea of wanting _me_ the lowlife of the century…"

And our favorite little fox boy made another grave mistake that evening.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke returned to the dance floor.

"Sakura!"

A mass of blonde pulled the girl into a hug.

"You made it! I didn't think you were coming!"

Sakura sighed, "I came, and can I leave?"

"Oh course not forehead girl!"

"Quiet pig!"

"Hey-!"

"Ino, leave the poor girl alone."

The blonde jutted out her lower lip and attached herself to her boyfriend's right arm, "Fine," She smiled, "See you on the dance floor!" She waved, and then was gone.

Sakura scratched her head, "Well, I came…"

Sasuke scratched his own head and looked away from Sakura, a blush on his face, "Do you want to… dance?"

Sakura shrugged, "Why not?" She smiled and pulled her worried Uchiha prince out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Hinata pulled Neji away from the dance floor, Tenten followed by default, her hand was incased in the white eyed Hyuga's own.

"N-Neji?"

"What is it Hinata?" He looked over his younger cousin worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No-!"

Lee jogged up to the trio, a very un-Lee like look upon his face, "Youthful Hinata, do you know what is wrong with Naruto? He is not in high spirits! I saw him high-tail it out of here… he had a very un-youthful look on his face!"

Hinata frowned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She raced off to find her ride, Kiba.

Lee looked at the two, and then the two's hands. He winked at Neji and was gone.

Neji pulled his Chinese warrior back onto the black-light lit dance floor, stepping on some orange streamers and something's arm along the way.

Tenten pulled herself closely to her innocent bystander, "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"This scares me, that doesn't sound like Naruto."

He patted her head and held her tighter; "He'll be fine," Neji looked up at the strobe light, fake bats and streamers. _I hope…_

* * *

"H-Hey Hinata, slow down!"

"Y-You've got to take me home Kiba! I-I'm worried about N-Naruto!"

Akamaru yipped sadly.

Kiba found himself in the driver's seat of his jeep, "Alright- alright!"

Akamaru jumped out of the bag and into Hinata's lap.

The midnight haired girl held the little dog close.

Kiba frowned, "What's wrong with him anyways?"

"I-I-I d-don't know… I-I was dancing… a-and then I-I couldn't f-find him anywhere!" Tears started to stream slowly down the pale girl's cheeks, "I-I'm worried a-about him K-Kiba… h-he doesn't a-act like this…"

The brown haired wolf boy nodded knowingly.

This had happened before… one time back in the first grade, when Naruto still lived with Iruka… He had been bullied by some assholes about his non-existent parents, and how he lived with the teacher. Naruto had gone into a slump. He failed every test, he didn't eat (As far as the boys in Iruka's class knew), he didn't play, he didn't _move_. He acted very unlike Naruto, like something had possessed his body. It was strange; it scared the boys in Iruka's class.

It took Iruka, Naruto's group of friends, Sasuke's family, and a hell of a lot of ramen to pull Naruto out of his stupor.

Only god knew what would do it this time.

* * *

Hinata raced towards her room, passing her father, Hanabi and every other member of the Hyuga household _very _quickly.

She yanked up her phone and dialed his number.

All she got click, and then a dead signal.

* * *

Naruto pulled the phone chord out of the wall.

At least he wouldn't have to pay a phone bill for a while.

* * *

Now, you must all be wondering what_ever_ happened to our dear little panda…

Well, there isn't really a story to tell… someone spiked Gaara's punch… and well, Gaara's body didn't like alcohol… so, his siblings carried him home so he could hang over his toilet seat, dreaming of one very pretty, though large forehead-ed, pink haired princess.

* * *

OKIES! Well... I know Naruto was WAY OCC, but hey, if you just watched your girl get kissed by some ass hole who was out to spite you and everything you stand for... you'd be pissed too! Well... not that'd I'd actually know... I'm a girl...

Also for the record, here is a list of what the characters were:

Naruto: Nine-tailed fox

Sakura: Pirate princess

Sasuke: Traditional Japanese clothing clad vampire

Hinata: Whtie clad Japanese princess

Kiba: Warewolf

Shino: A bug... what else?

Shikamaru: A deer

Ino: A fairy

Choji: A giant potato chip

Neji: An innocent bystander

Tenten: Chinese warrior princess

Lee: Peter Pan

Gaara: A panda... a very squee panda

Kankuro: (even though he failed to make an appearence this chapter) He was a creepy marionette... a cat marionette

Temari: (who DID make a brife appearence) A dancer (you know, the aribic ones with the shiny gene costumes?)

Well, I think that's it! If I missed someone, tell me, and I'll make something up quick! Oh by the way, guess what Kakashi was? The first person to get it right gets their own made up character to have an appearence in a chapter!

Well, I loveth the reveiweths! So... REVIEW! Or panda-chan (A.k.A Gaara) will cutely eat all your cookies! He likes cookies... drool


	15. Sidestory

Disclaimer: I don't own... N-Naruto! WHaaa!

Okies! I know you were all waiting for a new chapter... but instead, I've made a comic relife... part of the gang as five-year-olds! Let's see what they discover...

_In Class 2-B..._

* * *

It was a normal day in class 2-B. Five year old girls were playing with freshly made paper dolls, while the boys of the same age huddled in their corner and chatted amongst themselves, both parties waiting for the day to end. 

Over in the boys' corner, an interesting conversation was taking place.

Tenten, who had decided that making dolls was rather boring, frowned at the question just posed.

Ino, who had also found the girlish activity boring, was stealing young Choji's chips, despite his efforts to stop her. But, as soon as the question was spoken aloud, her bright blue eyes widened and the chip dropped back into the bag.

Kiba just looked around innocently, "What?"

"Y-You just asked-!"

"Yea! Where babies come from! Where so they come from?" He turned to Shikamaru.

The boy with the pineapple styled haired stared out the window dreamily, whishing he was a white fluffy cloud, floating lazily through the sky. A nice puffy cloud that all it had to do was float around doing nothing-

"Hey Shikamaru, you're smart, where do babies come from!"

The boy decided not to answer. Instead, he decided that this was all the more reasons to be a cloud… he didn't have to answer idiotic questions.

The boy and his beloved dog just rolled their eyes at their friend's laziness. Instead, they turned to Sasuke, "Dude, Sasuke, you're smart!"

Naruto, who arrived back from the little boy's room, grinned broadly, "Yeah! Where do babies come from, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Dunno."

Ino opened her mouth.

Shikamaru poked her pale arm, "Don't bother, their too idiotic to understand."

Ino shrugged.

"Hey!" Naruto stood, arms akimbo, "I bet you don't know twelve times twelve!"

"One-hundred-forty-four."

"It is?"

"Yes dobe, you should've asked the question!"

"Shut up chicken head!"

Tenten hit Naruto, "Don't call him a chicken head you blonde!"

Both Ino and Naruto gave a childish 'hey!'.

Though, while the children argued around him, Sasuke was in deep though.

Where did babies come from?

* * *

"Big brother, big brother!"

Itatchi turned, "What?"

"Big brother?" Sasuke's arms were behind his back.

Itatchi lifted his younger sibling up onto the red bed, "What? I'm trying to do my homework." He rolled his eyes as Sasuke cuddled up 'Slinky-kun', the stuffed weasel at the foot of Itatchi's bed.

"Where do babies come from?"

If Itatchi were drinking, he would've sprayed liquid from the Uchiha Mansion in Tokyo to Tripoli, "W-what!"

"You heard me!"

Itatchi pondered the question, not really wanting to answer it. Finally, he came up with a solution, "Sasuke?"

"Hmn?" He looked up at his older brother with big eyes. Yes, Sasuke loved his brother; he was such a cool older brother…

"Babies come from Finland."

"Where's 'Fib-lamb?"

"Fin-land. It's up north."

"Oh!" Sasuke suddenly frowned, "How do they get here from 'Fin-lamb'?"

"Close enough...They come from the stork."

"A stork?"

"It's like a crane."

"Oh! Why does a crane carry babies around the world?"

"Because that's his job. Parents, like mommy and daddy, order a baby and the stork delivers them from Finland."

Sasuke looked up at Itatchi with teary eyes, "I-Is that why you better? Is that why daddy likes you more?"

Itatchi ruffled the boy's naturally spiky hair, "Of course not. Daddy doesn't like me better, he's just shy."

Sasuke grinned… yes, he grinned, "Okay 'Tachi!"

Itatchi smiled uneasily, "Go away, so I can finish my homework."

"Tank you big brother!"

Sasuke was going to tell everyone tomorrow about what he had just learned!

* * *

The next day, the five year olds of Umino Iruka's class gathered in their corners.

In the boys' corner, a certain Uchiha smiled proudly.

"I know where babies come from!"

Naruto grinned back, "So do I!"

Sasuke opened his mouth, "They come from-

"-Fin-lamb!"

"-Scotts-land!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Everyone knows babies come from Scotland!"

The group from the previous day watched the two battle it out.

"Not-uh! My big brother said they come from Fin-lamb! Mommies and daddies order babies and the stork brings 'um down!"

Naruto shook his head, "No! Iruka-sensei told me they come from the big flying duck from Scotts-land! The big duck brings 'um anywhere! You don't have'ta order babies!"

Sasuke stuck his nose in the air defiantly.

Naruto did the same.

Little did the two boys… or the rest of the class for that matter… know that they had been lied to. Thanks to sex-ed that is.

_  
Years later…_

"Itatchi you asshole! You lied!"

* * *

Well, that was funny... I think! I took parts of that from another story I read, if it happens to be yours, it was funny! I enjoyed it so much, I put it in another story! 

That's all for now. I'll get the next real chapter up soon, so, don't leave me!

Tsuki-no-baka-chan


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: You guys know this by now... do I really have to say this? Oh vell... I don't own Naruto... I don't even own Kakashi's laptop...

Here it is folks, The new chapter, the cliffie, the drastic race against time... and Kakashi's nice laptop.

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Hatake Kakashi looked down at the corner screen clock of his Dell Inspiration E1405/640m Laptop™.

8:36.

Uzumaki Naruto had yet to make an appearance this fine November day. He was already forty-six minutes late… not that Kakashi had been on time either.

Haruno Sakura appeared behind all the piles of paper work scattered on his desk. The young woman had a look of serious worry etched on the pretty face that shouldn't even hold the look of doubt.

Kakashi stood, "Can I talk to you out side for a minute?"

An American exchange student, by the name of Luca, burst into tears, the thought of the large forehead-ed pink haired geek taking her beautiful Hatake Kakashi away too much for the girl to handle.

* * *

"Sakura, do you have any idea why Naruto hasn't arrived yet?" 

The petal haired princess shook her head sadly.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, the little perverted orange book tucked safely in his back pocket… for the first time Sakura could remember.

"L-Last night at the dance, Sasuke ran into Naruto, and Naruto started acting strangely, actually shouting at Sasuke…"

"That's not right…"

"I know… they may not be buddy-buddy, but I know they're close."

Kakashi nodded, urging his star pupil to continue.

"I'm not sure what had him so unnerved. I-I've never seen Naruto act that way!" Sakura tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her eyes, though failing miserably.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the crying girl into a fatherly hug. What caused him to do so? I don't have a clue… and I'm the mastermind pulling the strings. You can ask Kakashi for yourself, I'm sure he'll say it was instinct.

Sakura sniffled, wiping her eyes to clear the tears once more, "If the office calls with anything about Naruto, can you let Sasuke and I know?"

The young silver haired teacher nodded and released the student from his comforting embrace, "Sure thing." He flicked her wide forehead, "Alright little girl, you still have a chapter to read on quantum chromodynamics."

Sakura smiled softly, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

The young teacher walked his favorite student walked back into the classroom.

Calling Iruka was now a must.

* * *

A brown haired man pulled another paper from the pile upon his neatly cluttered desk. 

This kid had a horrible grade! Young man with a scarred almost laughed. It reminded him of his favorite student…Uzumaki Naruto, the trouble making, hell-making, sweet, orphaned maverick.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, interrupting the man's fond, but slightly disturbing walk down memory lane.

"Umino Iruka speaking, who is this?"

"_Damn'it Iruka, you sound like a secretary._"

Iruka frowned, "I'm glad you called Kakashi."

"_Aa. Hey, have you heard from Naruto lately? Specifically last night_?"

Iruka shook his head, though Kakashi would never know, "No, I haven't seen him-!"

The bell rang and the stampede of primary school children could be heard from down the hall.

"I'll call him tonight."

"_All right, but-!" _

"Look Kakashi, I've really got to go!"

"_Wait-!_"

Iruka slammed the phone down on its cradle.

"Umino-sensei?" A sweet looking brown haired girl asked, looking up at her young teacher with wide blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"Were you talking to your girlfriend again?"

Iruka blushed, "No, now go sit down."

Damn those kids who were always early…

* * *

Kakashi stared the receiver. 

_What the hell_-!

The silver haired, one eyed man shook his head.

He stood… and if called by physic connection, Uchiha Sasuke walked into the room in all his princely glory, shutting the door in some random red's face.

"Afternoon, Sasuke."

"The same to you," He set his school issued book bag on the table, "What did Umino-sempai say, anything?"

"No, he hasn't talked to Naruto. He says he's going to call me back later."

Sasuke nodded curtly, "Let me know as soon as you find anything."

Kakashi returned the curt nod.

"Have a nice day Kakashi-sensei."

"Same to you."

Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room, smacking a few spying fangirls in the face. Uchiha Sasuke had some investigating of his own to do.

* * *

Hinata almost screamed. 

"I'm not going to hit you; I just need to ask you something."

The dark haired girl nodded and closed her locker door.

"What happened last night?"

Hinata looked at her feet. Uchiha Sasuke was one of the last people she wanted to spout her problems off to… but he did have a right to know… he was like Naruto's brother…

So, the white eyed Hyuga heiress retold the events of the Halloween dance, or what she assumed Naruto's problem was.

Sasuke nodded every now and then, taking in the information and storing it inside his air tight Uchiha brain.

Finally, Hinata's story ended in tears... literally

It was then Sakura appeared upon the scene, Neji oddly in tow. Leaving Sasuke to look rather guilty while Hinata sniffled about the dance and how Naruto was going to hate her and leave her for another woman… even though they were never together in the first place and so on and so forth.

Sakura pulled her dark hair friend into a hug, "Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Uchiha… why the hell is my cousin crying!" The older boy grabbed the collar of the said Uchiha's shirt so the boy dangled a few inches off the blue hallway carpet.

Fangirls fainted at the sight… either from fright or fandom… if you know what I mean.

Sasuke shrugged, "She's upset, I guess that's why most people cry."

Neji lowered his 'friend' back down to the floor. He turned to his cousin who was currently being comforted by the pink haired princess, "Hinata?"

"H-Hmn?" She looked up at her cousin with teary eyes.

"Let's go home, alright?" He smiled the best he could. Who knew it'd be so hard?

Hinata shook her head, "I-I w-want to g-go with Sasuke." She wiped her eyes and stood up straight, "Ano… I-I would like t-to see Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged, "Well come on then, were burning daylight."

Sakura smiled happily, like the bubbly child she was, "I'm going too!" She skipped off after the two dark haired people.

Neji sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Doesn't anyone do homework anymore?"

His only reply was some dumb blonde screeching, "_Geek!_"

_

* * *

_

_Knock-knock-kn-_

Naruto yanked open his door.

"What!"

His eyes momentarily opened as he finally noticed that it wasn't Iruka, his landlord, or the fat old man from down the hall, but it was actually three people who he didn't want to see… he'd rather play chess with the old lady and her crazy cats.

"Oh."

"Thanks, I'm so glad were welcomed into your humble abode, dobe."

"No problem, teme," Naruto turned and walked away from the door.

Sasuke and the girls walked through it, Hinata the only one thinking enough to close the door.

"What do you all want?"

Sakura glared at Naruto, arms akimbo, "We came to see you, why else would we be here?"

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto by the sleeve of his sweat shirt. He pulled… no, _dragged_ Naruto into his bedroom.

* * *

The blonde kicked objects under the bed, praying Sasuke hadn't seen them. 

Sasuke let go of the sleeve, the sleeve he wished he hadn't grabbed.

"What the hell Sasuke? Are the rumors of you being gay true?" Naruto's sneering wasn't natural… so-

-Sasuke punched Naruto. The force knocked the boy back onto the bed.

"Fuck! What the _fuck_ did you do that for!"

"What the hell is you fucking problem?"

"Get out of my house."

"Dobe-"

"I said get out of my house."

"Naruto-"

"_I want you and those bimbos out of my house!_!"

Sasuke blinked.

* * *

"_I want you and those bimbos out of my house!_"

Sakura gasped, covering Hinata's ears.

Unfortunately, Hinata did hear, but, she did not cry. Her eyes died and she hung her head. Suddenly, she didn't feel so well.

Sasuke stormed out of the room, followed by a screaming Naruto.

"Out!"

The Uchiha spun, a scary look on his face, a look so ferociously scary, Naruto stopped speaking, "I'm going already."

Hinata stepped beside Sasuke, "I-I'm sorry."

Naruto tried to glare at his white eyed beauty, "What are you-!"

She slapped him. She slapped him hard. She packed the slap with all the love, the anger, the sadness, and any other emotion she could into that one sound slap.

The Uzumaki orphan held the side of his face, where Sasuke punched him, and Hinata emotionally slapped him.

The Hyuga girl turned away and grabbed the two other's hands, "W-Were leaving."

Naruto watched Hinata slam his door.

Maybe he should've called her a bimbo.

* * *

The ride to the Hyuga mansion was awkwardly quiet. Not even Sasuke's heavy metal blared through the speakers.

The drive seemed longer than any drive should ever take. When they reached the mansion on the east side of Tokyo Hinata politely thanked the Uchiha and the Haruno… without stuttering. Leaving the two teens in the car… or, well the female teen in the car stunned.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"I'd like to go home now."

"Right away.

* * *

Iruka looked at the phone.

_What the-_!

The electronic telephone man had told Iruka that the phone had been disconnected or the number discontinued.

Iruka frowned. He dialed the numbed for the main office of the apartment building.

"_Hullo_?"

"I would like to inquire about a tenant."

Iruka winced as the woman on the other side of the conversation smacked her gum in his ears, "_Which one?_"

"Tennant #23421," He'd proudly had memorized the number.

"_Uzumaki Naruto?_"

"That's the one. Do you know why his phones aren't working?"

"_Oh, the little sweetheart wasn't feeling so well so he asked if he could disconnect his phone._"

"Do you know if he's at home?_"_

"_I've not seen him leave yet today, should I tell him you're coming?_"

"No thank you, I'll surprise him."

He thanked the woman again and placed his home phone back on the cradle. Suddenly, he had the feeling Kakashi knew something _he_ didn't.

_

* * *

_

_Bring-ding-a-ding! It's a lovely day! Wake-up, wake-up! Bring-ding-a-din-_

Naruto slammed his hand down on the snooze button.

"God damn'it! Can't I get any sleep around this fucking place!" He looked at the clock with drowsy blue eyes. Why he had set it for six P.M, was a question that would baffle the greatest minds… but he did need to eat, right?

The alarm clock, bought for him by Iruka, started to sing it's annoying wake up call again, sending Naruto onto the brink of a homicidal range.

"I wonder…" He eyed the gleaming silver revolver in his bedside table's drawer.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his book bag down on his blue duvet cover.

"Sasuke?"

He leaned his head back, his eyes glazed over in a pissed off ignorance.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Itatchi leaned against the door frame casually, sipping from the _Dasani_ plastic water bottle rather loudly.

"None of your business."

"I'm not going for your little emo thing Sasuke," Itatchi capped the plastic bottle, "'Cause it's pissing me off."

"I wasn't asking you to care."

"I could care less, there? Now will you pull the stick out of your ass and tell me what's bothering you and pissing me off?" He stole the black leather office chair before Sasuke could even meander over to it.

The Uchiha prince fell back onto his bed.

"So?"

"Naruto's gone into his shell again."

Itatchi dropped the water bottle, "Get your coat."

* * *

The gun was looking rather friendly now.

All shiny and silver, Naruto was on the verge of _talking_ to the damned thing. And then, the boy had a newfound respect for Jiraiya, who had bought him the revolver.

He grinned his famous Naruto big grin and pulled the box of bullets from his dresser drawer.

* * *

Itatchi started Sasuke's Barchetta.

"Are you a girl or something! We've gotta go Sasuke!"

"I'm coming! I had to grab something!" Sasuke slid into the passenger seat, "Alright, let's go."

"What have you got that for?"

"I meant to give it to Naruto for his birthday, but I didn't."

"How gracious of you."

"Shut your trap you gay haired freak."

"We're related, the long hair thing is genetic."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

* * *

The two Uchiha brothers stormed by the attendant, leaving her and her pink bubblegum in quite a trance. The local doctors couldn't tell from what, but they have there suspicions.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he entered the elevator.

"You're still afraid of heights."

"Go crawl in a hole and die."

"I'll drag you with me."

"Aw, I'm touched," Sasuke still didn't open his eyes.

"You should be…" Itatchi glared at the ceiling of the elevator, "Can't this damned thig go any faster!"

* * *

Naruto loaded the revolver's chamber.

"Thank you Jiraiya."

He cocked the gun and aimed, finger around the trigger.

* * *

Itatchi raced behind Sasuke, his brother weirdly faster.

"Itatchi you fat lard, hurry up!"

"Quiet!" The long haired boy snapped in return.

A gun shot echoed down the eerily quiet halls.

The brothers stopped dead in their tracks, both with uncharacteristically wide eyes and the same train of though.

_Oh god no…_

_

* * *

_

Well, there you are! And i'm not going to update until I get reviews! So, If you wanna know what happens... of which I'm going to do my best not to tell you, do what you have to!

Tell me what you think, honestly. I'm not sure how well this is going to turn out. I have a plot, I'm just missing some of it's soft and squishy insides! So, give me hints, critisizim, what ever, so, see ya!

Ja!


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: sniffity sinff sinff I d-don't own Naruto... but I can pretend...

I'm sorry it too so long! But here ti is!

You're all going to hate me. Yes, you'll hate me so much... but I can't tell you why, so,

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

P.S. A special thanks to all my reviewies! You're the force that keeps this story going! I may be to lazy to gather all your names and post them here, but you all know who you are, and should feel very special!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

It was quiet, too quiet for Uzumaki Naruto's house. Usually there would be yelling, TV blaring, music screaming, some sort of sound that the neighbors would complain about, but, there was nothing, nothing at all. Everything just seemed to stop after that one, eerie, gun shot.

So, Sasuke slammed the door to Naruto's apartment open. The only thing normal being the door was unlocked.

Itachi followed his brother through the door, a frantic look on his normally placid face. He watched his brother search every nook and cranny of the front room of the apartment.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and headed for the bedroom, prepared, though unprepared for the worst.

There lie Naruto, smoking gun still in his hand.

An alarm clock lay shattered on the old wooden nightstand.

No blood was splattered on the walls or on the covers. Naruto's sorry excuse for a brain nowhere to be seen; just Naruto on the bed, unmoving, the gun cocked and ready to shoot, aiming unwaveringly at his blonde head.

Sasuke approached the scene cautiously, any false movement and _bang_, he had a positively dead best friend on his hands, blood he really didn't need.

The tan finger tightened around the trigger, "What are you here for, I thought you left with your bimbos."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just kept walking, a walk that seemed so long, towards the bed Naruto lay upon.

He sat up, the gun pointing right at his right ear, a very placid, fuck-the-world, look on his face, "Answer me Uchiha."

The raven haired male didn't respond.

Naruto grinned psychotically, laughing slihghtly , "Apparently you don't want me to shoot. Answer me or I will."

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto's grin faded, his finger hugged the trigger tighter until-

Sasuke kicked the gun out of his friend's hand as Itachi entered the scene to witness the rest. In less than a millisecond, the Uchiha boy had his friend up by the collar, a worried sneer on his face, "'Apparently you don't want me to shoot. Answer me or I will-' what the hell Naruto? You wanna play games?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for fucking games, dobe! Don't go around gambling your fucking life, god damn'it! There's people who would actually care you fucking retard!"

Naruto turned his head away, "Like who, you? Don't make me laugh."

"Maybe I would care! You know that! And what about Sakura! It would fucking tear her apart… and the Hyuga girl… what are you trying to do, drag her to hell with you! Because that's _exactly_ what you'd be doing!"

Itachi stepped forward, almost touched by his younger brother's spiel.

"It's not like Hinata would care! She fucking kissed that guy!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So, that's what you're pissed off about… well, for your information, she didn't willingly kiss that asshole."

Naruto looked at the boy who held his collar as if he were boldfaced lying to him.

"I'm not lying, she told me herself."

"Why would she tell you huh? Not me! The one who'd actually care!"

"Because you went off in one of your little moods and called her a freaking bimbo! I'm amazed she actually still cares!"

Naruto's head fell away from Sasuke's intense glare again.

Sasuke shook him by his collar, "Don't you get it dobe? People will care if you just go off and die! I'd care!"

"Like hell."

"I _would_! Didn't you say I was like your brother! The one you never had! Well, I'd care if you died, just like if Itachi went off and did something stupid like this!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, though he didn't turn his head.

"I'd care, dobe…Naruto. I don't want you dead." His grip died and Naruto fell back onto the bed.

Silence rocked the room.

"Leave."

Sasuke tried to reach for the revolver, though to no avail. He assumed his blonde buddy had thrown it out the window, "Itachi, grab any knives or anything else you can find."

"Roger."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Not right now. You've totally lost my trust."

"Fine," Naruto kept his head turned so Sasuke couldn't see the tears, "Just leave Sasuke."

Sasuke could see the tears in the dim light of the apartment though, "Fine. Don't do anything stupid Naruto. I'd care."

"Fine."

When the Uzumaki boy was sure the Uchiha duo were gone, he let the tears fall free and rocked himself to sleep.

* * *

Hinata took her seat next to Yamanaka Ino in Mitarashi Anko's world studies class. 

"Hinata?"

The dark haired girl looked at her lively blonde friend with dead eyes.

"Whoa, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

The blonde looked at the young woman skeptically, "Are you sure, you don't look so well, I mean-!"

"I-I'm really alright. Ano… I-I m-mean, please leave me alone."

Ino nodded, "Sure thing, but Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell me when you're ready."

"S-Sure."

"All right-y o students of mine, time to start the day!"

Anko's class gave a hearty groan.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!"

They sighed. Wouldn't she ever just give up!

* * *

Sakura sighed. 

It appeared Naruto was not at school, again. Even after yesterday, the slap from the normally calm Hinata, he _still_ wasn't back. It threw the pink haired girl and her wide forehead into a loop.

Finally, Sasuke arrived, curiously late, white sticky-note in hand.

Kakashi looked up from his laptop, his one viewable eyebrow raised in obvious question, "Sasuke?"

"Morning Hatake-sensei."

"Morning to you too, may I inquire as to why you are late?"

"I didn't sleep right." He stuck the note to the screen of Kakashi's laptop, "What are we doing now?"

"Read the instructions on page one-sixty-seven, and complete the assignment. Sakura should've already got a start on it."

"Yes sir," Sasuke bowed politely and turned to walk over to his table.

While the rest of the girls in the class gave the boy dreamy stares, Sakura stared at him with the same look Kakashi had given him, though her face was fully visible and a lot nicer to look at than his teacher's, in his little Uchiha mind.

"You're late?"

"So it seems."

"That's out of line, even for you," She handed the boy a pair of lab goggles and snapped a pair on her own face, "What's up?"

Sasuke pulled on the goggles and pulled a latex glove onto each hand, "I went back to Naruto's apartment."

A sad look suddenly appeared on the normally cheerful face of Haruno Sakura, "Please tell me later."

"Aa."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Naruto was going to… you know… shoot h-himself!" 

A pained looked crossed her abnormally gorgeous features.

"Aa."

"Oh m-my god… Sasuke…?" Her voice was slipping fast.

Sasuke nodded once more, "Aa?"

"H-He d-didn't-!"

"No, he should be fine."

Sakura nodded, trying to hold back the tears, the November wind that bounced around on Konoha's rooftops making the task no easier.

Sasuke, being the keen Uchiha he was, picked up on this fact rather quickly. Acting out of pure instinct… or want, he pulled his sweet princess into an embrace any fangirl would be jealous of. He buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair as her scarf lashed softly at his side. If he wasn't in the situation he was in, he would've kissed the girl by then.

Sakura's eyes widened. And then, the tears that had collected on her lids fell down her cheeks, dampening the front of the Uchiha's school issued blazer.

Sasuke frowned, "I'm sorry."

"W-What f-for?"

"I should've told you, and then you wouldn't be so upset."

"I-it's alright, I-I'm g-glad you told me. N-now I have a reason to wail on Naruto when he come back," Sakura tried her best to crack a joke, but failed miserably-

-Regardless, Sasuke made a small smile appear on his pale face, purely to comfort the young woman in his arms, "Aa."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"He's suffering from depression," Sasuke replied, still not releasing his grasp on the fragile girl in his arms, "He gets hurt easily. It's just the way he is."

"It's part of the effect of the no parents thing, right?"

"Aa, I think so."

Sakura nodded, messing up the front of the blazer, "We should get back to class."

Sasuke nodded.

But before Sakura could pull entirely away-

-Sasuke pressed his lips to hers.

And, without even realizing it, Sakura was up close to the boy, arms wrapped around his neck, creating a vendetta against all Uchiha fangirls.

* * *

"Finally…" 

Kiba slammed the metal blue door to the locker he used, "I think I was going to die if I didn't eat lunch…Hinata?"

The dark haired girl didn't look up from the books in her locker. Instead, she stared at the books as if they were creating mesmerizing spirals that were rotting her Hyuga brain, pink squishy bit by pink squishy bit.

"Yo, Hinata… are you in there?"

Shino just happened to walk by at that moment in time, "What did you do?" He asked in his indifferently cool voice.

**

* * *

Eye-catch (Everyone does it!)- Shino pulls a Rock Lee does the super cool teeth 'ping' pose.

* * *

**

"Did you traumatize her again? Her father won't be too happy with you."

Kiba snarled in a very canine-like manner, "Quiet bug boy."

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"P-Please stop fighting!"

The boys stared at Hinata, who had apparently broken out of her trance.

"Ano…I m-mean…s-see you…" She turned on her heel and left rather quickly.

Kiba hooked his thumb after his long-time friend, "What's her problem?"

* * *

Temari was normally the girl who could keep a conversation going…with anyone, even the stoic Gaara. But, this particular day, she couldn't. Not only was the table quiet, four of the normal members were missing, her beloved Shikamaru was staring at Ino, who was quietly eating a salad. Shino was being creepy (Like that was abnormal…), Kiba was actually making _conversation_ with his _dog_, who were both being watched by Neji who had a hand on a worried Tenten's shoulder who was being comforted, or trying to be comforted by a failing Lee. Who just happened to be bothering her poor her headed younger brother who was secretly thinking about Sakura, not paying attention as Kankuro stole his cookies. 

God today was _way_ screwed up…

_

* * *

Bring-ding-a-ding! Bring-ding-a-ding-a-ling!_

The bell sounded, snapping the students of Konoha high out of their bored reverie and into a state of crazed wildebeest-like frenzy, which caused the trampling of innocent students and foul language to be used. As well as people slamming into lockers… oh wait, that was just Rock Lee…

Tenten walked away from her ailing friend who had just walked right into a locker. Not wanting to deal with the lord of all things stupid, she walked away, like a good sane person would do.

"Hey!"

"Watch it- oh!"

So, by walking away from Lee, she just happened to walk right into someone's chest.

The young man was not in school uniform, in fact, he was wearing formal attire, as if applying for a job…The boy frowned, "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the headmaster's office, would you?"

Tenten smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do, follow me please."

* * *

Neji watched his beloved pulled a stranger by the hand. Not knowing where she was leading the boy, he followed…like the good friend he was, quote, 'cough, cough,' end quote. 

The Hyuga boy put his stealth to the test as he followed his girl and this stranger. Well, when in a hall of raging high school students, you don't really need stealth, but one can never be to careful, right?

So, his endeavors eventually led him to the headmaster's office, to where his lovely bun-haired friend dropped off the stranger and started to walk away. Neji swooped down upon his prey.

"So, who was that?"

"Huh? Neji!" Tenten calmed her racing heart, "Oh no one important. I think he's a new student."

The Hyuga sighed heavily in relief.

"What's your problem?"

If Neji had any other facial expressions beside smirk, sneer, frown, and sneeze, he would've smiled broadly, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the vicinity. So, he smirked, "Oh nothing. Later Tenten."

She watched him jog away, "B-bye?"

The bun haired girl sighed… what a weird boy she had fallen for…

* * *

"Yo teme." 

"Hey dobe."

The customary greetings were spoken fondly, and then the business mood was set as the two parties sat at the tables.

"What's brought your fat ass out of the Uchiha mansion?"

"Always so vulgar… you should be ashamed."

"But strangely, your words take no effect. Now what do you need?"

"I'm going to make you do your homework."

Naruto scoffed, "Like you can."

"You've always boasted about how you want to get into a University. So just do your homework," the Uchiha stated factually. He slammed the pile of papers on the table, "You've missed quite a lot, due to the fact that the winter exams are coming up soon."

Naruto cursed as he looked at his algebra homework. He cursed again, yet cruder, when he eyed the history homework in his other hand.

Sasuke sighed, "Order us some Chinese; I'll go get some pencils."

* * *

Sakura yawned and placed all her homework in her green floral print folder. 

"I wonder how Sasuke is fairing with mission: make Naruto do his homework…"

She sighed dreamily and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about the kiss… and other girl stuff… you know the norm.

* * *

"You still don't get it, do you?" 

"Nope."

"How hard is it to understand!"

"I told you this is my worst subject!"

"So? That's no excuse!"

"Just tell me one more time?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine," He placed his chopsticks over his carton of Chop Suey, "I before E, except after C."

Naruto bit the end of his pencil and copied it down in his notebook, "Got it!"

"Finally!"

"Hey! I'm slow, don't rub it in!" Suddenly, Naruto yawned.

Sasuke eyes the untouched cartons of food and the cold ramen on the table, "Why didn't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Why not? You're always hungry."

"Well not today."

It was then those keen Uchiha eyes spotted a bottle on the counters, "You're taking medication?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yeah… Iruka took me to a shrink… and that crackpot gave me some anti-depressants- hey what the hell are you doing!"

Sasuke snatched the bottle off the counter and sat back down at the table. He looked at the label and emptied the contents of the bottle onto the table. He counted every, single, pill. Checking the label again, he made sure all the pills were accounted for.

"What was that all about?"

"I was making sure… oh never mind!" Sasuke placed the bottle away from their studies, "What's next?"

"Math."

"All right, here's what's the test is on." He pulled out a freakishly thick textbook. Naruto could've sworn in rivaled Choji in the weight division, "Read the dog-eared pages, and then I'll give you you're homework."

Naruto groaned.

"And while you do that, I'm going to reheat this food and make you eat it."

The groan resurfaced.

* * *

Sasuke opened his mouth wide and let out a heavy yawn. 

Sakura smiled, "Why are you so tired this morning, sunshine?"

The prince of Konoha High resisted all his temptations to wipe the smile off her pretty face, "I never knew Naruto was so stupid."

"He's not stupid. And how can stupidity keep you up?"

Sasuke shook a pointed finger at Sakura, "Good question. You're answer; when you have to fix it."

"So you spent the entire night teaching Naruto?"

"For the big test… when is that again?"

"Two weeks I believe."

Sasuke nodded.

"You should've called."

"What for?" The raven haired male let out another lengthy yawn,

"I could've helped you out. With two of us, I'm pretty sure it could've gone a little faster."

Sasuke shrugged, "We'll go after school then."

Sakura nodded, smiling happily.

Sasuke blinked, trying not to stare.

"Good morning my joyous students!"

"Morning Kakashi-sensei," The class droned automatically, as if it was a default setting.

This didn't seem to faze the young teacher, "Please take out your text books and turn to-!"

"Page two-hundred-forty-two."

"You know me all too well," Kakashi smiled proudly beneath that mask of his.

* * *

Naruto plopped back onto his couch, staring blankly at the blank television screen. He was very bored right now, so even the TV screen was rather exciting. Especially when you didn't want to go to eat, do anything, or go to school to face a certain Hyuga. Also, when a certain Uchiha was at your house the night before studying with you, and making you clean up after yourself… and stuffing food you normally wanted to eat down your throat… yeah, you don't really feel like doing anything after that. 

As if God was answering to Naruto's bored-ness, someone knocked on his door. The knock was quiet, but it was heard. The blonde blinked sleep away.

"I'll be right there!" He threw underwear in his bathtub and shirts under the sinks. Kicking a Styrofoam cup into the trash can with practiced expertise, her pulled open the door.

* * *

"Uchiha, where's my cousin?" 

"How should I know?"

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I don't watch her twenty-four seven."

"And I do?"

"Obviously not… since you lost track of her."

Neji slapped the boy upside the head.

"Teme! What was that for!"

The Hyuga boy smirked, "Watch it Uchiha, Uzumaki is rubbing off on you."

* * *

"H-Hi?" 

"H-H-Hinata-a?"

"H-How a-are y-you?"

Naruto nodded and numbly stepped from the doorway, "F-Fine…" He tried to regain his steely gaze, "W-Why are you here?"

"I-I hear y-you weren't eating, s-so I brought y-you something t-to eat."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, I guess."

Hinata smiled.

"You're not mad at me?"

The smiled faded into a dull half circle, "N-No. W-Why? Should I-I be?"

Naruto shrugged, "I-I guess not."

She smiled again, "B-Bon a-apatite!"

* * *

Hinata left a little before the clock struck twelve. And suddenly, Naruto had never felt so alone in his life. Not once had he felt so empty when a person walked out of the room. Not once had his heart panged painfully as someone waved goodbye. 

He closed the door.

* * *

Hinata fell back against the door, letting her back slam as hard as it could without making a sound. She had tried her hardest. She had gotten him to eat, smile a little. Feel needed for a while. 

Tears streamed from crystalline eyes.

Somehow, it just didn't feel as if it was enough. No… it _wasn't_ enough for him, not for Naruto. She had half the mind to turn and walk back in… but then again, a Hyuga was always punctual. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her school blouse.

She had never seen him look so sad when she said her farewells. Not once had she seen him look so lifeless, she could've mistaken the boy for a walking corpse. It had never killed her that much to leave him alone. Hinata just wished she hadn't said goodbye.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she climbed into the from passenger seat of Sasuke's expensive car. 

"What're you so happy about forehead?" He flicked the wide part of her face for emphasis.

"Hey!"

"Answer my question," He started the car, "Please forehead?"

She gave a very unladylike huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "Fine. But you totally killed the mood."

"What mood?"

"Exactly."

* * *

And that's how the whole trip to Naruto's apartment lasted. 

A little witty comment here and a head smack over there. Both were smiling, or smirking, in Sasuke's case as they climbed out of the Barchetta.

Sasuke winced as he climbed into the elevator.

"You're afraid of elevators?"

"No."

"Well then what's your-!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders and buried his face in her pastel pink locks, "I'm slightly claustrophobic."

Sakura nodded knowingly and pressed the button for Naruto's floor.

_

* * *

Bang_.

As soon as those elevator doors opened, the good mood was ruined.

Sasuke froze.

Sakura stared down the hallway with wide green eyes.

This time, there was no alarm clock to shoot.

* * *

Wha-la! You all hate me, don't you? Well... I thought if I ended it with this chapter, it would just be waaay to short... sooo, I made it longer! Whee! I mean, I know you guys are all like, 'Holy shi-- I thought this was a comedy! What the fu--!' But hey, what's a story without a little suicide... okay okay, I'll stop with the scuicide jokes, because they're not really funny. SO! But still, what's a story without a little drama?

Since I must say it, for sanity purposes, please lemme know what you think, and Gaara with _give away_ cookies! ... and keep the rest as spoils... but never mind that! See the purple button that says 'GO', well, go ahead and press it! It makes people happy!

Ja'ne!


	18. Q&A:Special Edition Author's Note

Okay. You probably all hate me already, but I'm having a major writer's block. I've written myself into a corner, and I'm not sure how to write this next chapter.

So, unless any of yous happen to have any ideas, I'll just answer questions that were posed in the reviews. (I feel very much like Kakashi-sempai saying that... wierd...)

This is a question by a reviewer who I was too lazy to go back and looked for the name (I apologize to whom ever that concerns).

Q. Are you going to go through the whole school year?

A. Yes, I am, so this story is far from over! They've only just gotten to November! Sorry for the disfuddled times. I didn't make it clear. I'll try and be better later on.

A review from: Dying On The Inside

Q. Oh my god OO! Again with the shooting, heh...let's just hope it wasn't himself...This was a good and long chapter. Thanks So, really, what did Naruto shoot this time?... 

A. I know you all want to know the answer to that one (so I put it first) but, no, I'm not going to tell any of you... yet. You'll just have to figure it out! (Not that it's not obvious. I mean really people. Do you really think I'm that heartless? Hee hee... I'm from Kingdom Hearts! dodges Sora's super nifty keyblade.)

From Seth:

Q. You have a great story! I also have been wondering... why have you been mentioning America in this story? I have noticed you have multiple times... 

A. Alright. This is a good one that I can answer. The reason: bum bum bum bum! they're in Japan. So, I use America, because that is where I am currently living. Living in America, I know the scoop, so if in the story something happens like it did in America, I know I will have my facts straight so this story has some realistic base to it.

* * *

Oh, and a special thanks goes out to anyone who has corrected me on spelling. Exsample: Silentdarkheart, who corrected me on the misspelling of Hyuuga. (And I really do appreaciate everyone else who has helped me out, especially the one who corrected Itachi for me! I just couldn't find your name. So, feel free to brag)

* * *

From O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O:

Q. Naruto didn't do anything dumb did he?

A. When _doesn't_ Naruto do something dumb? Okay, I'm sorry, that was mean. But seriously. If I told you that, it'd ruin the suspense!

* * *

From: kyorose OMG! He really shot himself! I can't believe it, but knowing you I guess he could've. 

A. Okay, this wasn't really a question, I just found it funny.

* * *

From: suicidal masterpice 

Q. AHH! omfg, how can u do that? no NARUTO, WHY!

A. I can do that because I am the authoress. And I can. And being sadistic runs in my family.

From: Absent of Grace 

Q. WHAT? Oh, no way. You can't kill off NARUTO! The whole show is named after him! What would happen then, hm? If you kill Naruto... well.Actually it would be one of two things. They'd erase all trace of the show due to extreme sadness about the death of the star, orr... the show would automatically change title to next big star: Sasuke! So.. If you manage to do the second, I would forgive you. Otherwise... I SHALL NOT! Oh. Fear my wrath. But seriously. He still has a blank tv to shoot. :

A. This is another one of those 'not really questions' but it has question marks in it, so I'll answer. If I want to kill of Naruto, I can. If you have objections, read the answer to question no.2. And no. He didn't shoot the TV. It wasn't annoying him, so, therefore he did not shoot it. But who says Naruto shot _anything._

From: lobo-chan Q. What is with that elevator! No wonder Sasuke's afraid of it. 

A. Some of you must be questioning the elevator thing. To answer, Sasuke's slightly clausterphobic. And, I happen to LUV elevators, so, I made Sasuke hate them, if that makes any sense at all.

From: animegirlkunoichi4ever 

This is just a review, I just felt like answering it.

Q. I hated the ino-shika chapter! It was to dirty! eww! It's gross!it scares me just thinking about it! No offense!

A. I don't take this offensively. I appreaciate it. I did have some complaints, and I think a few people stopped reading the story. Personally, I don't like rape, or attempted rape. But if you really think about it, Ino would be the type of girl to go partying. Sure, she's not stupid in the ways of dance, and does have street smarts, and normally wouldn't be overpowered by the opposite gender. But hey, you've been dancing for hours, this good looking fellow pulls you to the back, you think it's fine. But when he pulls you into the room and trys funky stuff, you try to get out of it, but he's stroger.

And just to reiterate, Ino likes to party and would be the kind of girl to accedentally get herself into a mess like that. She wouldn't do it on purpose, it just happens. In real life to. But, we have trusty deer-boy (a.k.a Nara Shikamaru) to save the day.

From: Silantiver Q. NO  
HOW COULD YOU! 

A. Because I can. Thanks for reading!

and

Tell you what I think?  
lol  
XD  
What do you expect?  
This story is awesome! Your style of writing mixes sarcasm and irony so well...  
yes... on with the next chapter! 

A. Thank you.

From: loki lee (nice name) 

Q. Ahh it was so good. Why did you leave a cliffy?

A. Once again, because I can. But, I didn't purely out of reader insterest. I mean, what's a good story without heart stopping drama.

From: the answer is 42 (I love your name! Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, am I right?) 

Q. oh no d-did Naruto kill himself? NO! ANY WAY update soon! please?

A. Can't tell you. But I can tell you that I'll update.

From: Carol-Chan! 

Q. ekims! this story is sa-weet! i read the whole thing, but im reviewing this chapter. i cant review the latest one. n.n' ehh. long storry. lol. but anyhow, great googley moogley! Naruto is so emo that he shot himself! gooshness! awhh. i hope he turns out okayy. i dont want that cute little hyperactive kiddie to be dead already! though im bracing myself for whatever crazy perks you put into this story! so,... though i may shed a few wobbly bobbly tears if Naraku ends up killing himself, i'll be right behind you guurllie giirl! CHA!

A. Thank you. I don't think anyone else wants him dead either... shifty eyes

* * *

Well, that's it for now. If you have anymore questions, lemme know, I read each and EVERY review. 

So, for all you special people out there, here's a preview of the next chapter.

(Note: This is in progress to certain things may be changed, like dialouge and such.)

* * *

_Bang_. 

That was all it took, and now, Uzumaki Naruto was surrounded by beeping machines and paramedics in the back of an ambulance.

Hinata clasped his hand tightly in between her own small hands.

It annoyed the young woman, it annoyed her to death. Here they were. Naruto was lying on a gurney, half-dead by the looks of it, and all the young Hyuga girl could do was watch. Watching as he lay that white bed, being absolutely useless.

If that doesn't cut your self confidence, what does?

* * *

Well, that's it for now! 

Ja'ne!


	19. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I've decided that you are all probably bored with the discalimers I'm coming up with, so I'll have my lovely assistant Itachi read them for me... TA-DA!

Itachi- ((tis wearing a man-skirt)) from Scottsland I refuse to do this...

Tsuki: Should I get the fan and the fangirls? Blackmail!

Itachi- The great and noble Tsuki-no-baka-chan... _what kind of name is that..._

Tsuki: Should I get my camera and your brother as well? ((grins evily))

Itachi- ((grumble bumble)) ... does not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Tsuki: ((startrs to cry)) Noooo! tackles Itachi. ((Girlish screams are heard not long after.))

Ahem. ((straightens clothing)) Now that that's takencare of, I would like to say I really considered your reviews and appreaciated every one of them. So, I finished it, the chapter you've all been waiting for... the chapter that decideds Uzumaki Naruto's fate!

Now, I'll tell you. Honestly, I'm a little scared about this chapter, because many of you, (I'll leave you unnamed for my safety) sent cheerful threats and death threats. I enjoyed them, they just happened to scare me... only a little.

Note: Thank you for the reminder, but I did spell Hyuga right. It is spelled H-Y-U-G-A. I looked it up on Wikipedia! wink

Here it is! Here it is... teh chapter!

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

_Bang_.

That was all it took, and now, Uzumaki Naruto was surrounded by beeping machines and paramedics in the back of an ambulance.

Hinata clasped his hand tightly in between her own small hands.

It annoyed the young woman, it annoyed her to death. Here they were. Naruto was lying on a gurney, half-dead by the looks of it, and all the young Hyuga girl could do was watch. Watching as he lay that white bed, being absolutely useless.

If that doesn't cut your self confidence, what does?

_

* * *

Earlier…_

Bang

_As if telling her to go, Hinata raced off towards Naruto's apartment, running past a frozen Uchiha and a wide eyed Haruno._

_The sprint down the hallway seemed to be forever. One second within her reach, and the next moment gone, another few doorways away. _

_Suddenly, someone popped out of the door, almost slamming into her. He ran for the elevator. _

_Hinata ignored whatever happened to the man with the sack in his hand, she didn't really care, she had other things to be _much_ more worried about._

_Finally, she reached the door of Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. The door was still open. It hit her then, the horrible stench of spilt blood._

_Hinata gasped and plugged her nose. Leaning against the wall for support, she worked her way closer to the source of the blood._

They reached Konoha Memorial Hospital. The sterile white doors slammed open, revealing men and women in white, ready to lower Naruto's gurney to the ground.

Hinata let Naruto's slip through her fingers.

A female paramedic turned to Hinata, "Would you like to come with us, ma'am?"

The dark haired girl nodded, "Yes please."

She followed the woman and the team of doctors and EMT workers in through the emergency door.

_Hinata clutched her chest as the short walk ended, and the bloody mass on the floor revealed to be none other than Uzumaki Naruto. _

"_N-No…" She dropped to her knees in front of the boy. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she lifted his face, looking for any sign of… well… being alive. She almost pulled back when the lukewarm cheek pressed into her hand. She used her other free hand to trace the whisker-like marks on the other side of his face._

_A sudden and unexpected groan passed through the boy's chapped lips. _

_Hinata frowned, now cupping both sides of his face with her two hands, "W-Where were you shot?" _

_Naruto's eyes cracked open. Through his limited blurry vision, he saw a girl looking about his body. Be this Naruto in any other situation, he would've made some wise crack and made the girl slap his or something. Instead he made a gesture to his shoulder. _

_Hinata nodded and started to pull Naruto away from the wall, to see if the bullet had gone all the way through. _

* * *

It'd been hours since Naruto had entered surgery. Hinata's eye lids fluttered. 

Open and close…

Open and close…

Open and…

"Miss Hyuga?"

Hinata looked up, bags under her eyes, "Y-Yes?"

The elderly nurse smiled at the young girl. It was rare to find a little rich girl so caring she would love the pauper. The woman sighed dreamily. She shook her head and posed her question to the pretty young girl sitting before her with eager eyes, "Would you like to see him now?"

The nurse was pretty sure she'd asked the right question. For, the girl's eyes brightened.

Hinata nodded, "Y-Yes please."

The older woman bowed quickly and led Hinata away from the waiting room.

_

* * *

The breath of relief that Hinata was counting on to pass her lips never came out. In stead, a soft groan of frustration passed her lips. _

"_H-Hinata?" _

"_Huh?" _

_Crystal blue orbs peaked out from under barely opened lids, "H-Hinata, are you th-there?" _

"_Ano…N-Naruto?" Her warm hand touched his clammy cheek again, "A-are you awake?" _

"_A-Aa." He hissed in pain. _

"_W-Where d-does it hurt?" _

"_Everywhere," He hissed again. _

"_Naruto?" _

"_S-Sakura?" _

"_Naruto!" _

_He closed his eyes tight in agony. _

_The pink haired girl appeared in the door way. _

* * *

Hinata almost burst back into tears. 

He didn't look in pain anymore, but he didn't look alive either. An abundance of tubes were connected to his arms and a respirator or his mouth. And IV drip stood idly by dripping fluids into the young Uzumaki's body. His body, clad in a pair of shorts only, lay under bright white sheets. The ICU light was dim, creating an unearthly aura around the boy.

Hinata rushed to his side. She clutched his hand, hoping for some sort of reaction. But, none came.

"Miss Hyuga?"

She turned. Before her stood a white haired, bespectacled man, in a starch white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, and a pen hanging haphazardly onto his pocket protector. The young doctor smiled good-naturedly.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto."

Hinata bowed her head in respect. Despite his friendly disposition, this…Kabuto… held an air of arrogant defiance; the Hyuuga heiress decided she didn't like that about the light haired man.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell your friend here isn't up and running," He used his middle finger to shift his round bottle-cap glasses up his nose, "He won't be for a while."

Hinata frowned, a renewed look of worry on her face.

Kabuto smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound so bad… what I meant _is_, he won't be running around for a while…" The young doctor frowned, "_Oh dear… that didn't sound right either…_" He shook his head and smiled again, "He won't be back in tip top shape for a while, but he will recover."

Hinata smiled gratefully.

The doctor's index finger popped up in an accusing manner and his mouth turned into an o-shape, "_But_! I've heard reports on this here Uzumaki Naruto, and it comes to my attention that he tried to shoot himself. _So_! Naruto here won't make a single step forward in recovery if the emotional damage that's caused this is taken care of." Kabuto smiled the sly smile of his again, "Oh! And just a friendly reminder! Naruto here has been put on suicide watch!" He waved jovially and left the room, whistling happily to himself.

The white eyed girl shook her head, "N-Naruto… what have you gotten yourself into…"

* * *

"_Oh god!" _

"_S-Sakura?" _

"_H-Hinata?" _

"_C-Call 9-1-1… p-please?" _

_Sakura nodded and whipped out Sasuke's cell phone. _

_Hinata didn't bother to ask why she had it, "N-Naruto… c-can you hear me?" _

"_A-Aa." _

"_D-do you need anything?" _

"_-Yes, apartment room 5763. Uh-huh. Yes, he was shot in the," Sakura covered the receiver, "What shoulder Hinata?" _

"_L-left." _

"_-Sorry, about that, he was shot in the left shoulder." _

"_Hinata?" _

"_Hmn?" She turned to Naruto. _

"_What is Sakura doing?" _

"_S-She calling 9-1-1."_

"_Oh… and Hinata?" _

"_Y-Yes?" _

"_I-I'm sorry." _

_A siren could be heard outside. And not to long after, paramedics came rushing into the room to carry Naruto away. _

* * *

Hinata stared at the face of her beloved. 

In the pale light of the ICU headlamp, she cried.

She didn't know why, but she cried.

Hinata knew he was going to be alright… physically, but inside, she felt things wouldn't go her way…like they ever did, but that was beside the point.

Maybe it was because this all happened because of the boy who kissed on Halloween. Or, maybe it was because _she_ believed she had caused all this. Maybe it was even the fact that Naruto said he was sorry. For what, Hinata didn't know, but what the young girl did know was that _she_ should've been the one pleading for forgiveness. Because poor Naruto had been victimized by that one lousy dance, on that one sappy song she had promised Naruto to be theirs.

That was it. Yep, wait… no. She sniffed. She was so confused…

Hinata brushed her small pale had over Naruto's larger tanned one.

"I-I'm sorry…"

_

* * *

Hinata walked out behind the paramedics._

_She felt as if she was at another funeral. _

_She spotted spectators and other uninterested locals who just happened to look that way because their dog was peeing in the grass they weren't supposed to be even standing on. _

_Sakura stood by Sasuke who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were watching the man who had shot Naruto so he could steal his blender (Only God knows that one…) being handcuffed and shoved in the back seat of a Konoha policeman's car. _

_They just happened to turn her way as an EMT asked if she'd like to ride along. _

_Sakura tried to walk out to Hinata. Whether it was to comfort the Hyuuga girl or ride along instead, Hinata would never know, for the Uchiha boy held his princess at his side and whispered something in her ear. _

_Sakura smiled at the girl. _

_Hinata weakly smiled back. _

_Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Everything seemed to talk deeply and clearly, as if everyone was talking to each other like a parent would a child. Even the dog peeing in the grass with the 'keep-off' sign seemed to pee in slow motion. _

_Hinata couldn't take it, so she blinked and hoped to God that that dog would just finish its business and leave. She couldn't take the incriminating glares it was sending at her… it was just… creepy…_

* * *

She had always hated heart monitors. 

All they did was annoy her.

Sure, they told you if a person was alive, dead, running, sleeping… they could even tell you if a person was dreaming by irregular heart patterns. But all they really were for were to annoy people.

Yep.

That monotonous know-it-all beeping. God, it was like an overly attached Sasuke fan girl. No, it beeped like it was a know-it-all computer wiz who was too smart for his own good and asking for a superbe (super- French) wedige and a trash dump.

Yep, that was it. That was _defiantly_ it.

The door popped open.

"Miss Hyuga?"

Hinata turned to see Kabuto standing there, a rather sheepish look on his face, a look that was appearing more and more.

"You're father is here to see you."

"Thank you."

Kabuto moved from the doorway so the young Hyuuga girl had enough room to squeeze out the door.

"F-Father?"

Hiashi glared down at his first born daughter.

"F-Father I-!"

"I'm so glad you called to tell me where you _were_," Hiashi laced his words with venom that was usually saved for the rivals of the Hyuga Corporation. Venom that was never meant to be spat at family or important personnel.

Hinata gulped. Back talking her father would be risky, but defending her self would be worth it, right? "I-I _did_ c-call you!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh _really_? Then why did _I _receive any of those messages!"

"B-Because, s-someone was o-on the phone-"

"Oh I'm sorry princess Hinata," Hiashi glare intensified, "I'm sorry it didn't suite you."

"-S-So I-I called Neji, a-and he p-promised to t-tell you!"

"Well how else did you think I'd find out? It's not like you told me, now is it?"

Hinata almost pulled her hair out in frustration, "I-I told you, I _tried _to! Several times!"

Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"A-And you picked up th-the phone o-once, a-and told me to h-hang up because y-you were t-talking to Hanabi!"

"Don't involve your sister, she didn't do anything wrong."

Hinata gulped again. She glared at her father, it was her turn to make a move, "I-I… I called you! Several times! You told me to go away! So I called Neji, who would tell you where I was! I _called!_ I did! So I didn't do anything wrong-!"

Hiashi slapped his daughter.

Tears swelled in Hinata's eyes, but she didn't turn her head to look back at him.

There was no look of surprise, like Hiashi had expected, but a look of indifference, a look he himself often held. It was Hiashi who was surprised.

"Good night father."

As Hinata walked in, the young doctor walked out.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine," Hiashi turned on his heel and walked away.

Hinata plopped in the uncomfortable, blue plastic chair at Naruto's bedside. She combed her hands through her mid back length hair, stopping to pull at snags and tangles in her silken locks.

She pulled her hands away from her hair and took to caressing the blonde's cheek tenderly. Hinata smiled slightly.

He'd been nice to her, ever since she and her cousin, Neji, had been placed in the same elementary classroom.

* * *

"_Sit down…" Iruka tapped his foot patiently, "Please class, settle down…" _

_The rambunctious toddlers did no such thing. Instead, they carried on their own merry way, playing with dolls, sticking gum to the desks… beating each other up… the norm. _

"_SIT DOWN!" _

_Class 2-B turned from what they were doing and sat in their seats like perfect little angels. Umino Iruka had the power to do that to people…_

"_Today we are-!" _

_A knock interrupted the frazzled young man. _

"_God damn'it… what now…" _

_Young Uzumaki Naruto, who sat in row seven behind his best friend Uchiha Sasuke, sniggered, "Iruka-sensei said a bad word." _

_Sasuke nodded, he looked back at his blonde friend with a knowing grin. _

_The sliding door slid open. _

"_Oh… Sarutobi-sensei!" _

"_Good morning Iruka-!" _

_Naruto and Sasuke stood up, knocking their chairs back. _

"_Iruka-sensei said a bad word!" _

_Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" _

"_Yep!" The two boys said, thumping themselves on the chest. _

"_And what was that word?" The old man glanced amusedly at the young brown haired man. _

"_He said god damn'it!" Naruto pronounced importantly. _

_The class broke down into a fit of giggles. _

_Sarutobi smiled, "Well, well, well, we'll have to punish him now won't we Naruto?" _

_The blonde smiled and nodded happily. _

"_And what should his punishment be?" _

_Naruto grinned; he knew just the thing…_

"_An 'all-I-can-ea-ramen-buffet'!" _

_Sarutobi chuckled, "All right then," He turned to Iruka, a happy glint in his eyes, "Prepare to empty your wallet Iruka-sensei." _

"_Yes sir…" He scratched his head and clamed down his class, "Now, what was it you needed?" _

"_I have your two new students!" _

"_Oh!" Iruka nodded, "Great, lead them in!" He walked to the front of the class. _

_A small headstrong boy walked after the headmaster of Konoha Elementary. His shoulder length ebony hair let off an unnatural sheen in the daylight. He had a handsome face and brilliant white eyes causing the female population, minus Tenten (who was drooling on her desk next to Sasuke… sleeping…) and caused the male population to hiss and boo like street cats. _

_Following the boy was a small girl. She wasn't as headstrong as her counter part. No, her neat bob cut bobbed with her as she timidly followed the boy before her. Her fingers fiddled together just below her round face. A pink blush decorated the cheeks of her pale face. She too had the while eyes, though hers were soft and nervousness whereas the boy's shone with intelligence and distrust._

_The two children and Sarutobi reached the front of the classroom. _

_Iruka smiled, "This is Hyuga Neji, and his cousin Hyuga Hinata, they will be joining us for the remainder of the year." His facial expression changed to that of worry, "Please all of you, _please_ be kind and make our new students feel welcome." _

_Sarutobi was already at the door when Iruka finished his speech. He waved and walked out the door. _

_Iruka crouched between the cousins, "Neji, why don't you go sit by Sasuke?" _

_The boy nodded._

"_Sasuke, raise your hand!" _

_The Uchiha did. He smiled politely at the Hyuga boy, and Neji smiled back at the Uchiha boy. Neji took a seat next to Tenten, who still lay sleeping on her desk. _

_Iruka turned his head and smiled at Hinata, "Hinata?" _

"_Y-Yes?" _

"_I'm Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei." _

_She smiled. _

_The small gentle smile made the older man smile wider, "Why don't you go sit next to Naruto, maybe you can keep him under control." _

_She nodded. _

"_Naruto… Naruto… stop sleeping you lazy bum!" _

"_Hey!" _

"_Sorry Shikamaru…" Iruka shook his head… what a weird group of students… "Naruto, raise your hand." _

_The blonde raised his hand lazily. _

_Hinata started to walk, but before she could reach her new seat, something stuck its leg out and tripped her. She started to cry. _

_A hand appeared in her line of vision, as well as two pairs of legs in brown jeans, "You okay?" _

_Hinata looked up. Her cheeks turned pink. Before her was Uzumaki Naruto, her seatmate… boy was he cute…! So, the white eyed little girl glared at the person who had stuck their leg out and took Naruto's hand. _

_He grinned and led her to the two-seat desk in row seven. _

"_T-Thank you." _

"_No problem Hinata." He winked and continued his doodles. _

* * *

Hinata pulled her bag up from the ground. She pulled things out, and looked in pockets. She pulled out dividers and dug through her binders. 

Finally, she found it.

It was the doodle.

The doodle from the first day of Hinata's experience in class 2-B. He had given to her; he called in a welcoming present. She had kept it, for the memory.

Granted, he had gotten better, _much_ better, but it was still good for a five year old.

The paper was covered in eraser marks and random scribbles, but on that piece of college ruled paper from his old orange notebook was the two of them…eating the ramen, a sad Iruka in bottom right corner of the paper, crying about his lost money.

Hinata smiled at the doodle. She loved it with all her heart. Not that she didn't love all the pictures she received from Naruto, she loved all the pictures he gave and or showed her. She just happed to love the little doodle the most. It was her first, and nothing had ever happened to it. A dear memory, will you.

The Hyuga girl watched the heart monitor.

His outer body temperature was dropping, Naruto was cold.

Hinata stood and walked over to a supply cabinet in the new room he'd been moved to. She flicked on the light and pulled out the blanket. A spider crossed her finger. Hinata slammed the door shut and ran back to Naruto's bed side.

He was awake.

* * *

Ta-daa! I DIDN'T kill him! 

Whee! I loveth Kabuto... he's so smexy... I know! He'll do the next disclaimer! Wheee! Sooo! Also Hinata's evil daddy made an appearance... don't worry, the big scarry ass was really worried. He's not that mean! Though... no one else knows that... shhh!

Sooo! That was it. What do you think? Was it okay? Too Hinata/Naruto centric? Well... lemme know, or my official, send reviews represenitive Sabaku No Gaara... well... I think you should know the flavor of the week is chocolate chip cookies... and whatever else he can get his hands on...

Ja!


	20. Chapter Sixteen

Discliamer: Tsuki: Alrighties! I know you all think Kabuto in Orochimaru's evil man-whore-!

Kabuto: I resent that.

Tsuki: But you know it's true.

Kabuto: ...

Tsuki: Be happy you're in normal attire.

Kabuto: You call a grass skirt normal attire?

Tsuki: Well, you can always use Itachi's-!

Kabuto-I'll do the f&ing disclaimer!

Tsuki: Thank you.

Kabuto: The great artist Tsuki-no-baka-chan what kind of-

Tsuki: Do you want to find out what happened to Itachi?

Kabuto: No... fine fine... she doesn't own Naruto.

Orochimaru... Oro-chan: Oh man-whore!

Kabuto: Never!

Okies... now that Oro-chan is trying to find his man-whore... I mean Kabuto, let's go to the update.

I'm really glad about the feedback this story is getting. I also apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I do write this on word before hand, but my word processor is a retard, so, I spell things wrong and the grammar checker is screwed up. Again, I'm spouting off excuses. So, just yell at me for my mistakes.

So, here it is, Sakura and Sasuke's view... well, it's more Sakura, but you get the point right?

_Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High_

P.S. This chapter is redone.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Sakura plopped down in her desk chair in Hatake Kakashi's physics classroom. It felt like a normal day, despite the happenings in the past twenty-four hours.

But if I told you the day was normal… well… I'd be lying.

Haruno Sakura was a punctual girl…normally. Today though, she was the last one to arrive in Hatake Kakashi's classroom. She was rewarded with a couple stares and a 'holy shit'.

It wasn't normal for Haruno Sakura to hand Hatake Kakashi a late note. He raised his only visible eyebrow so that it was no longer visible.

That 'holy shit' was very well placed.

_

* * *

Once upon a time ago… no wait…That's all wrong. This isn't a fairy tale! So, let's start this a little differently._

"_Fuck!" _

_Sasuke rammed his elbow into the man's back. _

"_What the hell was that for!" He hid the blood splattered gun behind his back. _

_Sasuke kicked the man to the floor, "For shooting my friend asshole." The Uchiha boy stood on the man's hands. _

_He released the canvas bag and the gun. _

"_Sakura, please relive this man of his possessions." _

_The man grinned cheekily, "You wanna pat me down sweetheart?" He received a blow to the head and not by the Uchiha who was currently standing on his bruising hands, but the rosette haired princess with a very pissed look on her pretty face. _

"_Shut up you man-whore." _

_Sasuke sniggered. Who knew Haruno Sakura had such language in her vast vocabulary? _

_Sakura picked up the canvas bag, but left the gun on the ground, "Let's see, what did a scumbag like you steal- what the hell!" _

"_What?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him._

"_A-a-a… b-blender!" Sakura stormed over to the man, "You stole his blender! You freak!" Sakura kicked the man in the side, "I can't believe you! You shot my friend!" _

_The man gasped for breath. Who knew someone so tiny could pack such a kick? _

"_W-Who says I actually hit him?" He wheezed. Damn troublesome children…_

"_Sakura, please pull this idiot's mask off." _

_The man growled at the calm boy on his hands. Who the hell was this kid? What was he? A robot? _

_Sakura yanked the stocking off the man's head. _

"_Sasuke?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can I put this back on?" _

"_Why?" _

"_His face is scary." _

_The boy dubbed as 'Sasuke' nodded. _

_Sakura roughly pulled the black cloth back over the man's face. She turned and caught Sasuke's cell phone just in time. _

"_Go check on Naruto and call 9-1-1." _

_Sakura saluted the Uchiha boy, "Rodger!" _

* * *

Sakura pulled the bento box out of her locker. 

"Have you seen Ino?"

The pink haired girl let out a squeal.

"What the hell? God woman! Must you scream!" He cleaned out his abused ear with his pinky.

"Sorry Neji… ano…you know how to scare a girl," Sakura slammed her locked shut, "Why do you want to know where Ino is? You're not cheating on-!"

Neji's pale, colorless face turned pink," Shut your mouth, I want to know if Hinata is here yet."

"Hinata is here?"

The Hyuga boy sighed, "That's what I'm trying to find out…and I thought you were smart…"

Sakura attempted to slap Neji, but her wrist was caught, earning the duo a few odd and well placed stares.

"Please Sakura," Neji looked at her, an unidentifiable eagerness in his eyes, "Please?"

How could she say no to those beautiful white eyes that pleaded her with every fiber of his being? Well, she couldn't, so, she looked away, "Ino is in Asuma-sensei's classroom finishing up a project."

Neji released her wrist and bowed quickly, as to thank her for her valued information, "Thank you so much."

She waved it of with a small fake smile, "No problem."

"I'm sure he's alright."

"How did you-!"

Neji pulled an Ino and disappeared into the mass known as the student body.

God she needed to flag these people…

_

* * *

Sakura walked through the open door of Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. _

"_Naruto?" _

_She didn't get an answer._

"_Naruto!" _

_She walked into the kitchen. _

_Sakura blinked, trying to justify the sight before her, "Oh god…" _

_This was an 'Oh God…' moment indeed._

_You don't normally expect to see Hyuga Hinata sat in a pool of Uzumaki Naruto's blood as he lay slumped against the cheesy yellow wall, now spotted with little red dots of his blood. Nor do you expect to see a look of determination in Hyuga Hinata's eyes, or her hands on his face. Nope. Not in a million years, but I guess it's been a million years…hey… wait…when the hell did that happen?_

"_S-Sakura?" _

"_H-Hinata?" _

"_C-Call 9-1-1… p-please?" _

_Sakura nodded and whipped out Sasuke's cell phone. She tried to sound as calm as she could taking to the 9-1-1 operator, but I think it's rather hard when two of your friends are on the floor in a pool of one's blood. Yeah, it's probably a little hard. "-Yes, apartment room 5763. Uh-huh. Yes, he was shot in the," Sakura covered the receiver, "W-what shoulder Hinata?" _

"_L-left." _

"_-Sorry, about that, he was shot in the left shoulder…yes thank you, thank you… alright. Thank you." She snapped the navy phone shut. _

_She turned and walked out the door, letting the two love birds have their moment. She had more important things to do, like scarring a certain burglar shitless._

* * *

"Haruno, is there something wrong?" 

"No ma'am!" She grudgingly continued the painting for the haiku she had been forced to write earlier that week. Now, Sakura was your perfect 4.0 average student, and to top it off, she was talented in the arts. But, despite being a natural, she hated poetry with a passion. It was all too sappy like the romance novels her mother would read, only much worse and more confusing that the latest scandalous love triangle.

"Psht… Sakura!"

"Huh?" She looked up from her drawing, "Kiba?"

"Hinata, have you seen her? I've not seen her for days! I'm re-!"

"Inuzuka, one more interruption, and it's to the headmaster with you!"

"Yes ma'am."

"And I don't want to Haruno, but you'll be going too."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."

The old woman walked away, and for poor Kiba, and sad Sakura, not out of ear shot.

"Stupid old bitchy hag…"

Sakura nodded in silent agreement.

"Inuzuka, Haruno, headmaster's office! Pronto!"

Sasuke looked sympathetically at his friends, well, as sympathetic at the apathetic Uchiha could be. He mouthed a stoic sorry.

Sakura and Kiba nodded, leaving their art supplies abandoned on the wooded fold up table.

Sasuke, not having much to do with either for the whole period, sighted Sakura's painting.

The painting on the rectangular piece of canvas stretched over a rectangular piece of cardboard was a man and a woman laughing happily in a classic Japanese garden. The man and the woman looked oddly familiar. And with his sharp Uchiha instincts, he was able to connect the dots and make a solid comparison.

The two figures on the paper looked like his blonde best friend and a shy Hyuga girl.

What a coincidence. Don't you think?

_

* * *

Sakura threw Sasuke's phone back at him. _

"_You… you asshole! You lied! You said you didn't hit him!" _

"_I don't-!" _

"_You know you did! Because your freaking gun is splattered with blood! Naruto's blood!" _

"_But-!" _

"_Don't 'but' me! You _knew_ you shot him! You know he's sitting in a pool of his own blood! You know!" Sakura pushed Sasuke off the man. _

_He tried to stand, but Sakura punched him in the face with her small fist, "You asshole!" _

_Sasuke tried to stop her, so the paramedics wouldn't have to carry away two bodies. _

"_I can't believe you! And for a fucking blender! You shot my friend!" Sakura continued her assault on the man's face, covering her hands in blood, "I hate you! Go rot in hell!" _

_  
The man fell back into one of the men in blue. A.K.A, the po-po, the police, Konoha's honorable police force, the donut destroyers, what ever you prefer… you know. Well, the man fell back into one of these men (listed above), and right into a pair of shiny silver bracelets. _

_Sakura stood, arms akimbo, breathing heavily, "You- you asshole… I hope you rot in hell…" _

_Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_She looked up at him._

_He pulled her close. _

_She started to cry. _

* * *

The headmaster's office was not as ones Sakura had seen before. All of which had been prim and proper, not a paper out of placed. Candy container placed on the oak shelf behind the desk, collage degrees and official pictures on the walls. And oak desk that shone brightly with polish, and a coffee cup with cork coaster, as not to mar the wooden desk. Leather chair and clean headmaster sitting back, reclining and waiting to hand out the latest punishment to the school's troublemaker. 

But, this office was much, no _drastically_ different.

Papers and official school records scattered everywhere. Bookshelves piled high his manila folders of student and employee records and offences. Dust layered piles of… well everything, a cobweb or two in the top corners of the room. Picture frames and framed documents hanging haphazardly on the wall. Sake bottles and shot glasses added to the interior. A blonde busty woman who looked to be thirty sat behind the paper piled desk, sleeping off the latest hangover.

"T-Tsunade-shishou?"

"Huh?" The blonde woman hiccupped, "Oh… oh shit!" She cleared her desk of all sake bottles and cups in one fell swoop, letting the cups and glass clatter to the manila littered floor, "I'm s-so sorry! I shouldn't be drinking on the job… this… this Uzumaki case has me so worked up… oh… wait, I shouldn't be…" The woman now known as Tsunade blinked and straightened her white blouse, one size too small for her bust, "Now, what are you here for?"

"W-We were sent here by…"

"The art teacher, yes, she called. What did you do?"

"I called her a bitchy old hag."

Tsunade gave a disinterested thumb up to the Inuzuka boy, "Good. Tell her you're doing janitor duty with Jiraiya, she'll feel sorry for you and tell you to get back to work. Pretend you're horrified next time you go to class."

Kiba and Sakura looked at each other a smirk on each face.

"Alright, I need you out, I have work to do."

Kiba turned to leave, "Sakura, you coming?"

"Yea, yea, be right there," She watched Kiba close the door, "Tsunade-shishou?"

"Aa?"

"I-I could come and help you out know and then. I-If you'd like that is…" Sakura tried not to be intimidated by the woman and her bust.

Brown eyes looked up at the students, "Really?"

"Sure."

"You can start when you're ready. Um… Haruno Sakura is it?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You wouldn't mind taking a file or two?"

"Ano… sure… what do I need to do?"

"The last headmaster was such a slob-"

Sakura tried not to burst out with a curt laugh.

"-and I have to redo so many files. All you need to do is sort in alphabetical order and date and so and on and so forth. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tsunade handed the girl a pile that seemed to weigh fifty pounds, "Thanks… Sakura." She smiled at the young woman affectionately, "Good day."

"Good day Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade smiled, thank God for students like Haruno Sakura…

_

* * *

Sakura followed the group of civilians, law officials, and paramedics out of the apartment building. _

_Instead of following the stretcher and Hinata, she followed Sasuke and the police, as well as the blender stealing vandal. _

_The princess noticed there were a lot of people around. Whether they were there out of pure boredom or just to maybe get their picture in Konoha Times, Sakura would never know. But, she ignored all of that because a comforting arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. Lucky her._

_Sakura and her prince looked at Hinata. A worried look appeared on the Hyuga girl's face. Sakura frowned and tried to walk over to her friend as a source of comfort but the arm around her shoulder. _

"_Let her deal with Naruto… I think that's what they both need right now." _

_Who knew the Uchiha could be emotionally smart? _

_Not Sakura, because she smiled to hide her confusion. Much to her relief, Hinata smiled back, but turned away as an EMT leaned out of the ambulance to pull her in._

_The sirens started up and the ambulance pulled out of the apartment building's parking lot, alerting all on coming traffic to move the hell out of the way, or you'll have a rabid Hyuga girl on your ass. _

"_Miss?" _

"_Yes?" Sakura turned to the cop with glassed eyes, "You need something?" _

"_Ano…" The young man stuttered, what an intimidating little girl… "I need your statement about what happened earlier." _

_Sakura opened her mouth and retold the whole story. At least she wasn't going downtown._

* * *

Haruno Sakura wasn't the type to dawdle, especially when she had billons of manila folders to file by the next day. 

So, when Uchiha Sasuke took an extra long time for the ride home, Sakura opted for the local bus.

As soon as she and her towering stack of folders had landed on the bus, Sakura immediately wished she had taken a ride home in the Barchetta. I mean, how long did it seriously take to get chewed out by a teacher who'd caught you sleeping in their class… know Gai…Sasuke might be there the next morning.

Sakura shook her head, praying for the lost soul of Uchiha Sasuke. She finished her prayers and looked out the foggy window.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Sakura turned her head.

"M-May I-I sit down?"

Sakura looked up and muttered, 'oh'. She moved the heavy pile onto her lap.

The girl slid onto the leather seat.

"Hinata?"

"H-Huh?"

Sakura smiled, "It's good to know you're up and running, Neji was looking for you all day," She shifted the folders on her lap, "He was worried about you."

"R-Really? Ano… I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to," Hinata poked her index fingers together, a nervous habit.

"It's all right. I mean, you're safe, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…"

Sakura looked at Hinata; a concerned look had replaced the gentle smile, "Where were you though? It's not like you to miss school."

"Ano… I was at h-home."

Sakura nodded the soft smile back on her face, "Where are you headed?"

"N-Naruto's h-hospital room."

"Oh…" She plunged a hand into her backpack, and pulled out a small gift wrapped item, "Could you give him this please? I would, but I have to organize these folders," She waved an arm at the pile seated on her lap.

"O-Oh. Y-Yes, I-I'll give it to him…ano…Sakura, what is it?"

"It's just a get well present- oh!" She plunged her hand into the pack and pulled out another item, "This is for the doctor. Naruto doesn't have parents, so I decided that I'd give the doctor something instead."

Hinata nodded, slightly embarrassed she hadn't thought of it herself.

Sakura patted her on the shoulder, "You can sign it too."

"T-Thanks."

"How is he, Naruto, by the way?"

"He woke up last night."

Sakura beamed, "What happened?"

"I-I'm not su-sure, I wasn't up l-long after that."

Sakura removed her hand from Hinata's shoulder, "That's alright, I'm sure you were tired."

"Yeah…"

The bus gave a ding.

Sakura stood, "Well, this is my stop!" She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and files in her arms, "Ja!"

* * *

Alright, I like that ending better, it leaves me some more room to write, since I was having trouble writing chapter Seventeen. I didn't want everyone showing up at the same time. It just seemed... well, cliche. I think I also fixed some grammar mistakes.

I hope I didn't slaughter Tsunade. I really do. She's one of my favorite characters. I mean, I'm amazed she's not got major back problems with those huge knockers of hers, they're like... woah! Who drank the miricale grow! Really, I think she's amazing. Also, I'm aware that she's fifty, but you know she uses those cell regenoration jutsus to look younger, so why not make her look good in this story too. Also, in the manga, Sakura has an apprentanceship with the Lady Hokage, and I believe the term Sakura uses to adress Tsunade when undergoing training is shishou. I could be dead wrong, so correct me. I also tried to establish the aprentanceship with the helping of the office work, since no one is ninja here... 

Also, I have yet to introduce Orochimaru, I think you'll all get a kick out of what he turns out to be. And I'll tell you this, he's not got anything to do with Konoha High...It's rather... disturbing what he does. Also, I tell you this. Orochimaru wants nothing with Sasuke, but actually has something to do with Lee and Hinata.

He'll appear after the Naruto Depression Arc, as I'm calling these past chapters.

Also, look forward to the following!

Bunny slippers!

Drunken Lee and the gym teachers convention!

The pet mold! And Naruto's kitchen sink!-that should be real soon!

Lee's Lotus Europa S!

And much much more!

Ja'ne!

p.s. What did ya' think? Have I gotten too soft? Oh well... Kiba!... he'll do disclaimers next, and Akamaru Cause Kiba is kawaii, and I'm sure many of you -cough-Lobo-chan-cough- more than agree.


	21. IMPORTANT

**January 19, 2007- NEWS UPDATE- OH WOE IS ME, IT'S KONOHA HIGH- IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

OKAY! Well, I wanted to let you all know that Oh Woe Is Me, It's Konoha High is on a very long hiatus. Why? Well, I would like alot more reviews as insperation, but! I'm rewriting bits and pieces and editing ALOT of it. So, I'm going to be combining chapters, getting rid of scence, adding things, that sort of thing. But it's going to take a while, and I'm not posting any new chapters until I'm done.

WHY? Well, you see, it was rather depressing to me, that I have over 9,000 views for a while, but then, after the first chapter, the story views dropped immediately down to 2,000 something. I don't like that. So, I believe it has something to do with the first three chapters and the confusing and dissapearing spacing in like...the first four.

FINALLY! Once I combine the first three chapters, edit, and space them alot more clearly, I'm sure the views will go up! And guess what that means!? To all my fans, a new chapter will be added! So, PLEASE, don't give up on me, I'm trying.

Ja!

P.S I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry.


End file.
